The lost of a little brother and a big sister
by PinkAngelofLight
Summary: After finding the lair Jas and Mikey must try to bond with the three last turtles and there father as they try to help them find a way back home while they lost many things also getting to know some of the two's secrets while some of them are darker then the rest. This is a crossover rom the 2012 series with the 2003 series.
1. Not home anymore

Mikey started to wake up as he felt the cold wind on his face and the feeling to trow up take over him as he started to try and stand up only to simply sit up on his knees to spit out everything he had to spit out of him for now, by the time he was done he looked around to see the sun was setting and he was on a roof somewhere in the city of New York making him relax about him knowing he was still home until he noticed something odd about the place before seeing his sister Jas not too far from him but unconscious there making him go over to her side to try and wake her up while also looking around "Jas. Jas please wake up now" he said as he tried to wake her up only to help her move to stand up as well as even she needed to do the same thing right now he did not too long after he woke up making him look away from this as she threw up everything she had in her stomach right now while he rubs her back gently. When she was finally done with what she had to do, he helped her to stand up better as she was still a little numb all over from this sudden change "Where are we?" she asked as she was worried right now that she saw she was in the city but outside when the sun is still out when she knows she's not supposed to be out there right now "I don't really know but let's just get back to the lair and hope that the others didn't see that we were gone" he said making her nod before he helped her get onto his shell.

He started to run with Jas around the city while making sure that no one saw them right now as he didn't want people to think he was kidnapping Jas at the moment and to be followed and made sure she was safely on him as to not fall off and get hurt all of a sudden as he tried his best to find a manhole to get back into the sewers where they would be safe for now as he had no idea where he was as none of the signs he passed or saw around him were recognizable to him for they were different like where he was in the city right now and with no idea where they were right now those manholes as he always finds one or two most of the time before he found one and got in there to hide from human eyes for now, as he placed her down and walked into the sewers it was the same as on the roofs for he still had no idea of where he was right now until he turned to a familiar tunnel where the lair was and when he got there he got Jas to stand on her own since he had to lift her a little as he brought her there as he guided her to the lair now that she could walk on her own right now.

He still had no idea as to how they both got out of the lair in the first place since he didn't remember coming up with her before now and with his mind being still a little fuzzy right now he was still having a hard time remembering anything from today while he turned another way once again while getting closer to their destination as he thought right now about asking her if she could remember anything from before waking up on the surface "Were almost there sis almost there I know it then you can go to bed and get some rest" he said every once in awhile as to help her keep her calm for now as he still walked around the sewers with her so to keep her calm for as long as he could right now before making her get into a panic attack about all of this and then needing to do something about it as he hates it when that happens to her especially with him really since it was mostly with his brothers that it happens and know how to calm her down in there own way and he just wanted to hurry up and go home right now to the get some well deserved sleep from all of this running and hiding form humans.

She was still confused at what was going on since she just wanted to go home right now and get some rest before anything else happens to them right now while they were alone and in the dark making her get closer to her brother as she was scared right now and just wanted to hurry up with this "When are we going to be back at the lair?" she asked as she was trembling right now and he had no idea at what he should do to help her right now "Soon and I promise once there you can go back to bed and rest there while I tell sensei you don't feel too good right now and that maybe you should rest instead" he said making her nod as she stopped trembling as they kept going to the direction of the lair like they were supposed to right now. As they got closer Mikey made sure that Jas was distracted as he didn't want her to be scared or anything else right now since whenever she is scared it always goes bad for her since they then need to make her sleep until they get her to bed so she could rest for now and he always felt bad about it which is why now they always need to have on them about four injections of drug to make her sleep and relax when ever she starts to panic from something bad and it's turning bad for them and it's an emergency that needs it.

But when they got to it and he pushed the brick that always makes the lair door open as Donnie set it up since they didn't want the lair to be discovered again like before while making sure that they all know which brick it was that would let the lair open up to them but there was no entrance to the lair making him worry about where it was right now and made him press harder for sometimes it get's stuck and he needs to press harder so he could then tell Donnie about it the next time he needs to open the lair door on it as Jas came over to him "Mikey where's the lair? I mean it's right here right?" she asked as she was worried "I think it's just Raph messing with us since he saw that we weren't in the lair anymore right now and wants us to stay out here" he said to her as to try and make her laugh and relax as she also untied her long and silky brown hair as it fell down all loose to her knees as she came over to him to see that there was still no entrance to the lair where he was and it was making her tremble so much more right now as she was scared right now and made her turn to look another way to see if maybe they were just in the wrong sewer tunnel and they would need to call them to come and get them or something before she saw what looked like to be a huge power cord in the water going to some location making her look at where it goes with Mikey as he found where it ended to what looked like to be a power box.

As it was then making him open it to find two switches and one that was covered in dust making him wipe it as the picture of a green turtle was on it making him turn it on as the wall they were at started crack open with dirt and so much rocks to open up to a lair before he walked inside to take a look around the place as Jas stayed out as she was scared right now of the place since she felt something odd about it as she had no idea of what this place was as it wasn't her home since she knew about it already so she just wanted to leave the place and keep looking for there home. She was so scared that she just wanted to stay out there and wait for Mikey to tell her she could come in since it was safe but he didn't yet and she then stayed out of there until she could "Is there anyone in there Mikey? Or anything odd in there that should be left alone?" she asked as she got closer to the entrance to be barely inside the place while staying out of it since she didn't want to go in there anytime soon right now "Not yet from what I can tell someone lives here but maybe there is but he or there just not here right now since there are so many chairs around here" he mumbled to her as a reply as she nodded and stayed out for now and waited for any news from him.

As he got inside he could see that the lair was not even like how it was most of the time before Donnie walked out of his lab like his brothers and sensei only for all of them to be different as they all froze in place as they saw the two of them "Mikey" Leo said as he and his brothers all looked at him like he was a ghost or something "Your both dead" he then said making Jassie's eyes widen as she trembles again while Mikey looked at all of them as he took a step back to get Jas to come over to his side "Y-your wrong w-were not d-dead" she stuttered to them as she was scared right now and got closer to Mikey so to be sure she was safe right now making him hold her closer to his shell for now until he knew it was safe for her right now so he just had to keep her there for now and talk to them before letting her move away from him as he looked at her seeing her all trembling and scared right now and almost having a panic attack from all of this.

Mikey believed that this was just crazy of them right now to say something like that to them when she was in this kind of state since Don should have seen her like that and told them to stop talking nonsense by now so she could calm down since he was the one who discovered this about her and made a few things to help her relax at times "Yeah were alive so stop saying that" he said back to them as Don took a step forward to them making Jas shrink as she got closer to him "But we saw you both dead with our own eyes" he said as he shakes his head no like crazy making Jas close her eyes as she squeaks out of fear as she didn't want to watch this any longer "WERE NOT DEAD! WERE RIGHT HERE AND ALIVE!" he yelled as this was turning mad for him since he knew this wasn't real and just a dream it had to be if his family believed that he and there sister were dead and he just wanted to wake up from this crazy dream right now to be with his real family like always right now but they still said that they were dead and that they saw them dead with there own eyes making him tell them that it wasn't true at all and that they were alive and not dead since there here in the lair right now.

This was even more confusing to her right now as they kept saying that to them over and over again while Mikey tried his best to reject what they were saying making her run out in a mad dash not listening to anything they were saying any longer as she started to run in all kinds of directions in the sewers until she started to hear voices of a few men coming closer to her as they were calling out to her to see if she was alright and that they were coming to help her so she needed to stay where she was before they get there making her start running the other way to lose them as best she could since she didn't want to be found by them making them take her out and bring her to the police station where she would need to talk to someone as they would need to take her somewhere to get her some help. Sadly she ran into a deep tunnel making her fall and try to grab onto something that was a pipe as she hits herself a few times before holding it as the men came over with flashlights making her pray that they don't find her and try to get her out of there as there voices grew silent all of a sudden as something starts to be pulled down to her as she kept her eyes closed the whole time it came closer to her side as she tried her best to hold onto the pipe as she didn't want to fall deeper in there then she was now "Give me your hand!" she heard someone say to her right next to her as she tries to move away while pulling herself a little closer to the pipe while shaking her head no to him making the person sigh from her rejecting him right now and making it worse right now "Jas you need to trust me right now and give me your hand!" he said to her as she thought about this.

Should she really trust this person who just told her to take his hand to maybe help her out of this hole where she could die right after letting go of the pipe while she didn't know who it was right now as he did say her nickname so she must know him or something and yet she was scared of him from all of this and she just wanted to wake up from this weird and crazy dream she was having right now about all of this as she would be in bed right now as she would then get out of her room to see the others doing something they like to do making her go to one of them and relax near them, she was sure this was all fake so if she did so by taking his hand would she wake up from the dream after being safe with him or if she let's go and falls would she die or wake up from all of this it still didn't make much sense to her after even just thinking all of that up in her head made her head hurt. Deciding to take that risk and then making her open her eyes to see Donnie right there as he was trying to reach out to her while he held himself with a manriki chain as it was held by someone else to make sure he was steady as he waits to be able to get pulled up making her slowly but still lower herself from the pipe she held onto before trying to take his hand and hold it as tightly as she could as he then pulled her closer to him to make her let go of the pipe so they could get going "Pull us up I got her!" he yelled as she kept her eyes closed and held him tightly as she was very scared.

Once up she kept on holding on to him as she was scared from all of this "I want to go home. I want to go home since it has to be a dream it just has to be a dream" she mumbled as she trembles from all of this happening as she was still confused from all of this even happening to her right now and she just wanted to get back home while Donnie held her in his arms while trying to soothe her right now as she started to drift to sleep after all of this rush crashed on her now that it caught up to her at last making her slowly relax her body as she slept. All of this had to be crazy since this was all so different for her as nothing was like she used to know about, as she slept she felt safety around her as it was making her relax even more then she was before as she felt something familiar coming closer to her and yet it wasn't the same as she decided to just let herself dream right now as she was so tired right now and wanted to sleep something up she likes as it would help her relax for now since she just hoped this was all just a dream and that something went wrong making her fall asleep or something.

Mikey was still talking to them about all this nonsense when she ran off from him and he didn't notice yet until he could feel that where she was got cold for him and it made him turn around to see that she was gone and it made him try to look for her but three lines of colors ran pass him as his brothers ran out of the lair to find her as he was starting to panic as his mind was putting all that was just said to him together as he thought was all a dream and still he didn't know what to think of any of this, Splinter who watched everything from next to his sons saw that Jasmine had run off and didn't say a thing as he was now walking over to the one he could see was Michelangelo as he was struggling from all of this getting it into his head right now and he decided to try and calm him down for now "I see that you are having a hard time with all of this but maybe some time in resting will help you calm down" he said to him as it helped him look over to him before starting to get up with him and walked to his chamber. He could feel some tension from him and all Splinter could do was talk to him as he would try and help him open up to him as he would tell him everything he felt like saying to him before feeling better after all of this before letting him have some rest "I can feel that you are not alright my child. You may speak to me about it if you wish" he said as Mikey looked up to him as he looked so scared right now so he decided to just let him stay here for now and simply relax on his own for now until his three sons return to the lair with Jasmine.

 **Donnie's point of view**

As they walked to the lair Don couldn't help but look down to Jas as she was sleeping calmly in his arms right now and it made him wonder why she was in such a panic and made her run off like that that all kinds of solutions came into his mind playing them into his head one by one right now as they walked into the lair to see that there sensei and Mikey weren't even there right now "What are you thinking about Don?" Leo asked as he was gently placing her down on a cot into his lab before turning to his oldest brother. He had no idea of what he was thinking about right now since his mind was still working on over-drive right now that he was certain that he was going to have a headache from it later on "I-i just don't know what to think about Leo" he answered as he walked out and over to the couch where Raph was right now while reading a comic he had in his hand right now "I know it's hard but maybe when she wakes up and Mikey comes out we can figure all of this out" Leo said to him "Yeah I mean ya saw how she flipped out when we told them they were dead. She literally freaked out about it even Mikey did it" Raph said as he got closer to them just as master Splinter came out a little from his room making them turn to him "Michelangelo has fallen asleep in my room" he simply said as Raph went in to bring him to the cot next to the one Jas was on right now.

Once he came out of the lab he sat back down with them as there father was seated with them now "So wha' now?" he asked as he was also confused about all of this "I mean they need to tell us how they got here" he added since even he knew that there little brother and big sister were both dead since so long ago right now and it was impossible that they survived for they saw how they died and it was horrible to see as they buried them in the place she loved to be at when it was summer. It was still weird to see these two like that as they were in a way different from the ones they know so well and yet they were the same to them but to Don he had to take a closer look at them before they wake up or anything for now since it was for sure that if he's correct Jas would be having a panic attack when she realizes that all of this is real and not just a dream from what she said when he rescued her with help from Raph, he got to work with making a few papers ready for him to take notes about all of this as he was sure that she would be scared so he was going to need something to help her relax before he could talk to her about anything to her so he could understand something "Is there something troubling you my son?" Splinter asked as he walked over to his brainiac son "She was so scared sensei. I mean she was hiding behind Mikey and she even fell in a hole but held onto a pipe to stay alive and refused to take my hand until I said her name" he explained as he remembered that incident all to well for they had to knock out the workers before saving her from death "I understand my son but you must understand that this is very confusing and scary to her so it will take some time for her to understand" he replied before walking over to the door "Now it is time for all of us to get some rest" he said before walking to his room making his three sons do so for the night while Don looked back to Jas as he knew there was more to her.


	2. Confusing conversations

She felt warm from a fluffy blanket that covered her body with a pillow under her head and yet on something flat, cold and hard as she returned from her dream land making her understand that she might be in Don's lab since she could hear voices not too far from her right now, talking as they didn't make sense to her for there sentences were most of the time muffled to her "Different shape in form" "Other DNA fragments in samples" "Different life and world" and a few more that were making no sense to her as she started to groan as she moved around a little as she woke up to see Raph next to her cot as it made her feel like it really was just a dream making her relax from it before closing her eyes again to sleep some more while her mind went back to Mikey. But when her eyes got fully adjusted to the light and seeing the room better they widen when she saw that it wasn't her Raph or her brother Donnie's lab making her jump of the cot while landing on her butt as she freaked out by screaming a pitch squeak on him making Raph have no idea as to what he should do right now, but head out of the lab to call his two other brothers and sensei for some help with this problem he was having in there right now, she moved back straight under a desk as she fully hid herself with a chair with wheels on it to hide a little more from anyone as the four came back into the lab while Mikey who came with her was still deeply sleeping right now in another part of the room which was good for them as they didn't want this to turn out worse then it is now and they had no idea as to what was going on right now with why she did that all of a sudden as she saw him since all he really was doing this whole time was watching her as she started to wake up.

"I don' know what really happen' you guys, all I was doin' was just watching her like ya asked Don ta see if anythin' happens as she started to wake up an' looked at me, then she closed her eyes only slowly to open them wide an' just flipped out all of a sudden on me as she got off the cot and started ta move away!" he explained as they ran inside and started to look for her as they had no idea what she could be doing right now and with there father looking around they had to do this fast "All three of you leave this room now!" he commanded them making them leave like he said and waited outside of the lab until he let's them in when he got her to come out. Splinter was walking over to the desk she was hidden under as she was trembling in fear right now, as he came over to her he decided to sing the same lullaby he sang to his children when they were younger " _Nen-nen yo kororiyo suya-suya to oyasuminasai_ " he started to whisper to her as she was still hidden from him " _Nen-nen yo okororiyo yasashi hito ni sooachimasu you ni_ " she started to stop trembling at that moment making him smile for he had made some progress with her " _Kami-sama arigatou, enjeru mo arigatou_ " she slowly pushed the chair away with her feet while not looking at him as he moved back a little for when she would come out " _Nen-nen yo okororiyo papa no mune oe oyasuminasai_ " she was then out of there but not moving any closer to him as she was looking down to her feet as he then sang the lullaby again as he saw her reaction to it being quite positive making him wonder if the song had a positive reaction to her while she moved to hug him as she started to cry in his arms.

As the three waited it didn't take long before there father walked out of the lab, he turned to his smart son "She is waiting for you now" he simply said "It would seem that an old lullaby I used to sing to you all when you were younger makes her feel something positive from it" he added before walking to his room to watch his shows, Don turned to his two older brothers as he hoped to get something out of them but if she was ready to see him then who knows what would happen if it was someone else who came in instead and with a heavy sigh he walked to his lab while closing the door slowly behind himself as he didn't want anyone else hearing them talk. He walked over to her as she was seated on the cot she slept on before only she was watching him while he came over to her while not looking away from him as he took a chair and sat on it when he pulled it in front of her "Sorry for running out. I was just scared and confused" she said after looking down to her toes making him look sad as he never saw someone like this before "Yeah we were just surprised that you two found our lair and with losing our baby brother and big sister you put us in such a shock" he explained as she nodded while he took a better look at her now that he could fully see her now as she wasn't behind her little brother anymore right now.

Her hair was long, dark brown and in need of serious help as it was tangled and dirty right now, she wore the same glasses as her sister does only her eyes were a mix of brown and gold while his sister's were brown with blue, she wore more of a dark pink fighting outfit with short sleeves on the shirt while the wraps that were to be on her elbows were to her wrists making him wonder why she had them like that but as he was about to touch them her eyes widen as she went into full panic mode making her scream in fear of what he was about to do as at that moment Splinter ran in and got to her side in a heartbeat as he sang once again to help her calm down. Mikey started to wake up when he heard screaming from his sister making him move around the place he was in to take a look at what was making her scream right now, he got to them and when he saw how scared she was he knew she needed to be given the medication if they wanted her to calm down so he started to move "An' where da ya think yer goin' kid?!" Raph demanded as he grabs him by the shell making Mikey squirm as the others came over to him while he was still holding the needle, the second Jasmine's eyes laid on it her panic got even worse making Leo go to her side and try to calm her down as best he could since his father wasn't as successful as before "It's alright just breath in, breath out, breath in. breath out" he said as he showed it to her making her do the same as him.

As she calmed down Raph let Mikey go as he believed it was for the best while Don walked over to Jas to try and understand this making the others but Mikey leave the room as he sat with her "Alright Jas, Mikey I want you to try and answer my questions alright?" he asked as they nod to him "Okay so what is your home like?" he first asked them as Jas started to look around "It's smaller and just n-not here" she explained making him nod "Okay then and what can you remember before coming here? Maybe you were doing something before you arrived here?" he asked making her hold her head as she tried her best to remember like Mikey was "W-we were bringing y-you some soup" he said "And what was I doing when you came in with the soup?" he asked making them look at him "Y-you wouldn't tell u-us saying that w-we were too s-stupid to understand and t-that we should s-stop asking you stupid questions" she said to him as he looked sad again "But you were working on a... a door I think. You were trying to make it open like the krang do" she then said to him. Don started to laugh at this making the two of them look at him as if he grew a second head all of a sudden as they had no idea at why he was laughing at this "Now I get it. It's all making sense now" he said as they still had no idea at what he was talking about right now as he got up "Donatello?" Splinter asks as he and his other two brothers walk inside to see what was going on right now all of a sudden for they heard him laughing not long ago and they all wanted to know what was going on right now.

"I figured all of this out just now" he explained as Mikey and Jas started to fall asleep yet again making Splinter walk over to them and help them lie down before covering them with the blanket she was using first "Let us let them rest for now as they have had a very hard time" he said before they all walked out of the lab to leave them alone for now "Alright so what do we do?" Raph asks them as he had no idea at what they should do making Leo look at them as there father went to his room to sleep "Don call Leatherhead and tell him about all of this and ask him if he can help you with something that you need and Raph call Casey and April and tell them about this see if they could come over at some point but still call before coming here" he said before they nodded and left to make the call like they were told to do before going to sleep.

It didn't take long for the couple to be answering and saying that they would come over tomorrow with some supplies for them as they got some for them just today but with work on there hands it was the only time they could come right now, as for Leatherhead he said he would come tomorrow aswell to see this for himself as he didn't really believe it much from just being told about this and he wanted to make sure of it as he said he would help in any way possible. Don had many things going on in his head right now after what she said about there Donnie making him wonder if they were even nice to them at all since they looked so sad while saying it to him that he wanted to understand her state a little more first to be careful the next time something happens to her and needs help for it since he could tell that something was very wrong with her about all of this right now and he just wanted to help her right now before getting some sleep for now since he wasn't that tired right now and if he didn't do this first then it was for sure that he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.


	3. There gone and i don't know where

As Donnie started to wake up he could feel his body being pulled up from the ground as he took his head in his hands "Don what happened here?" Leo demanded to him as he tried to remember everything "I-i don't know" he simply answered as Raph looks around the lab "What in the world happened here?!" he demanded as the whole looked like a tornado came in and destroyed everything near it making Don look around "I don't remember" he said as he sat down on his chair while trying to remember it all. But only small pieces came back to him as he still had no idea at what happened here "Where are Jas and Mikey?" Leo asked making Don remember as he looked at the krang portal he was working on "I don't know" he said "You don't know?" Raph then said as he looked at the portal before lifting it up to see that it was broken "What happened to it and what happened in here!" he said before seeing a very small part of his sister's hair and of his brother's bandana tails with half of there metal tray sliced as where it was cut was still warmer then the rest of it making him go over to his genius brother in anger.

"What happened here!?" he asked again as he had to know what was going on "I-i was working on the portal when they came in, asking me to eat before asking what I was doing. But I told them to leave and it made them mad as they tried to make me move and eat and I pushed them" he simply said as his head started to hurt right now from all of this making Leo look down to see the items there as he wondered where they could be "What is going on in here?!" master Splinter asks as he, April and Casey walk in as they were doing some training "Don lost Mikey and Jas" Raph said making the tall rat turn to his smart son "And I believe you will be able to find a way to find them and ring them back?" he asked him "Yes it will take some time though but if i'm right there just in a different dimension" he answered making there father nod back "Well then until then you are all grounded and will not be allowed out of the lair if not to find your brother and sister" he said before walking away.

"So now what?" April asked as she started to pick up a few things around to help clean up the place as it was a mess "Well I need to figure somethings about the portal before being able to get them back but with it broken like this I won't be able to fix it so it can open again even if I try" he said before they all got to work on cleaning up the place as best they could right now. Leo had no idea about what he should do right now since this was all wrong right now and with it being all on him he had to find a way to make sure there all balanced until the last two members of the family return to them safely so they could continue there lives together like they always do right now "Anyways Don you need to try and figure out where they are right now, once you do tell us what you need so we can go there to get them back" he said making his brother nod "I will all I need is some time and I should be able to find out where they are no problem" he replied before they were done cleaning the lab up from everything.

April and Casey left after it was getting late and there parents would get worried if they don't leave the mutant family alone before Slash and Leatherhead walk into the lab to see how were things for them right now only to see them all in the lab "What is going on in here Raphael?" Slash asked him as they were good friends since long ago making him explain everything to them while Leo spoke to Don about how long it might take him to work on all of this. Leatherhead came over to them as they stopped talking "I hope I may help you in any ways possible my friends" he said to them "Thanks Leatherhead it would really help me" Don said to him before the two mutants left for there home. Raph was still mad at Don for doing something this stupid to there siblings as he knew they were just helping "How could you do something this stupid to them!?" he said as stomps over to him not caring that he bumped into Leo just now "I had no intentions of doing this I mean I had no idea that this was going to happen!" he replied as there bickering grew louder by the insults making Leo try to stop this before it got worst.

"Hey you guys. Come on and just stop it" he said as he tried to stop them "SHUT UP MIKEY!" they yelled together making Leo fall back a little from this as they looked at him in surprise at what they did before apologizing to one another "I need to get to work" Donnie said before sitting on his chair to get started on working with the portal as Raph left for his room. Leo decided that maybe it was time for his brother to rest as he saw him closing his eyes like he was starting to sleep making him need to grab him "Don when was the last time you slept?" he asked making Don think a little about it "I don't know maybe tuesday" he said making Leo's eyes widen for Don hasn't slept for three days now making him get up and walk to his room "You need to sleep Donnie your working to hard right now" he said as he got him into his room before placing him into bed to sleep.

It didn't take long before he slept letting him leave the room to see how his other brother was doing right now from all of this right now after what happened earlier today for he knew something was odd about all of this and he just wanted this off of his chest for now before doing anything else tonight since it's for sure that they weren't going on patrol tonight or anytime soon before this was fixed so he might aswell take care of this for now. When he got to his brother's bedroom door he could hear the heavy metal music from his radio playing almost at full blast right now meaning he was mad and he really wanted to be left along right now but that wasn't going to happen right now since this had to be taken care of right now before anything else happens to them so he knocks on the door and waited for something to happen before doing it again only louder then the last one as he heard the music lowering before doing it again "Go away Leo" he heard his brother say from the other side of the door making him knock again.

He knew his brothers well but his sister was harder to solve but he knew that when Raph was in his room with his music on he had to be heard louder then his music for it to work and right now that was going to be the only way for him to open up to him and he hoped it works right now "I said go away Leo" he said again this time louder then before making Leo bang on the door this time to make him open. Raph almost slammed his door open but quickly stopped when he understood that his brother and father were sleeping right now and it was for the best to be quiet about this right now "What are you doing here?" he asked as he glares at his brother "I simply wanted to see how you were doing right now from what just happened" he said to him as his brother let's him in his room as he sat down on his bed "Alright now it's just hard to get it all in my head that there somewhere else then here right now you know?" he explained as he tried his best to old in his feelings about all of this right now as he never shows any emotions to the others.

He didn't say a thing for he didn't know since this was the first time that it happened to them right now but at the same time he knew that all of this was going to turn out for the better for all of them soon after they find the other two and bring them home "Leo. Sorry for what happened in the lab earlier I just went with everything you know?" he added as his brother was about to leave the room while closing the door behind himself "Yeah I know goodnight bro" he said not looking back at him before walking to his room to get some sleep aswell right now since he needed it right now like the rest of them as he had yet gone to bed as it was later then he usually goes to sleep during the day and he realized how hard it was to just make sure they were all going to get some sleep right now like he was and not just get up and do something else while he was sleeping making him get out of his room to check on Don who was sound asleep in his bed making him sigh in relief before gently closing the door and walking back to his room to get to his bed and get some sleep like they were doing right now.

During the next day everyone was helping in any way possible Don with finding out where Mikey and Jas were right now and how to get them back here to there dimension as they might not even know it yet since this might be a new world to them and right now, none of them wanted him to think anything negative about where they could be right now and what could be happening to them as they work on finding them. Slash would mostly watch them from afar as he knew something was off around here and he wanted to find out while letting them know a few things about the lifestyle they chose to live with all this time and haven't even noticed it yet for he knew many secrets about them and wanted them to know about all of them soon and was going to just not right now when they were busy with all of this and simply wanted to see Jas and Mikey again safe and sound.

Sometimes Leo would need to force Don to get some rest as he wasn't at his full 100% right now even after sleeping for a few hours last night and he wanted him to be fully ready for when they would go and get the other two back home where it was for sure they would be safe "Leo i'm fine right now so let me get back to work" Don said as he was being dragged again to his room "Don you aren't fully healthy right now and your only making it worse as you keep working without sleeping" he implied back to him before getting him to bed as he fell asleep not long after his head touches the pillow making Leo walk out in victory from that before going to see that the others were now gone to get some rest aswell right now from all of this and would come back maybe later on today.

Raph was busy pushing some kind of heavy mega computer to a side of the lab making Leo go in to help him out a little "Casey was supposed to help but he left not long ago with April saying he had some homework to do right now and he forgot about it" he explained making Leo nod as he knew it was another way of saying he was walking April home and might not be back today at all making him sigh and shake his head no as he was getting tired of this from him all the time right now and he just wanted him to stop this right now and just focus on helping them get Mikey and Jas back home where they belong right now as it was there most important thing to do right now then anything else then take April back home safely when she could protect herself no problem.


	4. Brother's and small secrets

Slowly Mikey blinked at Donatello who continued to look at him after he had spoken about what he believed. Next to Donatello, Raph was staring at his genius brother, making no attempt to hide his mouth which was hanging open in shock at what Donatello had said. On Donatello's other side Leo sat in stunned silence, his eyes regularly flickering between his brother and Mikey while Jas was seated next to her brother as she was extremely confused at what they were just told by the genius turtle as it made her want a better explanation to make better sense of it all right now. Swallowing nervously Mikey spoke "You…think were… from another dimension?"

Across from him Donatello nodded "Yes. It's the only explanation I can think of that is supported by all the evidence I have." Jas shook his head "What do you mean?" Donatello shrugged "Well for one thing his blood type is different. Our Mikey had 'O' blood. That's why we always used his if we needed a transfusion. But your Mikey's blood type is AB-. It a completely different blood type as for our Jas she had B+ blood which we had to get from one of our friends when she needed it but you have A- blood which is different but the same as Leo's blood. But it's more than just that" From his spot in his seat splinter spoke "Speak plainly Donatello"

Sighing softly Don smiled weakly at Jas before continuing about Mikey while looking at him "Both of your blood has antibodies to diseases I've never seen before. Not only that but the trace amounts of mutagen that is in your Mikey's blood, it's more complex than the traces in all of ours. I'm sure if I ran other tests I could find more ways that you're different but those are the big ones. And because of them and what you've both told me, it's my conclusion that you're not 'our'…" Donatello gestured to Leo and Raph as well as himself "…Mikey and Jas but instead from a parallel dimension" Swallowing again Mikey spoke while looking over to her sister "So…so what now? How do we get back?" she then asked him with a slight panic to the answer she might get.

Across from him, Mikey watched as Donatello sighed sadly before shaking his head slowly "I…I don't know" Mikey felt his heart clench as panic rippled through him "W…what do you mean? What do you mean you don't know? We've got to get back!" He didn't mean to shout the last bit at all really for he was also getting scared of not being able to go back with his sister to there own dimension. It felt like the chair he was sitting on had been jerked out from under him. his mouth opened and closed but no words came out as he struggled to understand just what he'd been told. Across from him Donatello leaned in trying to reassure him as his sister was not able to right now for she was scared from his tone of voice "Obviously I'll do some research and see if there is anything I can do but…for now…I think you're gunna have to-"

But his words were cut off as Mikey stood up suddenly as he shakes his head making Jas eyes widen in fear of what he might do before them all. Donatello's eyes widened in shock as he watched the small turtle pant and gasp his sides shaking and heaving as he struggled to breath. Tears were trickling down the sides of his face and Donatello could not help but notice just how pale his skin had gotten "N…no…" Mikey's voice was weak. Slowly he began to shake his head, the rest of his body begin to shake too "no…no…no…NO…" This was all a dream. That's what it was, it was one really long really detailed, REALLY horrible dream. None of this was real for him or his sister. Any moment he'd opened his eyes and be back in his room in his lair with HIS family who would be there watching him in worry to what had happened for him to not be in the dojo getting ready for there morning training like usual. He clamped his eyes willing himself to wake up from the dream. It wasn't the first time he'd forced himself to wake up. but when he opened his eyes nothing had changed, he was still here, sitting in a kitchen that wasn't his being stared at by creatures who may have looked like his family but…

 ***SMACK***

Pain lanced through the side of Mikey's face as he slapped himself. Forcing himself to work through the pain Mikey moved, readying to slap himself again when he felt someone grab his wrist "WHAT THE SHELL ARE YOU DOING!?" He struggled against the grip, trying to throw off Raphael who had grabbed his arm and the back of his head and was now restraining him from hitting himself again. He couldn't stop the tears that were running down the sides of his face "This is a dream. It's not… IT'S NOT REAL!" He shouted the words, continuing to struggle as Raphael's grip on him tightened as his sister started to panic a little from what she was seeing him doing right now. He had to wake up. His brothers would be mad at him if he slept for too long and his sister would get worried about him for it. It was all a dream. He had to wake up. He… had…

Raphael grunted in surprise as Mikey's body went limp, seemingly to crumple in on itself. Nervously Raphael looked to his brothers unsure of what to do, but his attention was drawn back to Mikey as the young turtle let out a sob "No…no… this is wrong…it's all wrong…" Chewing his lip Raphael made up his mind, pulling the young turtle's body against his own in what he hoped was a reassuring hug "Hey, listen. Everything will be ok" He felt Mikey shake his head "No…it's all wrong…" Biting his lip Raph shifted, pulling back while at the same time kneeling down so he was level with Mikey's face "Hey… listen to me…" When Mikey didn't respond Raphael gave him a gentle shake before speaking in a firmer voice "LISTEN TO ME" this made Jas jump in fear from the loud yell as Leo went to hold her gently so to calm her down even just a little bit.

He watched as Mikey's eyes flickered up to connect with him. Smiling at the small turtle Raphael continued "I know…I know things seem pretty bad right now. But…but we'll fix this ok? I promise we'll fix this. We'll get you back home where you belong. Ok?" He watched as in front of him Mikey sniffed loudly but nodded "O…ok" Raph's smile widened "Good. And in the mean time we'll do whatever we can to make you and your sister feel welcome. Isn't that right guys?" As he spoke Raphael glanced up at Donnie and Leo who all nodded as they tried to calm Jas down from all of this happening right in front of her own eyes. Looking back to Mikey, Raphael had been about to speak when he froze. Raphael swallowed, his throat having gone suddenly dry as he continued to look into the startling blue eyes that were gazing up at him. Those eyes… they were…so similar to Michelangelo's; same shade, same shape, even the flecks of dark blue that dotted them were the same. It almost…looked like…

Biting his lip Raphael forced himself to think. No, no this was not Michelangelo; not THEIR Michelangelo at any rate like Jasmine wasn't their Jasmine "Why…" Raphael's voice shook slightly "Why don't we show you around the lair?" He watched as in front of him Mikey looked nervously around before nodding slowly "O…ok" Smiling at the smaller turtle Raphael stood up, his eyes connecting with Leo's for a moment, passing a silent communication between them. _Will you do it?_ In response Leo stepped forward, reaching out to touch Mikey's shoulder "Follow me. I'll show you both around" Raphael bit his lip as Mikey glanced nervously at him, the young turtle's face filled with uncertainty and a small amount of fear before nodding and moving to follow Leo as Jas stood up to follow who walked off in the direction of the dojo.

Slowly moving Raphael stood up, leaning against the kitchen counter slightly. He felt Donatello move in, his hand coming to tentatively touch Raphael's shoulder "Hey… what's wrong?" Donnie's words were filled with concern. Continuing to lean against the kitchen counter Raphael remained silent for a few moments his head turned as he watched Leonardo leading Mikey away. Once he was sure the small turtle was out of earshot he spoke "You…you really think them from an alternate dimension?" Next to him Donatello nodded "I do. At least that's the most logical answer I can come up with. Given the limited evidence I have to go on" Biting his lip Raphael struggled to find the best way to word the question that was occupying his brain "Do…do you think… their…like…our… how ALTERNATE do you think they are?"

Continuing to grip the kitchen counter for support Raphael watched as his brother sighed softly "I… I don't know. When they're both calmer maybe we can gently question them about their dimension? But….as it is right now, I don't think they have the same relationship we have with each other. In fact, I…I get the feeling their brothers don't treat them very well" Raphael bit his lip again, watching as across the lair Leo led Mikey and Jas out of the dojo and towards Donnie's lab "But… but they look so similar. I mean… yeah he's shorter and she has longer hair but…there eyes…" Next to him Donatello sighed again "Raph, this is not OUR Mikey or OUR Jas. This Mikey and Jas is a completely different person, with their own set of hopes and dreams" Raphael sighed sadly "I know… I just…"

Next to him Donnie shifted, leaning in to take Raph's hand into his own, while pulling the red turtle into a gentle hug "I know Raph. We're all struggling with the same thoughts right now. We all want this Mikey and Jas to be exactly the same. And I'm not saying they aren't close to our Mikey and Jas but until we know more about them… we can't assume anything" Raph nodded slowly "O…ok I just…" Donnie cut him off, leaning in to gently nuzzle Raph's neck. He knew what Raph was going to say. In truth they had all been thinking it once the shock of Mikey and Jas stumbling back into their lives had worn off. But now was not the time for such questions, not only was it unhelpful but it could quite possibly scare Jas and Mikey and make him feel uncomfortable with them around. For several moments Raphael remained silent before speaking "… I really… really… wanted it to be them. For this whole thing to end and to have Mikey and Jas back"

Nodding, Donnie pressed in, nuzzling Raphael neck in a reassuring and loving way "I know Raph. I did to. But our Mikey and our Jas are gone, and now another Mikey and Jas needs our help. Ok?"

Raph nodded "Ok"

 **MEANWHILE with Leo, Jas and Mikey**

Following behind Leo, Mikey and Jas stopped as they came to a small row of 5 doors "And these are our rooms. Donnie's is first…" Mikey nodded as he looked at the well-kept door while Jas simply walked over to it "…and this is Raph's…" Mikey could not help but smile as he found Raph's door had a few small cracks in it while Jas simply nodded. most likely from the times Raphael had been mad and slammed it in anger "… this one is mine…" again Mikey smiled, Leo's door looked exactly as he expected it to be, polished and well-kept without any signs of damage "….and this is…" Leo's voice trailed off as they came to the fourth and final door in the group. Mikey watched as Leo slowly reached out, running his hand along the wooden surface of the door. After a moment Leo turned to look at him "This… will be your room Mikey while...the other one will be yours Jas. Ok?"

Mikey nodded with his sister "O…ok" They watched as Leo glanced back at the two doors, before opening the one that Jasmine would be using she simply placed her hand over his to let him know she could do it and would come into the other one later on when she was done looking around making him nod as she opens the door to get inside making his eyes roving over the simple wooden surface for a few moments before reaching out to touch the handle. Following Leo inside Mikey found himself standing in a small room that for the most part was empty. A bed had been made up and pushed against the far wall. Next to it a small lamp and nightstand had been set up, but other than a few boxes stacked in the corner, the room was bare "Sor… sorry it's kind of… depressing" Leo's voice was sheepish as he spoke "I…we don't get many guests down here"

But Mikey shook his head "No…no it's perfect. Thank you…" Walking past Leo as Jas came in to take a look, Mikey touched the blankets that lay on top of his bed, noting they felt pretty close to how his own blankets felt; even if they weren't adorned with the images of comic book superheroes. Turning back Mikey smiled to Leo who remained where he was as Jas walked over to him to look around the place, watching him. biting his lip Mikey tried to think of something to say that would end this uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them all "so…" this made the two siblings look at Leo as he was almost looking at them "Can I ask you both something?" Leo's words were calm and cool. Nodding Mikey and Jas watched as Leo shifted a little before speaking "What…what are we…I mean me and Donnie and Raph like…in your dimension?"

Mikey bit his lip as he considered the question for a few moments "Well…you're all a bit…well for one thing you're all shorter" Jas smiled as Leo chuckled at her words. It was true in Jas and Mikey's home dimension Leo was still taller than him but only by an inch while she was taller than them only shorter then Donnie. But the Leo standing in front of them now was easily 2 inches taller than they were "And…well… Leo's very calm. He never loses his cool. He always meditating or training. Raph… he's…" Leo watched as Mikey's shoulder slumped slightly as he spoke while Jas was looking away from this "He's always angry. He's always yelling or wanting to fight something. He and Leo fight all the time…but they get mad when…when I try to break them up" That last part came out so softly that if Leo hadn't been able to read Jassie's lips he probably would not have heard what she'd said. He watched as Mikey's shoulders slumped a little bit more "And Donnie…he's a genius. He can build anything. Sometimes… sometimes he gets mad at us. Tells us to go away cause were bothering him… or cause were too stupid to help"

Leo bit his lip, his hands balling into a fist at Mikey's words. But he forced himself to relax, to not show the anger that welled up in his gut as he watched Mikey's shoulders slump a bit more while Jas was simply shaking while trying her best to hold in her tears. Taking several deep breaths Leo moved, walking forward to pull the sad girl and turtle in front of him into a soft hug. He felt Mikey tense up for a moment as Leo's hands wrapped around his shoulders. But after a few moment Mikey relaxed and Jas started to tremble even more as she sniffled trying even harder to not cry right now after a few more moments returned the hug. Giving Mikey's body a gentle squeeze Leo spoke "Well…we're not like that. Well ok, I'm pretty much that way. And Raph and I do fight sometimes… but Raph won't get mad at you two, and Donnie will never call either of you stupid. I promise you both that" He felt Mikey shift, pulling back slightly to look at him "Are…are you sure?"

Leo nodded "Yeah. I'm sure" He watched the complex waves of emotion ripple through Mikey's face. Watched as hope, fear, uncertainty, and affection crossed Mikey's face while Jas was now crying making him hold her tighter than he was at first to let her know he was there for her right now. After a few moments they spoke "We promise we won't be in the way. we won't bother or annoy anyone. we promise" Sighing softly Leo pulled Mikey and Jas back into another hug "Mikey… Jas" it started Leo to realize that he was shaking, his grip on the smaller turtle's body quivering slightly as he held him. He squeezed Mikey tighter while Jas was still crying, partly to help reassure the small turtle and girl but also to hopefully hide just how emotional Leo was feeling at the moment. He could feel Mikey shaking to, as the smaller turtle spoke "I'll be good. I… I promise I'll be good"

He squeezed Mikey tighter, willing the smaller turtle to understand. He wished his other brothers were here. They would be able to hel- As if on cue Leo felt two bodies press against theirs, adding to the hug as two pairs of arms wrapped around the three. They stay like this for a while, gently hugging Mikey and Jas, willing them to understand just how much they loved them both, despite all that had happened. Slowly Mikey's shaking stopped and Jassie's sobbing calmed down, his sides becoming calm. He did his best to breath like his sister was, inhaling and exhaling as master splinter had showed him to do whenever he was overly upset or emotional. This…this was nice. The hug…it felt good. Their brother's normally didn't hug them much. Yes, when they'd been young they had all hugged and cuddle together, but as they had grown older such physical connections had dwindled until they were almost nonexistent. Now the only real contact they had with each other was during sparing, or if one of them got injured and had to be helped to the infirmary. In truth the only HUGS Mikey and Jas could regularly count on was the one armed hugs they got from his brothers on their birthdays.

His eyes drifted closed as the scent of the brother's washed over him. In some ways they were very close to how Jas and Mikey's brothers smelled. Leo's scent was still musky with a tinge a sweet, Donnie still smelled like the pages of an old book, and Raph still had the sweaty musk about him. But in other ways they were VERY different. Leo's scent had some kind of flowering air about it, perhaps lavender of ginseng? Donnie carried with him a faint smell of chemicals. And Raph's scent was mixed in with the smells of gasoline and oil. He inhaled again, filling his lungs with those scents, making another soft churr ripple through his body. He felt them shift, pressing in just a little bit tighter, making their scents just a bit stronger as they filled his nostrils. Almost as if he were in a dream he opened his eyes. Next to him he could feel Leo's breath ghosting across the side of his face and neck. Slowly he shifted, turning to look sideways at Leo, who's had turned his head so he was looking at Mikey.

Gently Mikey bit his lip. Leo looked so… perfect. It might not have been HIS Leo, but… Again Mikey bit his lip. Leo's lips were so close. It would have been so easy to lean in and touch them, to kiss them as he'd always secretly wanted to do. Vaguely he wondered were Leo's lips soft or rough? Would Leo pull away from him in disgust or would he… He felt his body move on its own, his head moving forward. He felt Leo's gaze upon him, watching him and silently he prayed. _Let me have this….just this one…_ … _please_. But the rest of Mikey's thoughts were cut off a loud growl came from Raphael who blushed slightly as everyone pulled apart and turned to look at him. Smiling sheepishly Raph spoke "Sorry… it's almost dinner time and I haven't had anything since breakfast"

Instantly something in Mikey's mind clicked. It was almost dinner time, which meant he needed start fixing dinner! "S…sorry Raph. I'll dinner ready soon. I promise" Leo felt his eyes widen as Mikey rushed passed them and out of the room making even Jas surprised at the sudden change in the atmosphere around them, as though desperate to leave. Glancing at Donnie Leo noted that Donnie too seem surprised by Mikey's reacting to Raph's comment. Without saying a word, the brothers move, leaving Mikey's room and moving to watch as the small turtle rushed into the kitchen and began to pull open cupboards and drawer, only to freeze when he found that things were not where they expected them to be. They watched as Mikey's began to panic, rushing to pull open more cupboards and drawers with greater urgency. They could see the look of fear beginning to spread across Mikey's face.

Nervously Donnie looked to Leo and Raph before stepping forward "Mikey?" He turned at the sound of his name, his heartbeat pounding as he found the brothers all looking at him. He bit his lip, it was wrong, it was wrong; he should have had dinner ready by now "S… sorry Donnie. I'll hurry. Ok?" But Donnie shook his head "No…no I was just… would you like any help?" His body seemed to freeze, at Donnie's words as his brain struggled to understand "H…h… help?" In front of him Donnie nodded "Yes. Would you like some help in fixing dinner?" He watched as Mikey's mouth opened and closed without any words coming out. Donnie felt his heart clench slightly as he watched the young turtle struggle to speak. Seizing the moment, Donnie slowly moved forward so he was in the kitchen with Mikey who watched his, his eyes wide as though he were afraid.

Kneeling down Donnie spoke again "What are you looking for Mikey?" He watched as Mikey swallowed a few times before managing to speak "The knives and cutting board" Nodding Donnie moved, reaching back to pull out the cutting board which they kept tucked between the wall and the microwave, before pulling open a drawer and producing a small knife before turning to set them both down on the counter "Here" Turning to look at Mikey Donnie spoke again "doesn't…. Don't your brothers ever help you fix dinner?" Such an activity was common amongst the brothers. At the end of the day they all pitched in to help make dinner. But Mikey was shaking his head "No. Leo…is normally off training with Splinter. Donnie is always working in his lab. And Raph… doesn't like to be bothered only Jas helped me out but it wasn't often since she had extra training most of the time making it hard for her to help me"

Again Donnie bit his lip, this time out of anger instead of sadness. It was really starting to bother him just how much the alternate versions of him and his brothers seemed to take advantage of Mikey and Jas. Taking a deep breath Donnie did his best to hide his anger, instead smiling down at Mikey "Well, WE'RE…" Donnie gestured to himself, Leo and Raph "… different. we always cook dinner together. So how about we help you?" He watched as Mikey swallowed nervously before nodding slowly "O… ok… but… are you sure?" Behind him Donnie felt his brothers move in, nodding as they stepped into the kitchen "We're sure Mikey. Now… what is it you were planning to make?" Again Mikey swallowed nervously "um… I was thinking spaghetti. But only if it's ok with you"

Raph nodded "Yeah. We all love spaghetti" They all watched as Mikey shifted nervously, looking at the brothers "O….ok" Smiling down at Mikey Leo spoke "Just tell us what to do" He watched as Mikey shifted, before speaking softly "um…Leo why don't you get the water ready and boiling? Donnie… could you get out the sauce and start mixing it up? and Raph, why don't you start cleaning the noodles?" The brothers all nodded and moved, going to the tasks Mikey had given them while Donnie decided to get Jas to help him with his task a little as she was curious and confused at what they were making right now.

 **45 MINUTES LATER**

Mikey watched nervously as next to him at the dinner table with Jas next to him he watched as Leo, Raph, Donnie and master splinter began to eat. Mentally he prayed everything tasted good. It had been awkward to have help preparing the meal. Several times he had been forced to examine their work to be sure things were the way they needed to be "Mikey…" Flinching slightly Mikey turned to find Leo watching him. biting his lip Mikey spoke, doing his best to sound calm "Y…yes?" He watched as Leo smiled at him "It's really good" A wave of relief washed through Mikey as Donnie and Raph both nodded in agreement while master splinter nodding in agreement. Letting out a small sigh of relief Mikey looked down at his own plate before slowly moving to eat.

As he took his first bite of pasta he could not help but wonder; just because things were different here… did that mean they couldn't be…better? Jas was actually almost smiling from this as she never really got to cook much or even help out with anything since she always had training to do with sensei making it hard for her to help her little brother with food making but now Donnie helped her understand as she was at first scared of doing something wrong but as she was having a hard time with some things Raph was able to make Leo get made and made her smile a little to them "Jas?"

She looked up to Raph who said her name "Do you like the food?" he then asked making her look down to her plate to see that she had already eaten what was on it making her turn red at how embarrassed she was from that just now. But she nodded to him before looking away from them making Raph look at her with a simple smile "You like it then that's good" he said to her as she smiled back to him a simple but weak smile to him before they went back to eating together something she always wanted to do in her whole life time with her family since she was old enough to make her own decisions in life.

Leo looked at her as she was simply drinking the water she had in her glass as he wondered how things were for her since she didn't talk much about any of them but Mikey making him wonder about it "Hey? Jas?" he asked her as she looked over to him "Do you have... friends in your dimension?" he asked making her look at all of them "We do actually... four of them, April was someone we rescued from the krang since they wanted her for some type of powers she has but she doesn't want me and Mikey close to her things... saying we would just brake them or were useless in understanding them. Casey came in the lair after following Raph but he... he" she was having a hard time finding her voice since this was harder for her then anything else "He hits me with his hockey stuff and only in my room and when he leaves he makes it look like nothing happened and if I ever try to tell the others it only gets worse" she sobbed as this was something she never spoke about other than to Mikey about.

"We saved Leatherhead from the krang as they mutated him by force but he... he sexually harasses me! He would touch me when no one was either looking or there and when he asks for me it's only so that I could... I could" the rest was caught in her throat as this was something not even Mikey knew about this but one person. Sadly, the others didn't know what the rest was that she wanted to say "Lastly there's Slash he used to be Raph's pet turtle but he got mutated and became Slash instead of Spike, he is always there for me when I need him the most and is always there to listen to me and try to help me when I need it" they were listening to her the whole time her cracked voice turned to a softer tone as she told them about Slash making them wonder if there was one here aswell.


	5. Her secrets are told

From where Leo and Don were seated on the couch Mikey and Jassie's eyes started to drift down with their heads dipping down lower and lower before they sprung back wide open to look up to the TV screen where a movie was playing right now before starting to close them again a few moments later as they were falling asleep as Leo had Mikey on his right side while Jas was on Donnie's left side making Leo look at his brother's as they were too watching the two struggle to stay awake, as they were all done eating and placed the items used away it was Don's idea that they watch TV together while Splinter went to watch his shows in his room for he believed that it would be a good way for them to adjust and feel more at home as they all got seated at there usual seat which in Raph's case the beanbag chair. It felt good to watch TV together, for in truth since they had moved to the new lair it was a rare thing to spend time 'together', Leo recalled how each of them had struggled with Mikey and Jassie's death, Raphael worked himself into a frenzy pounding and beating his punching bag until his knuckles were bruised and bloodied and would deny treatment whenever Donnie would offer it as he had become closed to the others while often spending hours and sometimes even days shut up in his lab building everything that he couldn't understand as he aswell changed.

With a sigh he recalled all the nights he'd gone to his room going through meditation into the state of emotionless nothingness as to hide from the feeling of guilt and pain that were now always with him as they claw a tearing at his insides making him second guess himself as a leader, it was like-. But his thoughts were pulled away from him as he heard the faint sound of bumping into something, looking his eyes widened and a faint smile spread across his face as he found that Mikey and Jas had given up at staying awake and were now sleeping with there heads hitting the other. From the other side of the couch Raph spoke softly as to not waken them "There out...again" Donnie nodded "There dimension probably has a different temporal rate then ours" making Raph roll his eyes "In english Einstein" as it was now his turn to roll his eyes "It means time moves different here. And if I had to guess i'd say probably faster. They get tired much faster because they haven't adjusted to our time-frame yet. I can run some tests later, but for now sleep is good for them" he explained this time in a more easier way for them to understand what had just said.

Nodding Leo and Don shifted to the let them fall into there arms before picking them both up gently as to not waken them before taking them to there rooms to rest while they rolled a little on there chests both of there scents rolled onto them making them shuddered from how similar there scents were almost alike, but after taking a few deep breaths they got up and walked over to the rooms they both had only to see that both of them had a reaction from being apart meaning that if they didn't want them to wake up it would be best if they slept in the same room for now. Taking them to Mikey's room Leo pushed lightly with his foot onto the closed door to let them inside so as to let them get to bed to sleep for now only for him to realize that to pull off the blanket he would need both hands and with him and Don armless for they had to hold Jas and Mikey how would they pull it-

But his question was answered for them as behind Raph spoke "Here" a moment later Raph moved forward, gripping the blanket on the bed before pulling them back, allowing Leo and Don to lean down and gently place the two onto the bed before watching Raph cover the two with the blankets as Jas then went to cuddle onto Mikey making Leo bit his lip noting that it had become slightly raw after all the recent times he's chewed on it. Don felt his heart clench even if this wasn't THEIR Jas and Mikey...they were so much like them "Come on. We should let them sleep...in peace" he said as Leo nodded as Don was right, it wasn't...healthy to watch them both sleep. It was creepy and wrong, and almost stalker/serial killer-etc.

But even as he tried Leo found that he couldn't move from his spot, he simply couldn't look away from the sleeping turtle in front of him like Don couldn't look away from the young girl as they both saw that they were sleeping the same way as there little brother and older sister would: Jas slept cuddled on the side when with someone while Mikey was on his chest again he bit his lip, just how similar were Michelangelo and Mikey, Jasmine and Jas? It was for sure that they both had a very different kind of relationship with their brothers as she with their friends that Michelangelo and Jasmine had with all of them. Their brothers seemed to view them and use them more as a maid and servant then a sibling while their friend played her more as a slave or a criminal then a friend as Leo felt his hands ball into a fist, he wanted to run, to yell, to find Jas and Mikey's brothers and friends, grab them by the throat and shake them, to demand to know how they could treat them like that when they did nothing wrong to deserve it in the first place "Hey" as he was so focused on the many things he wished to do to them that he hadn't heard Raphael speak to him but he did feel his hand touch his shoulder, making him flinch and jerk: spinning around to look at his brother as thought he'd been caught doing something wrong.

Not long after he felt Raph's arms wrap around him, pulling him into a small hug as his body moved on it's own, his arms wrapping around Raph's hips, pulling them both just a little bit closer after a moment he heard him speak "Whats wrong?" he asked but he just shook his head "N...n...nothing" he simply replied to him but Raph smirked at him "Liar. Tell me" he told him making him take several deep breaths as Leo felt his body move on it's own again, turning his head back to them for a simple moment before saying anything "I'm...i'm scared...what...what if..." he shuddered, taking another deep breath as he then felt tears beginning to well up in the corners of his eyes. He then felt Donnie move in, adding his arms to the hug but it did nothing to stop the waves of fear that were raging and crashing inside of him "What if...tomorrow...there gone? What if...what if we...lose them again?" he asked as he felt like his body was falling apart as his legs trembled, as his sides heaved and shook as tears streamed down the sides of his face, he felt his brothers press in, hugging him tighter as more tears began to fall as he struggled while doing his very best to remain as silent as possible so as not to wake the-

"We'll be here. I promise" making them instantly brake apart as they turn to look at Jas who was now standing up with the help of her arms holding her in the bed while watching them, Leo bit his lip how much- but her next words answered his question "I promise...we won't disappear again. We'll be here when you wake up" as he felt his heart clench not just at her words but "Jassie...I...I..." he struggled to speak as he wanted to believe her, he wanted to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that they would both still be here when he woke up tomorrow, but somewhere, deep in the back of his mind was the nagging thought. The little, nagging evil voice that he could not silence, no matter how hard he tried, the voice that told him that this was all a dream, that he would wake up tomorrow, they would be gone and everything would go back to the way it had been before but as if on cue Mikey woke up to look at him and as if he knew what he was thinking he spoke "You...you could stay here...with us" making Leo's eyes widen "Wh...what?" as he then watched Mikey shift nervously.

Looking at the blankets he held in his hands before continuing "You...all of you could...stay here with us. That way...if...something happened to us...at least...you'll know" he explained as he forced himself to move, to look up from the blankets he was holding to Leo, Raph and Don who continued to stare at him as against his will he shuddered slightly before moving closer to his sister "Sorry. I just-" he started to say something to make them forget about the idea and just sleep alone "Ok" making everyone turn to look at Donnie who'd spoke. They all watched as he shrugged in response to their looks "Mikey does make a point if...if something does happen...and they...leave...it would be nice to at least know about it rather then be stuck not knowing" he explained before walking closer to the bed as Jas had taken out her hand for him to take as he lied down next to her while after a few moments Raph glanced at Leo "Well...if Donnie's staying...so am I. Leo?" as he spoke those words he shifted, turning to look at Leo who felt his throat go dry as he bit his lip as he turned, looking at Mikey and Jas who both shifted slightly under his gaze.

Was...was this even a good idea? It had only been five months and a half since Michelangelo and Jasmine had died, five months and a half their brother and sister had been ripped from this world, for five months and a half he'd struggled with feelings of shame, pain and anguish over the losses, in those five months and a half he'd grieved, cutting himself off from his family in punishment for his failure to protect Michelangelo and Jasmine. But it went beyond punishing himself, as part of him...part of him knew he was attracted to Mikey like part of Raph and Donnie liked Jas so how could they not be? Yes Mikey was smaller then Michelangelo and he had freckles on his face while Jas was thinner then Jasmine as there eye color weren't the same as her hair was a darker shade of brown from their Jasmine, but within them both was the same spark, that same kind of gentle loving tenderness that had made Leo fall for Michelangelo while Raph and Don fell for Jasmine in the first place so was it ok for him to feel attraction towards another turtle after such a short period of grieving? Was staying the night in Mikey's room such a good idea? Would he be able to control himself and keep his emotions under control? Would he be able to keep himself from crying? If as they had often done when he was near Mikey like when his brothers were near Jas: his hormones flared up would he be able to restrain himself? Would he be able to keep himself from ravaging Mikey? Would-

but all of those thoughts died as he felt another, much smaller body press against his in a soft hug "I promise Leo. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise" Mikey said as he could feel him being so stressed and scared right now as he then took a deep breath, feeling his entire body shake and shudder as he slowly looked down, finding that Mikey had gotten out of bed and was now hugging him, as he bit his lip till the faint taste of copper filled his mouth, he watched as Mikey looked up at him; those perfect blue eyes gazing through him and into his soul. Painfully he swallowed, doing his best to bring his suddenly pounding heart under control "I...I...I..." but his words refused to come out as he kept his gaze into his eyes as they were so perfect, Mikey's eyes shown up at him, a kind of fleeting desperation reflected in this. Leo felt his heart jolt slightly as something in his brain clicked Mikey WANTED him to stay, as he took another shuddering breath, reaching out to gently cup Mikey's face into his hands, he bit his lip as he continued to look at him as it felt like he was being sucked into those perfect blue eyes as his mouth opened and closed but no words came out, his heart hammered in his chest and he felt light headed, after what felt like an eternity he then managed to speak "Ok" as he watched, his heart jolting slightly as Mikey smiled up to him "Thank you" he simply said to him as Leo felt dazed as Mikey reached out to grip his hand, slowly leading him towards the bed, he bit his lip, doing his best to resist the urge to grab and kiss Mikey as the small turtle crawled back under the covers with Jas and Donnie before shifting over to make room for Leo.

Slowly he moved, his mind barely in control of his body as he followed; crawling under the covers before turning so he was facing Mikey, a moment later Raph came in the bed as his chest was on Donnie's shell for he was facing Jas as her back was on Mikey's shell, it took a bit of maneuvering to get comfortable, because of the size of the bed they were forced to press into each other, an action that tested Leo's will as he felt Mikey move in, his head coming to rest just in front of Leo's neck while Jas moved her head closer to Donnie's neck making her breath on him as it caused him to shiver when she sighed into his neck. Against his will Leo shuddered, each time Mikey exhaled the breath ghosted against Leo's neck like for Don before wafting upwards, offering him a few seconds where he could smell nothing but Mikey's scent, across the mattress he felt Raph move, his arm coming out to... Leo's eyes flickered to his red banded brother as he felt Raph's hand tug his arm over so it lay across Don, Mikey and Jas in a kind of hug, as in truth he knew why Raph had maneuvered him this way so this way they could both help to make sure no one fell out of bed during the night, but that did not stop Leo from understanding the secret message that Raph was also having trouble controlling himself, that together, through his contact they could stop the other before they did something.

Gently Leo shifted, reaching out to give Raph's wrist a gentle squeeze, a silent thank you, to his brother who returned it a moment later, taking several deep breaths Leo forced himself to close his eyes, he hadn't expected to sleep, he expected to lay there, mind racing until the morning came but he was asleep in seconds helping Leo relax the whole time in his sleep as they were all in need of it right now making Raph smile over to Don as they were both still awake "Ya think this helped him?" he whispered as they saw Leo move closer to Mikey making Donnie chuckle before looking at Jas as she was sleeping "Let's hope so right now as he needs this more then we could think" he answered as he stroked her filthy hair not caring for that right now simply helping her snuggle closer to him until she tried to hug him and Raph in her sleep making them do it back to her as they didn't want her to be scared of it before they both fell asleep. Jas woke up before any of them did the next morning as she felt stuck and trapped right now, as she started to move carefully as to not wake up the others she got out of bed and of the room without any of them waking up, as she walked around the lair she could see candles lit in master Splinter's room before his shadow came to open his door "Enter my dear we have much to discuss about" he said as she walked over to his room like he asked of her, when she got inside she sat down with him as he was looking at her carefully while not scaring her "I know that there are many things that you hide from us about yourself but I only wish to help you and your brother to open up to us all as you stay here with us" he simply explained to her as she was struggling with keeping her deepest secret inside.

"Do you have friends like us?" she asked him as it made him smile for her to ask "Indeed although we did not have a Slash we did meet an April when Baxter Stockman tried to eliminate her for what she knew, Casey battled Raphael one night and became friends as for our Leatherhead he was raised by the utroms and accidentally got mutated as he was in a strong bond with Jasmine like our friends in different ways" he explained as she was nodding all the time "I wish to meet them so I can talk about my friends for I would be more comfortable that way but only one at a time" she said making him nod before they walked out "They received a call yesterday from my sons and are coming today to visit as it has been a long time since there last visit" he explained to them as she nodded while she trembled from seeing them. But the feeling of those furry paws on her arm made her look at him as he showed her that breathing would help her calm down as they would come over later on, as they walked to the kitchen to talk together before they came, the lair door opened as a huge alligator walked in with a few bags making Jas shrink under the table to hide only to be pulled up by Splinter as he wanted her to relax right now as the large alligator walked over to them "I hope I am not here too early for I had to get a few things out from my home and bring them here" he said before looking at Jasmine "Leatherhead this is Jasmine, Jasmine this is our good friend Leatherhead" master Splinter said to them as an introduction for them "I see so you are the young girl who came with her little brother Michelangelo" Leatherhead said as she nodded to him before handing her a few of the bags "When Jasmine was...when she...when she was still with us I had a few gifts for her birthday as I was traveling only to return for the bad news, as I had nothing to do with them I believed that you might like them instead not as a replacement Jasmine but more of a welcome to our home gift" he explained as she took them with trembling hands "Thank you" she said as she was still scared of him she knew that this wasn't her Leatherhead for his skin color was more of a bluish green with a scar where his heart is.

When she opened one of the bags there were dresses of all kinds of styles and colors with little items to put on with them, another one had shoes for them as for the last one it had two kimonos one red the other pink with a short white fighting kimono with black and pink at the sleeves and part of the outfit while from over her breast to her shoulders is made of a dark see through fabric with six like black and white tails with bells on each of them, she has hand pads like gloves with shoes made of fabric a white with black and pink bow and a huge blade yari with a smaller one on the bottom as where the larger one was there was a pink pearl with a dark red/pink ribbon like for her shoes "I love them all thank you Leatherhead" she said with a smile to him. "Well then I must go and see how the boys are doing. I will be back soon" Splinter said before walking away from them see how they all were doing leaving the two alone for now "I knew a Leatherhead where I lived" she said before telling him what he looked like "He helped Donnie with all kinds of things but, when ever I was alone with him or the others were somewhere else he would touch me sexually until someone came in the room. When ever he calls it's for me to come and help him with something when really" she started to tell the truth as he was clenching his hands into fists as he started to hate this Leatherhead "I only told this to someone else only because they found out what I do after words, he would force me to kiss him and do certain things and if I didn't do them like he wanted he would make me...make me...s-suck him off and would force me to swallow" she said as tears stung her eyes enough to make her cry.

He was now enraged from this beast for doing such a thing to her that he simply wanted to find him and demanded why he would do something like that, but he heard the sound of unwrapping making him see that she was removing the straps from her arms to see the many scars she had on both of them "Once I left I would do this after making myself trow up before wrapping them and walking back to the lair like nothing was wrong but really the person who knew would come to see me in my room to see what I did to myself making them tell me that it wasn't the answer but. I've been doing this for over two years since we first meet and I still am! When ever I sleep I see him and it makes me do this all over again!" she said as she wrapped them up again to it from anyone else who would come in and see them. He knew that the turtles would need to know about this but this was something she knew about, something she just told him for she trusted him, something that was a deep and dark secret and she told no one else but another person so how could he tell them and not feel bad about doing it later? So he decided to wait for her to do it herself instead and would be there for her "Do the others know?" he asked as a shake of her head told him what he wished to know "Just you now" she answered back to him before taking the bags to her room leaving him there for now. He turned to the lair door to see April and Casey walk in with a few bags in each hand "Oh hey Leatherhead! You just got here?" April asked as she walked over to him with Casey "Not long ago as I was introduced to Jasmine by master Splinter" he said as they were placing the bags onto the table before looking at him "She was...nervous when close to me as she told me about the Leatherhead she knew" he explained to them as she came back over to see the two humans making her start to get a little scared until she saw how different they were to her Casey and April: her April had short orange hair that she had in a ponytail, light blue eyes and light freckles but this one had more of a light orange hair color that was in a bun, no freckles and her eyes a darker blue, her Casey had black hair, lost a bunch of his teethes, had blue eyes and wore a bandana around his head while this guy had raven blue hair, his eyes were hazel brown, had all of his teethes and no bandana.

She never thought that people from one dimension would be different from the ones in her dimension really "Oh hey! Your Jasmine right? I'm April and this is my husband Casey" she said making the two guys turn to her, as she lightly lifted her hand and waved barely "Hi there" she said to them before walking over to them in light footsteps as she was nervous right now of them and more scared of Casey "So...Raph said ya knew us in yer world an' LH here told us you told him about yer LH an' stuff. Could ya tell us about em an' maybe how ya meet em in the first place?" Casey asked her as she sat down on the same chair she was on for when they ate spaghetti last night. She really wanted to just leave and go back to the guys right now but the feeling of maybe bonding with them was to good to pass up on "Well my Leatherhead was used by the krang and mutated by force after his master flushed him down the toilet, he would...sexually harass me most of the time, we first saved April on the first night we left the lair and...she was always telling me and Mikey...not to touch any of her things for we might brake them or something even because...were too stupid and Casey came in the lair...by following Raph, he would...beat me with his hockey sticks in my room and then leave...without telling the others and would do it again if I tried to tell someone about it" she explained as she was scared of their reactions so she decided to not look at them right now, the couple couldn't believe that her Casey would use her as a punching bag then a friend while her April would be so insulting.

April was the one who spoke first by looking down to Jas as she was shorter then her "Listen ok? I would never tell you not to touch anything that was mine or that you were stupid, Casey has hockey stuff with other things but he would never hit you and Leatherhead was good friends with Jasmine and never touched her in a way like that and would never do it to you alright?" she explained as the shorter girl simply nodded back to her before talking again "Alright, before Jasmine...left us she ran out of cleaning supplies and I never got to buy them until now, so let's get you cleaned up ok?" she asked as they left for the bathroom together to get her cleaned leaving the two guys alone for now. Jas made sure not to let April see her arms as it was something she wasn't ready to show her yet and she understood enough to leave it be for now while still letting her know she would want to know at some point making the girl nod as April got back to work at cleaning her long hair, she had to sadly cut parts of it for there were to damaged at places and was left be by her as she understood that she have needed to cut it sooner or later, it took some time but April had to cut it from her knees to under her butt making it slightly shorter then before but she did curl it and with a ribbon tied it into a ponytail "T-thank you" she said before walking out with her as she was now clean and wore her usual outfit as they went back to the kitchen.

Once there Jas saw the four turtles were already up and talking with them as Splinter walked over to her while April went to Casey's side "You look much nicer now" he said as he took a small strand of her hair into his hand making her smile lightly "Thank you" she said to him before walking together to the others as they were still talking while not noticing her until after she sat down while Leatherhead spoke to Donnie and April about an idea he had about this while Raph was talking to Casey about something they could do making her wonder what it was. Leo noticed her as Mikey left his side to sit with his sister to talk about her hair and how she was doing right now making him smile at how they spoke together in such a calming way until he saw something, something on her left arm, it was faint but he could see another color then just the white of the bandages she kept on her arms as she refused to show any of them what it was as there three friends left to get taken care of there things as he took a further look at it while making sure that she didn't notice him looking just yet as he realized what it was that she had on her arm.

It was blood, something she was hiding under those bandages was bleeding making him need to know more about this from her but when Don tried to see she reacted in a bad way making him need to tell his brothers and sensei for now as it was the only thing he could do for now as they then needed to wait for her to show them what was under the bandages. But she unwrapped them right then and there while telling them all the full story about her Leatherhead making Raph hit the table while Don went to his lab to pull out his home maid scar cream to help her lose them little by little making her thank him before eating together.


	6. First time What to do

"So this cream after rubbing it on your arms will slowly make the cuts go away but you need to put this on you on a regular basis" Donatello explained to Jas as he walked over to her with what looked like to be a sealed cup with the cream inside of it before she nods back to him as she understood what she had to do with it to help her scars of her past leave for good right now. After taking her to his lab since they all now knew about her Leatherhead and his awful actions on her, the genius turtle brought her to his lab and give her a cream he had perfected for these kinds of things and in hopes of helping her heal further, Donatello simply nodded back to her before helping her to start putting the cream on her arms for the first time as he had already warn her that it would sting at first each times she puts it on her cuts but would stop later on making her still want to use it to make it all go away from her right now.

Leo came over asking for his help making Jas put the cream on her own, but Raph came in to get a wrench for his shell cycle as it needed a good old tune up just as she was about to get more cream for her arm making him stop and walk over to her and help "Need help?" he asked her but he knew she wouldn't say yes since she and Mikey had always worked on their own with no help from anyone making him and his two brothers furious at their brothers and friends for doing this to them, he took the chair his smart brother used before leaving to sit on and help her put the cream while she stared at his work making him feel something grow deep inside his stomach as he glanced at her slowly before quickly looking back to what he was doing.

"R-Raphie!" she jumped lightly as he placed a little too much pressure on one of her cuts making her say that nickname which made her cover up her mouth to silence herself and muffle an apology to him which confused him completely "Why do that? Because ya said Raphie?" he asked her gently as she trembled while looking up to him "H-h-h-he never really liked I-I-I-it when w-w-we said it m-m-m-m-my Raph I mean, s-s-s-s-so he r-r-runs a-a-a-a-after us a-a-a-a-and starts h-h-hitting m-m-m-m-me or M-M-M-Mikey. B-b-b-b-b-but when it's m-m-m-m-m-me he would s-s-s-s-s-say that I-I-I-I-I-i'm worthless or w-w-w-w-weak" she explained to him as he growled at the words her Raphael called her as she went back to covering her face with her hands and sob in them making him feel a stab to the heart from the sight he had of her right now "Hey. Look at me" he said in a very soft tone in his voice making her hiccup as she looks over her hands to him which he slowly moved away for her to look at him better "I-I would never do that ever to any of my bros, yeah I chase Mikey and Jas sometimes but never hit them or say things like that alright?" he said gently as he hoped that she would understand what he was telling her right now.

Still hiccuping she nodded to him at what he had said while still trying to get over everything that had happened to her in the past by her brothers this whole time, she knew these three, their father and their friends wouldn't dare harm her or Mikey but she still felt this feeling of fear from them making the red masked turtle feel even more pain for her as he could see how hard it was for her and her brother to trust even them right now. There had to be something he and his other friends and family could do to help them feel better about all of them right now even for just one little day really or it might just be over and these two would be lost forever, when there little brother was still alive he would always tell them that when something happens or even someone who might be dead here comes from another world, it mostly is fate because they needed help and right now there little brother and big sister were both dead, a Jasmine and Michelangelo from another world landed here, both of them were not well treated and were braking and it was up to them to help them get better.

But the next thing he did was not something he had hoped to do to help.

Eyes closed while Jas had hers actually opened wide at him as he kissed her soft lips as she was surprised from his sudden move on her as she had no idea of what to do next right now as he leaned closer to her as his eyes opened only to widen and move back before running out of the lab in a panic while almost hurting Donnie and Leo who went over to see how she was while Don went after Raph as Mikey was resting in his room right now. Leo had no idea what had happened in the lab for Raph to run out, but he and Donnie could feel the waves of fear, confusion, hate, depression and of pain off of him making them need to do something about it as they had no idea of what went on in there "Don, you go see Raph in his room to see what happened while I go in the lab to see Jas" Leo explained as their smart brother nodded and went on to see their short tempered brother while he went to see Jas in the lab.

 **Leo's point of view**

Jasmine was still seated on the cot since the last he saw her in there as she was still putting the cream on her wrists right now making him sigh as he sat down in front of her to help her put the cream on before wrapping them up "Raph almost ran into me and Donnie. What happened?" he asked as she looked down to her wrists "He came in and helped me put the cream before I called him Raphie, then we talked a bit before he kissed me" she said as his eyes widen slightly as he was still wrapping her wrists "I see" he said making her look up to him "I think you should try to talk to him about this" he started before looking up to her "But he left me here and it doesn't make any sense on why he would do something like that, while I felt like Leatherhead was here right now doing it to me again like before" she said making him nod slowly.

"Trust in his words and you might just find the answers your looking for in all of this. And Donnie is with him so i'm sure he would be more than happy to try and make sense to you about all of this when Raph tries too hard to make sense to you about it all" he said to her as she slowly nodded back to him "But just remember that were not like anyone you know, were never gonna hurt you or Mikey in any way possible to make you feel like that's all you do really" he then explained to her "There, all done with the wrappings" he said making her look at them before looking back at him as he walked to the entrance of the lab "You can relax now if you want" he said before walking out the lab to the dojo and meditate leaving her alone with her thoughts on what she should do next. When he got there, there father was waiting for him already "Is there something wrong my sons?" he asked as said turtle sat down near him to meditate before telling him what he was told to his father "I see, I could feel something else broken deep inside her soul that was hidden well, I tried to find out more but it started to brake more as I got closer. But I believe that your brothers can fix it" he said before they started meditating.

 **Donnie's point of view**

He knew very well that Raph would be in his room in the hammock he has in his room because he heard the sound of his door almost slamming closed until it was done in a gentler manner to respect Mikey who was sleeping right now, once he got to his door he knocked three times lightly before opening it and walking in to see Raph's shell in his hammock "G'way Donnie" he grumbled to him as Donnie went over to him. Raph really wasn't in such a good mood right now, but that's what he wanted to know about, what made him like this while he was with Leo? Did something happen in the lab with Jas? He wanted to no he NEEDED to know "Please Raph, tell me what's wrong" he said making the hothead brother lightly turn to look at him before telling him everything that happened in the lab while he was with Leo which the genius brother listened to the whole time while thinking about all of this right now.

"Raphael" his voice sounded deep and focused making even Raph tremble on his full name being used by the smart turtle right now as when he did say it like that it was mostly for medical reasons meaning he was in his doctor Don mode which was quite impossible to get away from or stop until he was done with taking care of them meaning he wasn't going to either eat or sleep "You need to talk to her about this, I and Leo weren't there to watch and Mikey was sleeping the whole time you were there with her meaning only she could tell you what she thought about this right now" he said "Besides maybe she won't try to do anything crazy" he added making the emerald green turtle sit up and smirk at the lame joke his brother said to him "Yeah yer right. But what if she ain't happy about what I did I mean, I just wanted her ta stop crying" he said making his brother nod before sighing.

It was the hardest on Raph when their sister was killed because he would go often out top to fight on his own and sometimes with Casey by luck who calls him to say what happened that night and if he couldn't go up there he would train with the punching bag until he starts to bleed, but the worst part was that he started drinking and smoking in his room and hid it from the others. It was hard on Donnie because he and Jasmine were very close to him and he could smell the tobacco and alcohol off of him even after he brushes and uses mouthwash five times before coming around to them, but it was hard on him too because of the many hours he stayed working in his lab while drinking tons of coffee just to stay up long enough to work on a few things before losing the effect it had on him and going to bed for a few hours and then going back to work later on "An' I feel like a huge dick right now because of what I did an' with her Leatherhead it might have brought back bad memories about it" he then said making Donnie snap back to reality as the sound of the bedroom door opened making them turn to look at the intruder.

 **Jassie's point of view**

She didn't think long enough on what she should do about this but he needed to know sooner or later and soon was for the best really, so after Leo walked out of the lab she took one last look at her wrists before getting out of the lab herself and went to Raph's room where she heard Donnie talking to him right now making her wait slowly and with patience before walking inside as they turned to look at her as she started to close the door and walk over to them with slow and uneven steps to them. She was nervous after each step she took closer to them but just looking at them as their features soften little by little made her feel calm as she got to Raph's side and started to hoist herself into his hammock to then sit while facing him "I hope I didn't make you feel bad or anything Raph. You only surprised me and left without telling me anything about it" she said to him as he didn't even look at her straight in the eyes to listen to her.

She wanted to sound serious as she spoke those words but sadly she sounded more broken than ever because she thought back to her brothers before coming here making her start to cry and it made the two turtles do their best to help calm her down from her crying right now as they both hated the sight of those tears really "Is something wrong?" Donnie had asked her as she refused to look at either of them right now which made Don lift her chin and turn her to face him right now making her shiver from the stare he was giving her right now. She wanted to tell them, say what happened long ago "I can't say" she simply said to them "What can't you say?" he then asked making her shake her head again to him and Raph. She had no way of telling them about this but they kept going "I'm not allowed to say it" "Why" Raph asked her "They said to never speak of it again" she replied "Who? Who told you to never speak of 'it' again?" this time it had been Donnie who spoke to her "D-Donnie and Raph" she answered him.

As she turned to face Donatello the two froze in shock and yet confusion hatched into their faces "What happened?" he then asked her as she lifts her head to look at the purple masked turtle, her dark brown eyes were telling him everything and what she was feeling right now as she spoke to them right now about all of this "You confessed to them your feelings" he said for her as she instead shook her head no making them confused while she tried to hold in her tears as best she could before she starts to stutter "Raph went in my room one day, I guess to get me for something? When I got back at some point Don asked for me in the lab so I went in and Raph threw my diary at me. They started yelling at me about how disgusting I was right now about this since we were siblings and told me to never speak of it ever again to anyone" she simply explained before the tears took over and she sobbed her heart out making Raph take her in his arms as she cried.

This made their hearts clench as she cried, the feeling of being rejected even before telling their feelings made them feel pain for her and anger at those two turtles for not even letting her talk or give her a chance with them, with slow movement Donnie went to her and landed a slow, loving and gentle kiss to her lips making her stop in a heartbeat her crying making him slowly rub her sides and hips while Raph did her arms and shoulders making her sigh as she relaxed from the touch they were giving her before Donnie pulled back from her to look over at the door where she saw Leo looking at her as he walked over to her with this look saying he felt bad for her and he wanted to help her with it.

He first moved to kiss her forehead lightly making her earn herself a nuzzle from him as she giggled, a gentle and loving kiss on the lips to Don making her jump without any of them noticing it and a sensual one with Raph making her worried in what they were doing with her as he then walked out of them room. Donatello went back to kissing her on the lips but this time she panicked making him move back "Ya need ta relax Jas" Raph whispered into her ear as he place a slight amount of pressure in his treatment making her twitch from the feeling "But?" she started saying as she was confused at their reason of sudden change "Let us make it right" he then told her as her eyes looked up to him in confusing.

"W-what?" she asked in confusion while Raph gently placed a finger under her chin to turn her head to face him "Let us fix what your Raph and Don did to you, let us make it right" he said before leaning in to kiss her as she tried to squirm away "B-but L-Leo would-" she tried to say more but she gasped at the feeling of Donnie's lips sucking her neck "It's alright. Were all open. He wouldn't mind" he then said. The simple word 'open' confused her as she never it before in a sentence like that which didn't escape Donnie's eyes as he chuckled before looking at her with his chocolate brown orbs as he took her chin and made her look at him "It means that the three of us are in a relationship, none of us have a single lover, we do favor someone more than another but were all open about this" he explained to her. As the explanation sunk into her mind her muscles started to loosen up enough to please Raph of her reaction which made him work a little harder and more on making her even more relaxed then she is now, he knew that what they were about to do wasn't to pleasure themselves from something they missed for some time now but to help her with a heart break the she was given from her two younger brothers who didn't even let her say anything but insult and yell at her about all of this.

Donnie started to lick her neck as he rubbed her hips making her sigh before he went under her shirt to pull it off of her body to suck and lick more of her bare skin right now making her shudder from the feeling she was having right now from all of this, she was quite surprised when the feeling of the cold touching her made her look down to the floor where her dark pink fighting t-shirt was now on the ground while she still wore her purple bra with lace as a decoration making the purple masked turtle chuckle at the color "My favorite color" he said before the sound of unclasping the item came to her ears as Raph removed it and tossed it with the top before warming up her hips with her arms and shoulders. Donnie had moved his tongue from her neck to collarbone to her chest to her right nipple while his finger's fumbled with the left one "Oh god!" she gasped at the new sensation given to her, it was making Donnie go further into his administration to hear more from her that made him feel his member harden even further then it was in its protective pouch that made him look at her face to be surprised on her facial expression.

Raph was also getting turned on but he knew that he had to be slow and gentle with her if he wanted this to happen again, he started to touch the top of her shorts and slowly got his fingers inside to pull them down as on instinct she lifted herself slowly and not too high if she wanted Donnie to keep going right now. As he pulled it to her knees he saw that she wore black panties with lace on the top making him chuckle "Black lace looks nice on ya" he said before pulling the shorts were off and moving his hands slowly back up to the panties to turn her on for them right now making her gasp to the feeling as her legs became lead making her lower herself some more as they got to work once again on her.

Her mind was racing in a pool of white and fuzziness as she had no idea on how to react to any of this right now, all she knew was that whatever they were doing to her right now was making her feel funny in a good way and she didn't want it to stop right now, Raph started to pull off her panties while he was making her lie flat on her stomach to his plastron right now making her confused and worried at what would happen next. When Raph took her chin and lifted it up she could see his calming smile of assurance heaving into her as she relaxed before he gently kissed her, when the feeling of fingers on her intimate parts were felt she almost jumped out of the hammock to make it go away but Raph's arms made her hold still as he spoke gently "It's alright, just Donnie" he said making her relax more into the touch, but it didn't last long when she felt something wet touching her making her tremble to the feeling as she clung to Raph from it as she wanted it to stop, but that thought didn't stay very long for she then started to want more from it as Donnie was licking her slowly and in a steady rhythm for her to relax.

She simply whined when the feeling left her and a gentle kiss was placed on her before being lifted and turned to face Donnie who was now kissing her while Raph kissed her shoulder blades making her moan into the kiss. But her eyes snapped open as a sharp pain came to her derriere making her gasp in pain as Donnie went to her ear "It's alright Jas, only Raph now just focus on our kisses" he explained to her as she tried her best to do so right now making tears stream down her face which Don used his fingers to wipe them away as he whispers more comforting words as Raph tried to distract her with kisses while getting her ready for him right now.

She started to relax once again from how good she was feeling right now from all those kisses she was given from the two as her mind raced again in pleasure, as Raph pulled out he sensed something from her that was making her tremble as Donnie pulled away making her whimper from the lack of touches. She had something to tell them but the feeling of fear from being rejected was making her worry on if she should even tell them or not "D-D-Donnie, R-R-Raphie I-I-I-I" it wasn't coming out and she was scared on if she should tell them or not right now. The feeling of Donnie's gentle lips on hers made her go silent while Raph pulled her head to face him and force her to kiss him making her gasp from it, the feeling of being hated and reject left her as she got lost into the kiss before it pulled away from her "I l-l-love you both" she said in a whisper as she didn't dare to look at the next face they would make after being surprised from her confession but it left her as their faces soften and pulled her into two more gentle kisses making her moan in them as Raph got back to work after his turn.

She whined when Raph's fingers left her body making him nuzzle her neck with his beak a little before he lifts her slightly into his lap until she felt something poking her anal entrance making her gasp and her eyes widen from it as she started to tremble a little from fear making Donnie nuzzle her this time with his beak "It's alright will go slow with you at first and will go along with what you want" he explained but it went the other way as she started to kiss him and didn't want it to stop for something in the pit of her stomach was telling her to do this right now. She let go of him when her lungs were screaming for air before she turned to Raph and he did it for less time before going over to Donnie "I think she's imprinted on me" he said making her look at him with hooded eyes "She obviously likes the three of us or else she wouldn't have been so positive with all of us with her to kiss and maybe even with Mikey, but I think she senses me as the strongest and likes me the most and you after, meaning she wants me right now" he explained as he then spoke again "I think she wants to keep going" making Raph smile before moving his beak to her ear "Is that it? Ya wanna keep goin?" he asked her without waiting for an answer from her.

Lifting her again he made sure to keep her calm as he made her back touch his plastron while Donnie climbed on her for now making her worry a little about all of this but she calmed down when he looked at her with soothing eyes making her breath in and out just long enough to calm her down so he could get to it right now making him look at Raph who nodded at him before he slowly slipped into her right now. She gasped as she bit her lower lip from the sharp pain that was given to her from the penetration Donnie was making her feel him right now as he slowly pushed into her right now making her hold onto Raph's arms as her nails dug into his emerald skin making him bleed slightly right now but he didn't care at all right now as she needed him for this more then ever right now. It was hurting so much as he pushed into her that she wanted to scream right now, but the feeling of Raph's gentle lips on hers made her stop and try to focus on his lips instead of the pain right now but the faint sound of something dripping made her flinch as she was scared of what that sound was right now for she wanted it to stop as she tries to find it, it only made her look to the floor as it was coming from her as she was bleeding making her try to make it stop, but Raph made it to hold her to make her stop from trying to hurt herself right now.

"Jas calm down, this is very normal right now so just relax and the pain will stop soon" Don said to her as best he could without moving around inside of her while he still almost fully breached into her but needed to wait until she told him to keep going, once she felt him fully inside with Raph's help she was able to slowly move around into a more comfortable position before taking a deep breath right before nodding to Don who gently went to lift her to his lap making sure she held him. He rubbed her back while Raph simply butterfly kissed her shoulders getting her distracted from the pain she was still in right now "Ya doin' ok?" he asked her as she had shaded tears in her eyes as she opened them slightly as she looked at him "Uh hu" she nodded as she spoke but only a short nod before placing her face into Donnie's neck with her eyes closed, Raph simply nodded before looking over to his brother who nodded but uneasy for he still believed that they should wait just a little longer before moving on from this step they were at right now.

To their joy she sighed when she was ready to move as Raph leaned in closer to her left ear "Look when I prepped ya in the second hole it was fer me ta use on ya, an' it's gonna hurt but, i'm gonna go real slow ta get ya used to it alright?" he explained, she shivered in fear at first because this was going to be a new sensation right now to her that she was going to experience with them, but if it meant she had to feel pain to earn it all the way then so be it! She nodded to him as she then looked at Donnie with eyes filled with the need of his lips who saw her request and leaned in closer to feel her lips on his right now making Raph churr out in pleasure of the sight he layed eyes upon right now, but the moment the purple banded turtle looked at him he snapped out of it and went to his task of getting himself into her right now for his turn with her making her try to focus on Donnie's lips right now.

 **Raph's point of view**

His heart was beating so fast that he was certain that it would explode at any moment right now making him breath to calm him down a little right now making him close his eyes before opening them again to join her and Don right now, getting into place he slowly pushed himself into her as she tightened herself around Donnie as to not let Raph stop making her do her best to relax right now from his size. He decided to push in as slowly as he could right now as to not hurt her, but the sound of her whimpering made him think it wasn't going to work that well as she clamped down on him from the intrusion making him try to hold out for a little while longer until she wanted him to keep going right now, looking up to Donnie his genius brother went to try and make her focus a little more on him and his lips then on Raph and what he was doing to her right now.

He went back to slowly pushing into her as he watched her face from time to time to see if she was getting uncomfortable from him but he got all in and still nothing from her making him now wait for her to adjust to his length right now before he and Don could move inside her right now, when he saw his brother gasp while still kissing Jas it was the only hint he got to let them know from Jas to move right now making him nod to Don and pull out while only leaving the head inside making her inhale deeply as she moved away from Donnie's lips before they pushed back in making her gasp each time they trusted into her slowly as they wanted her to adjust a little more to their length right now, her face was red while her mouth was opened almost completely wide as she drools but no words came out of her so far.

"F-faster" she whispered out but lucky for Raph he heard and so did Donnie making them move faster just for her with Raph leaning further to her while she moaned out "Harder!" making Raph move harder for Donnie wasn't too much with the idea of hurting her right now but then "MORE!" she yelled out making them move even deeper into her hitting the wall deep inside of her making her gasp and moan in pleasure from the feeling. Now Raph was almost on top of her from how much movement he was doing making Jas get closer to Don as she held onto him right now as they move inside of her right now, he noticed that the genius turtle was no longer moving and was simply holding Jas making Raph realize that he was moving so much that it was making her move letting Don stay in place as they move for him right now, he went into her even faster than before right now as she looked to be enjoying it right now from the look on her face making him move his hand to her vagina and to her clit to pinch and play with it while Don suckled her nipples making her voice scream out "STOP...DONNIE...RAPHIE IT'S...TOO MUCH!" before they came together into her.

 **Jassie's point of view**

Her body started to twitch as the two turtles pulled out of her while her body stopped working making her tip back and quickly get caught in Raph's arms as she panted from how tired she was right now from all of this "Come on Don" he said while picking her up bridal style with his brother to get to her room, they gently got her into bed before each placing a gentle kiss on her forehead making her confuse from the sudden action until her eyes felt heavy and closed due to her being tired making her fall asleep to them saying "Goodnight Jas" and falling asleep.

 **Meanwhile in 2012 lair**

" **YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT EXACTLY?!"** Leo turned after hearing those words, looking at Raphael who had just spoken loudly making his voice almost echo in the room they were in right now, before turning to look at Donnie who sighed softly. After a moment Donnie opened his mouth to speak once more to them only to be cut off by Casey who he, April, Leatherhead and Slash had come over to help them out right now in their situation "You want us to break into the main kraang facility and steal two of their door generators?" across from them Donnie nodded. "Yes Casey. That's EXACTLY what I NEED us to do" seeing that he was about to speak again Leo raised his hand, making him fall silent. After a few moments April spoke "Donnie…explain why we need to do this. We already have a door generator. Why do we need more?"

Donnie sighed again. "Because the one we have is broken. The internal components are for the most part overloaded. And its systems have gone into a kind of lock down. It'll only open a portal to the last place it ever dialed, which is fine because that's where we want to go. The problem is that it's so messed up, I can't turn it on without the risk that it'll blow up" April nodded slowly "So you want us to steal more doors?" Donnie nodded to the short explanation that the blue masked turtle had given "Yes. Once we have two more, I can plug in the coordinates for the dimension that Mikey and Jas got pulled into, and then we can go and get him" Leo nodded, as Raph then spoke "But why TWO doors?"

Donnie shifted to look at Raph. "Because the doors only work in one direction. You can only go through them; you can't go back through them. It's like a door that will only open inwards and it doesn't have a handle on the inside. You need an entirely different door to get back out" Leo nodded slowly "So it's kind of like a one-way street?" Donnie nodded once again "Something like that. If we don't want to be stuck in that other dimension, we'll need another door that's calibrated to take us back to this dimension" From his spot on the couch Raphael sighed exasperatedly "All that is fine and dandy except for one teensy-tiny little problem. We're grounded remember? Splinter said we can't leave the lair until we find both Jas AND Mikey. So how do you expect us to get to the kraang facility genius?"

Leo watched as Donnie's nostrils flared, obviously annoyed with Raphael's words. Speaking up before Donnie had a chance to respond Leo did his best to calm his brothers "I'll speak with Splinter and explain the situation. Ok?" For a few seconds his brothers just looked at him. After a moment Raphael spoke out "Whatever" A moment later Raphael, Slash and Casey got up before turning and walking away from them. Watching his red banded brother for a few moments before April and Leatherhead did the same to get into the lab to try and figure something out about the door Leo then turned back to Donnie, only to freeze slightly. Something about Donnie seemed off, the normally vibrant brown eyes seemed slightly hollow and empty, with large bangs hanging under them.

Taking a small step forward Leo spoke up "Donnie…are you ok?" It seemed to take Donnie great effort to respond to Leo's simple words. As Donnie turned to look at him Leo noted that Donnie's arms were hanging limply at his sides. His skin had become pale and it seemed to take an unusual amount of effort for Donnie to look at him "I'm fine Leo. I'm just…tired…" Moving forward Leo spoke "When was the last time you slept?" Donnie had shrugged an action that seemed to throw him slightly off balance making Leo almost go over to steady him from falling down "Last night. I crashed for a few hours and then I got back to work. I don't know why I'm so t-"

But the rest of Donnie's words were cut off by his stomach which gave out a loud rumbling growl that seemed to make Donnie's entire body shake. A moment later Leo's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and horror as something occurred to him "Donnie, when did you last eat?" Donnie looked at him in silence. Leo watched his brother carefully, he could see the wheels in Donnie's mind working; but at the same time he could tell something was not quite right. He watched as Donnie's forehead wrinkled slightly, as his brother struggled to recall the answer to the question "Well…. I….um…. I ate when we had the last of the left over pizza" Leo's eyes went wide from the answer that was given to him just now; for that had been there meal from 3 days ago. Had Donnie truly not eaten anything since then? Moving forward Leo touched Donnie's shoulder, noting that Donnie's skin felt oddly cool to the touch; not a good sign in reptiles for they were to be warm at all times right now "Donnie…that was 3 days ago. Are you telling me you haven't eaten since then?"

He watched as Donnie looked up at him, his brown eyes seemingly blank "I…Um…. I guess not?" Sighing softly Leo moved, pulling Donnie along as he moved towards the kitchen; pausing long enough to push Donnie into a seat. Turning towards the kitchen Leo moved, pulling down the loaf of bread they kept in the cupboard before dropping two slices into the toaster and setting them to medium heat. Turning back to Donnie Leo found that his genius brother was slumped forward in his chair, his forehead resting on the kitchen counter. Moving in closer Leo spoke "Donnie…. are you ok? Do you feel sick?" Weakly Donnie shook his head "No…. I'm just…. I feel empty. Like I haven't eaten in…. days" Leo frowned at his sudden words that the genius brother spoke out to him, could he have already forgotten the answer he had given him when he told their leader he only ate 3 days ago? "Donnie. You just said you hadn't eaten in 3 days"

Slowly Donnie moved, struggling to lift his head up and look at Leo, a kind of dazed expression covering his face "Wh…. what? I did? I…. I don't remember…." A moment later Donnie's head dipped back down, coming back to rest against the counter "God…so hungry" Biting his lip Leo turned, pulling open the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water before opening it and pushing it in front of Donnie who slowly looked up at him "Drink" He watched as slowly Donnie moved, his hands shaking as he reached out to pick up the bottle before slowly bringing it to his lips. Leo watched as Donnie took a small sip, swallowing the small amount of water before taking another sip, then another, and another. Leo watched as each sip became bigger and bigger until Donnie no longer removed the bottle from his lips, instead filling his mouth completely with water before swallowing it down. He watched as slowly the bottle began to collapse in on itself, crinkling and compressing until the last of the water was gone; only then did Donnie release his hold on the bottle. Leo winced slightly as the plastic bottle cracked and crinkled back to its original shape.

In front of him Donnie gasped for air for he had only drank the water and hadn't stopped to breath for a single second, before looking at him "M…. more…." Nodding Leo practically threw himself at the fridge grabbing another water bottle before opening it and handing it to Donnie; who snapped the bottle out of his hands aggressively. He watched as Donnie began to drink, each mouthful of water Donnie drank made him feel a little better. He turned as the sound of the toaster going off met his ears. Turning Leo grabbed the hot bread, smeared butter over it and dropped it onto a plate. Turning back to Donnie Leo pushed the plate of toast in front of the half-starved turtle. The effect was instantly Donnie dropped the bottle he was drinking from before throwing himself at the hot bread. Leo watched as Donnie shoved the bread into his mouth, not even bother to take bites. Biting his lip Leo turned, putting more bread into the toaster before turning back to Donnie. He watched as Donnie swallowed the last bite of toast before slowly leaning down so his head was against the counter again.

After several moments of silence Leo heard Donnie speak. "Think…. I messed up….my fault…." Moving forward cautiously Leo spoke "Donnie? What are you talking about?" He watched as Donnie shifted, his head slowly tilting upwards to look at him. Donnie's eyes had changed, a faint glimmer of life had come back to them; a sign that the bread and water had helped "I always forget….to eat when I get busy…. they…. Mikey and Jas brings me food all the time when this happens. Tells me I need to eat or I'll starve…." Leo bit his lip. It was true; Donnie was notorious for getting wrapped up in his work. Was this what he was seeing? Was this what happened when Donnie forgot to eat for several days? Against his will another thought popped into his head. Had this happened before? Was this why Mikey and Jas was so vigilant in keeping Donnie fed? Had Jas and Mikey walked into the lab one day and found Donnie like this; half conscious and barely able to speak? If so, Mikey or Jas had never said anything to Leo about it.

Doing his best to push those thoughts away Leo spoke out to him "Are you feeling any better?" Donnie nodded but did not lift his head off the counter "Yeah…. a bit…. can I have more?" Leo nodded, more to himself than to anyone else as he spun around and set about making more toast. As he waited for the toast to pop Leo heard Donnie speak "Leo….do you think…. Jas and Mikey's still alive?" The quest made Leo freeze. In truth he hadn't thought about it much, but now that it was here; presented in front of him "I…. I don't know" It was true, for the last 6 days he'd meditated and done his best to remain calm about the situation. He hoped that Mikey and Jas was capable of surviving on his own if need be. But at the same time…. he could not stop his mind from occasionally creating a scene that featured Mikey and Jas alone, beaten and bloody desperately trying to hold off some enemy all on his own.

A moment later he felt it; a sharp twisting clenching feeling coming from his heart. He couldn't help it. The mental image of Mikey or Jas alone, scared, beaten, in pain, or possibly…dead….it….it… Leo shook his head to remove the thought. No, these thoughts were pointless right now at all for him and the others. Right now there was nothing he could do to help Mikey and Jas even if he were in such a situation. If they wanted to help Jas and Mikey they needed to get a working door generator. And in order to do that they needed Donnie back and 100%. Turning around Leo pushed the plate of slightly cooled bread in front of Donnie "Eat" Donnie did as he was told, his hands shakily reaching out to pick up the slices of bread. As Donnie slowly ate Leo spoke up again "I want you to keep eating while I talk with Splinter. For every plate of toast, you make, I want you to drink half a bottle of water. Got it?"

Donnie nodded slowly and a small wave of relief washed through Leo. In truth the moment Donnie had said he hadn't eaten in days Leo had begun to panic slightly from the news he had just been given for he was the leader, he had to make sure that they were all in shape for every missions and patrols. In the wild turtles ate food that was high in water content; which meant that when they stopped eating not only did they starve but they also became dehydrated. And judging by how desperately Donnie had drained the bottles of water he was certainly dehydrated. Setting more bread into the toaster once again Leo spoke while not looking just yet over to his brother "Donnie are you going to be ok if I leave you for a moment?" Donnie nodded. "Yes…I'll be ok" Leo smiled softly but he was still a little worried for him "Ok Donnie, I'll go get Raph and have him keep making you toast. Ok?" Donnie nodded, before taking a bite out of another slice of toast.

Pausing to watch Donnie chew the bite of toast Leo had made for him while he made sure Donnie had swallowed the mouthful of bread before he moved; leaving the kitchen area before making his way down the hallway that led towards Master Splinter's bedroom while making sure that Casey was in the lab with April and Leatherhead right now. Veering sideways after nodding to himself, Leo came to a stop in front of Raphael's door. As he had done so many times before Leo knocked on the thick wooden door but did not wait for a response to open it. Inside his room Raphael had his back towards Leo, busily hammering and pounding the old punching bag that hung in the corner of his room; but he looked up as Leo entered the room. "What?" Pausing for a moment Leo scanned his brother. Almost at once his gaze zeroed in on Raph's knuckles, they were bright red and puffy; and in several places looked as though they were almost to the point of bleeding. The next thing that drew Leo's attention was Raph's eyes, or more specifically the dark bags that had formed under them; a clear sign that Raphael had not slept soundly for several days. But lastly what caught his attention were Raphael's eyes themselves. Something inside them had changed; had become…confused…. almost scared. Biting his lip Leo spoke softly "Raph…are you ok? You don't look so good"

Raph shrugged "I feel fine. Just anxious to get going you know how much I hate standing around. There's kraang to smash. Now what do you want Leo?" As Raphael spoke Leo noted mentally the whole time that his brother shifted, turning his knuckles so Leo could no longer see them making him understand that he didn't want him to see them right now so he made sure to not let him see so he could look like he could come with them. Sighing again Leo spoke to him while keeping in him the need to talk to him in his leader tone to make him rest and get them looked at right now "Can you go and keep an eye on Donnie while I talk with Splinter?" Raphael frowned "Why? What's wrong?" Leo remained silent for a moment, noting that when Raphael spoke his voice held a badly hidden tone of concern. After a few moments of silence Leo spoke "He's been pushing himself so hard for the last few days he forgot to eat"

Raphael stared at him for a moment before responding "Are we sure he's a genius? What kind of idiot forgets to eat at all at times like these?" Leo raised an eye ridge "Says the turtle who stays out all night even though he's got training in the morning and then bitches about how tired he is the next morning for no reason but doing that the next night after saying it won't happen again" Raphael's eyes narrowed slightly at his response for it was rare that Leo swore ever due to him being perfect and all that. For a moment they both remained silent, continuing to look at each other for several seconds before Raphael spoke "Fine. I'll go babysit the nerd" As Raphael got to his feet Leo sighed "Raph…. can you try to be a little nicer to Donnie? He's been working really hard to try and fix all this" Raphael shrugged "It's his fault in the first place"

Again Leo sighed "Don't you think that's WHY he's been pushing himself so hard?" He watched as Raphael sighed "Fine. I'll be polite to him. But if he says something smartass to me I'm gunna hit him. Got it?" Raphael didn't wait for a response as he walked forward passed Leo and down the hallway towards the kitchen. Sighing to himself took a deep breath before moving, closing the door to Raph's room behind him before turning and moving towards Splinter's room at the end of the hallway. Moving forward Leo raised his hand, readying himself to knock on his father's door, only to freeze as Splinter's voice spoke from within "ENTER LEONARDO."

Swallowing slightly from the voice booming from the room, Leo slide the door out of his way and stepped into his father's room before closing the door behind him. Turning around Leo found Splinter was sitting in the middle of his room; the old rat's eyes were closed and Leo could tell he was in deep meditation. Taking a deep breath Leo spoke "I…Um…." again his will he felt himself becoming anxious as Splinter's eyes opened and turned to look at him "…. we think we might have a way to find Mikey and Jas" Splinter remained silent for a moment before moving; gesturing to the spot on the floor in front of him "Explain now" Doing as he'd been told Leo moved, kneeling down in front of Splinter before continuing to speak. Splinter listened silently, nodding on occasion as Leo explained all that Donnie had said. After several minutes Splinter raised a hand, signaling Leo to stop. Falling silent Leo watched as Splinter closed his eyes, his raised hand coming to stroke his beard in thought "Allow me be sure I understand what you have said. Donatello believes the accident in his lab caused Michelangelo and Jasmine to be pulled into another dimension?"

Leo nodded "Yes master Splinter" Splinter nodded in response "And you 7 wish to be allowed to leave the lair, so you can break into a kraang facility and steal more of the devices the kraang use to open their portals?" Again Leo nodded to him this time doing his very best to not ramble in fear from his father's tone of voice right now "Yes" Splinter remained silent for a moment longer before nodding "Very well. You may go…however…. I sense…. uncertainty within you Leonardo. What is troubling you my son?" Biting his lip for it was so very easy for their father to sense all of these things from all of them when they come to speak to him, Leo spoke "It's…about Donnie…. he's been so wrapped up in his work that hasn't eaten in the last 3 days. I'm worried that…. that he might not be well healthy enough to go on this mission"

Splinter nodded "Very well. Do either yourself, your friends or Raphael possess the skills needed to take Donatello's position on this mission?" Leo shook his head "No…I don't think so" for even if Leatherhead was mutated by them, he was never really able to use their technology at all, Splinter nodded again "Then I fail to see how you can complete the mission without bringing Donatello" Leo nodded "I know…I was…hoping to maybe hold off for a little while. Give Donnie a chance to recover before we go on the mission" In front of him Splinter remained silent for several moments before speaking "Leonardo, every minute you, your friends and your brothers remain down here is another minute the Shredder is able to consolidate and solidify his grip on the surface. Therefore, it is imperative that you find Jasmine and Michelangelo and resume your protection and patrols of the city. I made you leader of the squad because you are able to make tough decisions. But I will remind you; I am still head of this family. My word is law…." Leo shuddered as he found a note of faint anger had seeped into Splinter's voice "…. now, go. And do not return until you have what Donatello requires to find and rescue your brother. Is that clear?"

Nodding Leo stood up, pausing just long enough to bow to Splinter before leaving the room and moving back towards the kitchen. As he neared the end of the hallway the sounds of coughing and gagging met his ears, making him run the last few feet before emerging into the living room. Across from him he could see Donnie hunched over the kitchen sink with Raph being held by Casey and Leatherhead while April was next to him with her hands on Donnie's shell moving in small circles to sooth him. Opening his mouth Leo had been about to ask when was wrong only to have his words die in his throat. He watched as a kind of shudder rippled through Donnie's body, followed seconds later by a sickening splattering sound that echoed from the kitchen sink. Rushing forward Leo spoke "What happened?"

Raph looked at him for a moment before responding "The idiot ate too much too fast and made himself sick. JUST LIKE I SAID YOU WOULD" Towards the end Raphael raised his voice so he could talk over the sounds of Donnie vomiting again making the human teen and mutant croc need to pull him back some more as to not make him try to kill his brother right now. Looking to Donnie Leo felt a wave of apprehension wash over him. Donnie had stopped vomiting, but his arms shook as he slowly straightened up, still clinging to the sink for support. As Donnie continued to straighten up his and Leo's eyes met for a brief moment "I'm fine…. I promise" Biting his lip Leo struggled with himself as April did her best to aid him in every way possible right now. On one hand Splinter had given him his orders. He was to take his friends and brothers and get what they needed. But on the other hand anyone with a brain could see that Donnie was still not at 100% which could endanger them on the mission.

"So what did Splinter say?" Pulled from his thoughts Leo turned to look at Casey who'd spoke. After a moment he responded "He wants us to go right now and get what we need" In front of him Raph nodded "Then let's go" A moment later Casey let the red masked turtle go and walked off, heading in the direction of the dojo where they kept the weapons and gear with Raph not to far behind but the teen came out in a few seconds with his things and Aprils tessen which he tossed over to her which she caught with ease. As his brother vanished beyond the dojo door, Leo turned back to Donnie before moving in, reaching up to touch Donnie's shoulder gently "Are you ok?" Donnie nodded "Yeah…. I just ate to fast. I'm…. fine" Sighing softly Leo pulled open a nearby drawer and grabbed 2 granola bars before pushing them into Donnie's hands "I want you to eat these by the time we reach the TCRI building. I don't care if we have to camp out on the rooftop across the street while you eat them. But we won't go inside until they're BOTH gone. Ok?"

Donnie nodded "Ok Leo. I'll eat then while we travel there. I promise" Sighing again Leo nodded "Ok then…lets go get ready" He watched as Donnie nodded. Moving to follow Raph's earlier path Leo and Donnie moved into the dojo and headed towards the wall of gear that hung on the far side of the room. In front of them Raphael had already pulled several shuriken and throwing stars off the wall, but as they neared their brother Leo noted that Raphael seemed to be examining the shuriken closely "What's wrong?" Raph looked up at them "They're…dusty" A moment later Raph moved, reaching his hand out to offer the shuriken to Leo; who took the weapon and turned it over in his hand. Sure enough the dark metal weapon was covered in a thin lair of dust just thick enough to make it feel…off.

Looking up at Raph, Leo's face twisted into a scowl "It's your job to clean the weapons Raph" In front of him Raph rolled his eyes "Don't look at me. I always make Jas or Mike…." A moment later Raph's voiced died in his throat. He'd been about to say he'd always made Mikey or Jas clean the weapons; which was true. More often than not, whenever Leo would get on his case about cleaning the gear he'd go find the rag, throw it at Mikey or at Jas and tell him or her to get to work. Now though… Raph bit his lip as he picked up another shuriken. They had always been so clean. Each and every time they'd ever needed them all of their gear had been spotless and perfectly clean. Now though, every piece of gear had dust clinging to its surface. Against his will Raph's head moved, tilting up to look at the wall of gear in front of him. Something inside him clenched; something deep inside him that made his heart quiver and his stomach lurch sickeningly.

Biting his lip harder Raphael pushed past the feeling. He couldn't focus on how he felt right now. Not when they were going on a mission; one that would hopefully bring Mikey and Jas back. Taking his emotions Raph stuffed them down, shoving them as deep inside himself as he could before be locking them away; just as master Splinter had taught him how to do. Despite this however, he could not stop his hands from shaking slightly as he grabbed several more shuriken's from the wall, the feeling of twisting worming cold guilt struggling against its bindings in his chest.


	7. Help me, Please run for me

The seven landed on a nearby roof towards the building of TCRI where they need to get something important that only they make to be able to get there missing members "Donnie are you sure to know where the doors are located?" April asked as the purple masked turtle finished the last of his second granola bar that Leo had given him before coming here "Yes, if we can get to the top floor without them knowing about us I can make it so that two of them work for us to use to get Mikey and Jas back" he explained to her and the others. Leo felt that Donnie still wasn't all too good, getting closer to his younger brother he pulled out another granola bar from his belt that he had taken with him just in case he would need it right now "Eat it while we go in. Now we all need to get in there, steal the two doors then get out AND WE DON'T TAKE ANY RISKS GOT IT?!" he told them which made them nod "Alright then Casey and Raph watch the left LH and Slash you take care of the right April you cover Donnie while me and-" he stopped speaking at that moment for he was about to say Mikey and Jas "While I take the front" he corrected himself making them all nod before jumping to the building to get in thanks to Raph's pigeon pals.

Once inside Leo took a look to see two disguised kraang bots making him need to pull out two shuriken's for each of them, he threw them at top speed making them both tumble to the floor before landing down while the others followed First LH and Slash then Raph and Casey and finally April and Donnie who accidentally tumbled down to his feet from dizziness making his brothers worry for him "Don!" he said before he and Raph got to his side to see how he was doing right now. Leo knew all too well as LH helped his brother up that Donnie wasn't at 100% right now making him wish that their father had given them more time before going to get the doors, once they started moving Leo went to every corner to make sure they could get going with Donnie telling him which way to go next making him nod each time he spoke to his older brother but still they had to keep moving to get the doors and then save Jas and Mikey.

"Hey Don?" Raph asked making the genius turtle turn to his hotheaded brother "Do…. do you think there alright Jas and Mike I mean?" he asked making Donnie think a little before speaking "I am sure there both alright where ever they are. Besides we need to apologize to them for so many things once there back remember? So really they need to be alright" he answered easing the tension on Raph making him sigh and nod "Alright Leo, on your left you should see a bunch of krang meaning that behind the door would be the doors as they are important to them" he said to the blue masked turtle who nodded, he took a quick look over to the left and just like Don had said there were about maybe fifteen kraang with blasters watching the door right now. Getting back to the others he turned to them and nodded to his brother who was right before telling the next part of the plan to all of them before giving them the go sign to get started "Alright LH, Slash your up. But make sure to let us some space to get in alright?" he said as the two large mutants nodded before charging in on the kraang before moving just enough from the door to let them inside to get the doors.

"Alright now I'm gonna need some time for this to work since the doors are connected to a kraang server meaning that if I do one wrong move they won't work, once I get two of them disconnected to it then there ours and we can leave to get Mikey and Jas back here to the lair safe and sound" he explained before Leo nodded to the explanation he had given them all just now about what he needed to do right now letting the bow staff wielder move in to get started with his mission right now where the controls were to open it and start hacking in it to get the doors, it was all quiet other than sound of Leatherhead and Slash yelling and the sound of kraang blasters right now until it all stopped and then a red flashing light came with an alarm making them panic "DONNIE STATUS" Leo yelled out to his brother who was now tipping even faster than he was before.

"THEIR SHUTTING DOWN THE SERVER ON THE DOORS! IF THEY DO THAT THEN THEY'LL BE USELESS AND WILL NEVER GET MIKEY AND JAS BACK!" he yelled back over the alarm "THEN HURRY UP WITH THIS DON!" Raph yelled back as Casey held him back "EVEN WITH YOU YELLING AT HIM WON'T HELP HIM RIGHT NOW. WE NEED TO KEEP THE KRAANG AWAY FROM THIS ROOM TO KEEP DONNIE SAFE RIGHT NOW!" Casey said just as the sound of many kraang came making the four not working stand and get closer to the door before opening it "DONNIE KEEP WORKING WHILE WE TRY TO KEEP THE KRAANG AWAY!" Leo yelled before running all out of the room not even waiting for Donnie's reply to what he had just said to him which had made him worry that they might not make it back to him unharmed from the battle.

 **2012 Leo's point of view**

The many kraang started shooting making them all move around to attack them while keeping them away from the room Donnie was inside of right now, the thought of them getting to him and that the doors would no longer work for them made him fight faster to keep them all away from there right now. But as he turned the sudden feeling of a sharp and large pain came to his shoulder making him scream in pain and kneel down as he held his right shoulder as the blast he got was both on his shoulder and part of his arm, Casey and April who were wounded right now from the kraang came over to help him back to where Donnie was while Raph tried to cover for them, when the three of them got in he slammed the door shut making Casey yell at him before making sure it wouldn't open before making the deep rage inside of him rise to fight the kraang all alone with his fists and sais while forgetting about his father's words about calming down like a stone in a river.

 **2012 April's point of view**

Banging on the door, Casey, Leo and April yelled for Raph to let them out but no luck they weren't able to get him to do so making them sit on the floor as they wait for the door to open as Donnie was too they joy done with getting two doors for them "We need to get out of here now" Leo said making the other three nod to him as Donnie went to the door to examine it "Casey. How many exploding pucks do you have on you now?" he asked making them all look at the hockey jock "Five, I need to make more soon" he said before getting them out as Donnie took two of them "Good" he said before going over to the door and getting to work on something with them "Stand back!" he then said making them run and hide as the door busted of and into the wall while getting a few kraang.

Once out they saw Leatherhead holding Raph in his arms while Slash did his best to keep the kraang away "LET'S GO YOU GUYS!" Leo then yelled making them all run off to where them came in from as fast as their injured bodies could take them right now. Once out they all turned to Don to see him pull out the two doors they were able to get making them all smile before getting back to the lair where Splinter was waiting for them all right now "Was the mission successful?" he asked them as Leo nodded while Don pulled the doors out again making the old rat nod "How long before they are operational Donatello?" he then asked making them look at the purple masked turtle "Give… me a few days…... since they upgraded them…. So I need to make sure that I know how they work now… and they should be ready…. By then" he said making the rat nod once again "Very well until then I shall go meditate" with that he left for the dojo. Leatherhead and Slash left to their own home, April and Casey went home as they had school tomorrow while Raph went to his room leaving Leo to watch Don as he went to his lab "Don, are you sure you're alright?" he asked making the genius turtle look at him with tired eyes "Yeah… just…. tired right now" he replied making Leo take his bag before placing it on his lab desk "You can work on it tomorrow with LH but for now you need to sleep" he said making Don nod before walking to his room where Leo tucked him into to sleep before going to his own room to sleep with the feeling of worry running inside of him right now.

 **Meanwhile**

Jasmine moved to turn her body to the side as the sudden feeling of cold washed over her causing her eyes to open and see that she was alone in her room right now, she felt tears falling down her face as her sobs echoed in the room about how sad she was right now for Raph and Donnie to leave her alone in the room like this "Jasmine?" she turned to see a figure at her door but due to the darkness she still knew it was Leo due to his voice, but she didn't speak instead leaving it to her sobs to let him know if she was there or not "I'm coming in" he stated as he walked into the room before closing the door behind himself, it didn't take long for him to see that she was alone in the room without all of her clothes making him walk over to her and crawl into her bed with her on it.

When he fully got into her bed she faintly gasped at the feeling of something rubbing up her thighs making her look down to see his erection tapping on her leg making a deep blush creep over her face "Um…. You h-have" she stuttered out to him before his large three fingered hand gently landed on her face "It's nothing, so no worries just get some sleep and it should calm down on its own" he told her as silver meet dark brown eyes making her look in them deeply as they were different from her Leo's eyes making him look at her confused "Is something wrong?" he asked making her panic. Looking at his silver eyes she couldn't help but melt from simply looking at them "Leo has blue eyes, Raph h-has green o-ones and D-Donnie's eyes are a reddish brown" she said making him simply nod at her before petting her left cheek gently and in a soothing manner making her calm down from how tense she was right now, it made her feel at ease from simply that move on her making her sigh as she leaned in closer to his touch gaining a chuckle from him, the feeling of someone doing such an act made her feel cared for but the same feeling on her thigh made her slightly look down to it while blushing heavily from the feeling as she couldn't help it right now but to go and touch it with her hand and as her fingers simply brush over it had caused a full body shiver to Leo right now "J-Jas" he gasped as her hand slowly moved over the length making her move a bit slowly to gently get on top of him.

When she was finally on top of him but still under the blanket, she then quickened her pace of stroking the silver eyed turtle's length making him pant as he fisted the pillow as to keep him from harming her right now, he didn't want to leave a mark on her right now but the sudden feeling of something happening made him let go and grab hold of her thighs, as her tongue made lines all over his shaft she could feel Leo's hands holding her thighs right now tightly making them slightly bleed from his nails while at the same time trying not to hurt her as she doesn't even feel the pain he caused her right now "L-lift… legs" he groaned as they were the only words he could speak out to her. Lifting her lower body up she went back to licking Leo's member while forgetting everything else she knew about anything right now as it didn't matter right now to her, a gasp escaped her lips as she felt something wet on her moving around "L-Leo!" she gasped out as his tongue moved around her vagina slowly and in rhythm with her movements right now, it wasn't long before she got the whole length into her mouth making him get his tongue inside her womb making her gasp out from the feeling as was so new to her right now.

 **Leo's point of view**

He knew it wasn't time for him to do something like this, but he felt like she needed to be with someone right now to focus on instead of thinking about his brother's or on Mikey from all that just happened to them, taking a look at her he saw that Jas was trying to suck his member slowly but the look on her face looked like she was trying to focus on other things then what she was doing right now, closing his eyes he decided to simply try to turn her on a little to make her focus on him then on this right now. In the end he could feel her sucking on him which then made him do somewhat the same to her causing her to gasp from it as it was for some reason turning her on even further then she was before, it was all of a sudden but he heard her moan making him realize he must have found one of her sweet spots and as he wasn't like Raph he didn't touch it again but instead went to discover even more making her need to try and keep going before he got her to his peak right now "L-Leo" she moaned making him look at her face as she stared at him, she was covered in sweat, her face was a bright red and she was breathing heavily right now from his doing making him smile gently towards her from the result he had made on her from just that.

He went back to what he was doing until a low churr came out of him as he came inside her mouth making him worry she might have been surprised from it and would choke as a result right now, quickly he took a look to see her sucking him right now slowly from the cum shot he caused into her mouth before her tongue started to move on his whole length making him gasp and moan from the feeling right now as it was so good to him and it only made him hard once more. Carefully he lifted her to sit on his waist making her wonder what he was up to right now with all of this as she saw he was smiling slightly right now, with a light push he was able to move her to his face making her then gasp and light moans poured out of her lips as he went back to licking her but this time making her place her hands on the wall as she tried her best to focus on something else then on what he was doing right now to her body, at some point one of her moans were a little louder making him open his eyes to see her mouth open and her tongue was out as she was enjoying this too much from the treatment he was giving her.

But it didn't matter to him for he only wanted her to relax and to focus on something else right now so he went back to work with it until she gasped once more before the orgasm struck her hard, quickly before she fell on the bed he held her in his arms before lifting her into his arms and into the bathroom to clean her up as she was needing it right now the most, gently he placed her in the tub by sitting her in front of him while cleaning her gently so as to not wake her up but while also making sure she doesn't go under water right now. He went to clean her body gently after taking the bandages on her wrists as even if it hurt him about looking at those scars but still he went to clean her body before going to her hair while doing it carefully so as to not wake her up just yet, when he was done he wrapped her in a fluffy towel before setting her on the ground and clean himself just before taking her to her room to get dressed, he placed on her a simple silk made top and bottom pajama and then combed all of the water out of her hair to make sure it dries out nicely before taking her in his arms once more and towards Mikey's room who was sleeping right now.

Gently he moved towards the bed to place her in it with her brother to get some sleep "Leo?" the young turtle asked with his eyes slightly open making spoken turtle look at him "Shh let your big sister sleep a little more, she had a hard night for a part of the day" he said before gently placing her on the bed while Mikey covered her before cuddling with her giving Leo the chance to walk out of the room as the two slept together in peace right now, he left the room to go over to the lab where his two brothers were right now talking about something making a rage inside him grow stronger by the second he gets closer to the lab "Why did you leave Jasmine all alone in her room after sleeping with her?" he asked making them jump in surprise from his voice "Ain't yo business Leo" Raph said making Leo glare back to him getting Donnie confused "So you think that leaving Jas in her room alone as she sleeps after having sex with her is such a good idea because she just might NOT cry about it?" he asked making their eyes widen from his words "She was crying?" Donnie asked before sprinting out to find her.

 **Donnie's point of view**

Looking inside the room Jas was now using she was to his disappointment nowhere to be seen in there right now making him look inside where Mikey was to see him holding her close to him right now making his heart clench tightly in his chest right now, he only felt worse by just thinking on what Leo had told them both in his lab about what they had done to her making him want to go over and take her to see how she was right now. Walking quietly over to the bed he actually made Mikey wake up and look at him "You wanted…. something?" he asked while still half asleep "Oh yeah, could I take Jas from you?" he asked gently before moving slowly over to the bed to take her as Mikey moved away to help him take her and then thank her and then went to his room to bring her there to sleep as he would then wait for her to wake up, once there he gently placed her on his bed to let her sleep on it for now making him then sit at his desk in his room and work while waiting for her to wake up.

"Mmmmmm huh? Where am I?" she asked making the purple masked turtle turn towards her to then see that she was awake right now making him stop his work "Hey Jas. Think I can talk to you?" he asked making her turn towards him and nod making him walk over to sit on the bed close to her while not being too close to her, she looked a little nervous about all of this right now but the simple soothing smile that Donnie made for her relaxed her to help right now "I'm sorry that me and Raph left you when you were sleeping, we just thought you might not want to see us when you wake up that we left you there" he explained making her nod. It was for sure that they didn't mean to leave her alone in the room but they could have at least left her a note for her to read when she woke up but instead she had to have Leo help her, Donnie felt like he might have been making her feel bad about all of this right now because of all of this since it must have been hard on her right now with all of these new things happening to her and Mikey right now "How about you and I sleep in my bed for the rest of the night? But I will need to leave before you wake up because I need to get a few things ready to further examine your brother" he then said making her nod but this time with a smile on her face from what he said to her just now before they both fall asleep.

Lying down on his own bed, Donnie covered them up together before taking hold of Jas to cuddle with her for a part of this nice night as she deserved this at least "Can I join?" opening one eye he saw Raph at the door looking a little nervous as Jas spoke for him by lifting the cover to let her out and go to take him over to the bed to join them. It made him smile before sleeping on the left edge while Don on the right leaving Jas on the middle leaving her to be cuddled by the two of them as she smiles in her sleep "I had no idea she woulda cry about wha' I decided ta do next" Raph said making Donnie look at him for a second "I know but neither of us knew this would happen so it's neither of our faults that this happened to her so don't blame yourself about it right now and get some sleep. Jas will want to wake up at least to one person with her" he said before falling to sleep with Raph holding his hand with a smile.

 **Mikey's point of view**

The next morning, Mikey woke up to get something to eat right now only for him to meet with face to face with Donnie "Hey Don, how's Jas doing?" he asked "She's fine now and is still sleeping but could you come to my lab for a sec? I need to check a few more things about you" he explained making the younger turtle nod before going inside the lab with the genius turtle for what he wished from him, sitting on the table Mikey waited for Don to come back with a few things after putting a large bag down before the genius turtle got to work. Mikey giggled slightly as in front of him Donnie leaned in to work once more, his breath touching against the side of his neck only sending a small shiver up his spine. After a moment "How's that?" Don asked as Mikey shrugged simply to answer his question doing his very best to keep his face from flushing bright red at just how close he and Donnie were at the moment with all he was doing right now he shuddered once again as he felt Donnie's thumb caress the side of his neck, making sure the patch was firmly in place like the other ones in place like the last one. Taking several deep breaths to calm himself "So…. tell me again what these things are?" he asked as he was only asked to come into the lab to be checked about a few things about himself only to be placed multiple patches on his neck.

As he spoke Mikey gestured to the series of the many patches Donnie had placed on his body and neck as they were making a few screens around the lab turn on and show a bunch of things that made no sense to him right now. He watched as Donnie smiled and nodded before explaining to him "These patches are called bio-dermal-sensors. They measure your body temperature, heart rate, breathing, pulse, as well as dozens of other things; every few minutes. Once they do that they send the information to my shell-cell which sends the info to the computers in my lab as you can see from them turning on all on their own right now. With these I'm hoping to gain a deeper understanding of how your physiology is different from ours. Well since Jas is pretty much like our sister but I will need to check a few things about her later on" Mikey nodded slowly for the explanation he was given just now "O...ok. But why do you want to know more about me?" Donnie sighed softly from this question, for he wasn't too sure on to how he should explain this to him right now.

Opening his mouth to speak Donnie then froze as he found that Mikey's shoulders had slumped forward making him understand what was happening from Jas as she had made this same movement when he was with her earlier to talk to her as she was nervous and felt about something, his head hanging low so his gaze was staring at the floor. With no idea as to what he should tell him he simply decided to wait for Mikey to talk once more "I'm sorry. I'll stop asking stupid questions" He said making the smart turtles eyes widen from the simple respond he was given just now making him wonder what he should even say to him right now as the smaller turtle looked almost ready to brake and crumble from all of this right now as there was almost nothing left for him to say or do right now.

Biting his lip Donnie then moved and was then reaching out to touch Mikey's shoulder gently to speak to him "Mikey..." but no respond from him instead he continued to look at the floor like it was almost the only thing he could do right now. Once more Donnie tried again to get Mikey to look at him and get at least something from him to let him know he was listening to him right now "Mikey...look at me" But the smaller turtle only shook his head no making Donnie bite his bottom lip once more "... please?" as he watched as slowly Mikey raised his head a little his eyes flickering up to look up at him who smiled weakly at him from the success he was given about this just now "Mikey, please understand that you're not asking stupid questions to me at all right now. Ok?" he said making Mikey look at him a little more than before while remaining silent for a moment "A...are you sure?" Donnie nodded to give him an answer "Yes. If you have questions, then ask them. I don't mind answering them for you at all just like for Jas, she asked me a question during the time we were sleeping and I had no mind at all to answer her question" he said to him as Don then watched as in front of him Mikey's posture changed even more as his head came up, while his shoulders remained slumped but less than they were before "Are...are you sure? D...Donnie gets mad at me when I...ask too many questions" he explained who as he was nodding Donnie resisted the urge to sigh. As he was now reaching out he pulled Mikey against his chest in a small hug to comfort him "Well I promise, I won't. I'll answer any questions you have. Don't ever be afraid to ask them. Ok?"

He then simply waited as Donnie then started smiling as he felt Mikey's arms slowly wrap around his shoulders returning the hug to him "O...ok" as he was continuing to smile Donnie gave Mikey a gentle squeeze before pulling away slightly. Smiling warmly at the younger turtle he looked at him before talking once more to him "So do you still want to know why I want more info about your vitals?" he then asked him "Yes" Mikey answered as Donnie nodded back to him before speaking once more "well, I want to know more about you like Jas. It seems likely that you'll both be staying here with us for some time. So with that being the case I need to know how to treat you both if you get injured or become sick. Does that make sense?" he first explained before asking him the question making Mikey nod to answer him, making Donnie smile again "Good. Do you have any other questions for me?" he then asked him.

Again Mikey nodded to him only this time gesturing to a small duffel bag that Donnie had been prepping when Mikey had come into the lab from his request of coming in to let him check him like he had asked him "What's in the bag?" as Donnie walked over to the desk where the bag was placed, lifting the bag off the ground while unzipping it to let Mikey get a small glimpse of what was inside before reaching in and pulling out one of the dozen of devices he'd packed inside "This is a graviton-flux sensor it measures the amount of gravity in a specific area you set them up at" he explained before looking at Mikey before Donnie watched as Mikey's eye ridges moved slightly to lower down his eyes as he struggled to understand what he'd been told just now. Continuing to smile he decided to try and tell the orange masked turtle what he said in another way to let him understand better "It'll allow me to determine if you being here in our dimension is having or will have any side effects in our dimension" Mikey tilted his head slightly to the side as he was confused yet still "Why would me being here have side effects?" he then asked him.

Donnie bit his lip once more as he replaced the sensor back in the bag while deep in thought not letting Mikey understand if he had done something wrong. How could he explain something even he barely understood himself? and do it in a way that would not make Mikey feel bad or stupid from being told about this? he felt his heart clench slightly as he saw Mikey's gaze had once again flickered to the floor "So…. sorry. I'll stop asking questions" making him sigh softly before he reached out gently patting Mikey's leg to get his attention once more "It's ok Mikey. It's just…. ok please bear with me right now for even I'm not 100% sure I truly understand how all this works. So imagine…. imagine a dimension is like a glass of water, that is filled to the very tip top. Everything that is in the dimension fits. There can't be any more or less. Ok?" making Mikey nod and Donnie continued his explanation he was telling as he goes the best he can to understand it even himself right now "Now I want you to imagine yourself and Jas as a pebble that has been dropped into that full glass. Both of your sudden appearance into the glass causes ripples in the surface of the water of the glass. Some of the water could just maybe spill out of the glass, or when you both hit the bottom you might cause the glass to crack. Or nothing happens from your appearance. To put it plainly Mikey, I don't know what you and Jas being here is doing to our dimension. And these sensors will help me to figure that out" he explained as once again he pulled one out.

"And just how will they do that if I may ask Donatello?" making them both look over to the lab entrance to see master Splinter there with Leo and Raph at his side while Jas went over to Mikey and sit next to him as she looked at the patches all over him right now as they waited for Don to speak once more "Well…. ok, just…. keep in mind this is all completely and utterly theoretical. But…. Since there are alternate dimensions like I believed from Mikey and Jas telling me so far about there own, it would stand to reason that those dimensions are different otherwise they would not be 'alternate'. But it's not just the appearance really but also at the very core of how they work. Energy, time, gravity these are primal forces of the reality. They define and shape it all over but if the dimensions are alternate then it's possible that these forces are also completely different from the other. The simplest barrier I can think of that would keep the dimensions separate would be gravity. That's why many scientists already think that wormholes lead to other dimensions. These very sensors…" Donnie then moved his hand to show the one he still had in his hand "…. will measure gravity in a specific area. If there is any kind of fluctuation in gravity's pull it will alert me" he ended his explanation like that.

Leo raised an eyebrow from the explanation "But what if it goes off on its very own because of some natural fluctuation? Then what do we do?" he asked as Donnie shook his head as he placed the sensor back in the duffel "By its very definition gravity cannot fluctuate on its very own. Even out in space where it is 0 gravity it is still pulling on something with the same amount of force, you're just too far away for it to grab on to" he said as in front of him, Donnie watched as Raph rubbed his forehead from some invisible pain he was given just now "Uggggg. My head hurts from all that" he said making Jas go over to him and massage his temple while Donnie simply shrugged "Don't think about it too much since even I don't fully understand it. Hell this is actually a question that has stumped some of the smartest people in history of our time. Long story short, these sensors will help me to determine if Mikey and Jas being in our dimension will cause any problems for us. All we have to do is set them up" he then said before putting the duffel bag down.

Leo then nodded to the explanation he was given "And to do that we need to go to the surface right Donnie?" he asked as the purple banded turtle nodded as his answer "Yes. I want to examine the point where Mikey and Jas first appeared in our world. From there I might be able to learn even just a bit more about how all of this happened" he then said before turning over to Mikey as Jas was still rubbing Raph's temple "Do you think you can lead us back there?" he asked the young turtle to get an answer as Mikey nodded while he was biting his lip gently. He was quiet certain he could find the rooftop he and his older sister had awoken on. As in front of him he watched Jas move to his side and as Donnie slung the duffel bag filled with the sensors over his shoulder gently so as to not do anything wrong to them "Then let's go" Leo said before walking out with Raph and Donnie on his tail with Mikey being pulled of the table with his sister's help before following the other three who were still putting on their gear and weapons.

"Wait…." as it made the duo stop and turn as they were now watching as Splinter slowly moved towards them with something clutched in his hands. As he came to a stop in front of Mikey and Jas he began to speak. "When you both came to us one we discovered that Jasmine had no weapon whatsoever on her" Mikey bit his lip as he recalled that Jas was never given her weapon since their father had trained her in only hand to hand combat and never with a weapon making her still have no training in weaponry "I have given it much thought and…and I wish for you to have this my dear" it was as he spoke that he brought out what looked like to be a wrapped weapon making Jas take it in her own hands and unwrap it to see what looked like to be a manriki gusari chain "I hope you will use it well" he said to her as Mikey looked at it.

He could see Jassie's feeling of joy and surprise from this as she never held a weapon in her hands before as she slowly moved it in her hand before Splinter helped her wrap it around her waist making her smile at how well it looked on her right now. He smiled at her reaction making Splinter look slightly confuse at her actions making him mentally remind himself to tell Splinter why she was like that right now as it would be for the best if he knew at least. She moved over to Leo and the other two to let them see making Don place it in a better position giving Mikey his chance "Our father was never in with her learning much. She was only allowed to learn hand to hand combat making her the best at it but she was never allowed to learn in weapon using making her feel left out from the rest of us. It got worse when April got her weapon and not Jas" he explained making Splinter nod simply. It made sense he would look at him like that from this but with this facial expression he knew something would happen "I will think about this" he said simple before they both walked over to Jas. She was so happy that he knew that if it was taken away from her she would be sad and shut herself from the rest of them after words making him decide to leave it like that as he wanted Jas to at least try to use the chain.

Swallowing a small lump that had appeared in his throat Mikey took one last glimpse at his sister before looking at the wise yet shorter rat who was now smiling at the two of them. Against his will Mikey felt his heart clench as he then decided to look once more at his sister "Th….th…. thank you" she said as she went over to the rat as she was still nervous but was happy about all of this "Be safe all of you" he then said before they all walked together to the lair entrance. It was just before they went to open the door that once again Jas spoke "I…I…. I promise…. I'll take good care of this weapon. I promise nothing will happen to it" as she said those words Splinter shook his head gently "It can be replaced…. but…. but you…cannot…. so please…." Splinter spoke those words with such difficulty that he just might choke in a sob or two as he then took a breath before looking at all of them "…. stay safe my children" with that all five of them went out of the lair with Jas looking back at Splinter who waived at her making her do the same back to him with a smile before going after the four.

 **Later Raph's point of view**

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop Raphael looked over his shoulder as Jas and Mikey did their best to recall the route they had taken to get to the lair. He wasn't blaming them that they were doing this but he was worried that they were confused on where they were going right now as he could see that Jas was getting nervous as they move around as this just might be one of the few things she could do right now. He did remember Mikey telling them that Jas was never allowed out of the lair unless with one of her brother's during the night or with their two human friends during the day and only enraging them for April and Casey refused saying that she would be a nuisance the whole time and her brothers said they had no time to babysit her leaving only Mikey to do it and when there sensei found out she could no longer go out at night with Mikey but only with the others making her loose her chance to go outside anymore now only to make her depressed as a result and Donnie had to go see her to take care of her as she was still sleeping right now.

The simple memory of that time made his stomach turn as the others were still running and jumping on each rooftop "Is this what you do every night?" her voice brought the silence to an end from that simple question making Leo turn towards her "No, we come out here only a few times a night and take brakes on other nights" he explained to her. She nodded as she took a better look around her as she never saw something like this when she was outside from the roofs, she was always on the sidewalk with Mikey watching over her from the roofs when she was outside with him "Sometimes when were done on patrol we go see Murakami to get some pizza gyoza's" Mikey said making her smile and nod while the others were confused "Murakami? Pizza gyoza?" Raph repeated to them in confusion "He's a man we rescued who's blind and made those as thanks to us. There like pizza" he explained while Jas ran over to Leo to tell him something she remembered from being outside when they got here.

They kept moving while Mikey still felt like it was all strange to him "Mikey?" he could hear Don's voice coming from next to him as Leo had stopped to go over to his side to see what was wrong right now "Are you alright?" the leader asked making Mikey shake his head no "S… sorry this is…... just all… strange to me… I-I just don't… recognize anything here" he explained to them making to large hands gently land on both of his shoulders "It's alright… just try to… think back to what you saw when you landed and woke up" Leo said making Mikey nod as he thought back. Back to when he woke up on that one roof, what did he see around the roof when he woke up? Thinking hard "It was around… Chinatown… there was… a sign… for a noodle shop I think?" he explained making Leo nod before looking at the others "I'll take us there for now and then you can take a look and tell us if you recognize anything around alright?" he explained making Mikey nod before they moved forward together.

There were dozens of signs for noodle shops in china town, but Mikey's clue had helped them to narrow down their search from the entire city to a few square miles. As they ran Raph noticed how Leo was so focused on moving forward "So hey…. what is your dimension like?" Mikey turned to look at Donnie who spoke to him making him wonder a few questions from that one question just now "What do you mean?" he asked as Donnie tried to think a little more before answering his question with an explanation that would make sense to Mikey right now "Well, I mean what's it like? Are you still in New York?" he then asked making Mikey think back as Jas decided to join them in on the conversation. It was Jasmine who spoke the answer as she was lucky enough to hear the question "Yeah. But…it's different, it's…. it's not so bright it's more of blue and grey….and there are never very many people out at night" she explained making Donnie nod to her answer as their sky was a more colorful sky "What else?" he then asked making her think a little more to an answer "Well…. our brothers are-" but she was interrupted by Raph who didn't want to hear any more of this "It's if it's ok with you both I think we know all we need to know about your brothers" he said making Jas look down before the silence killed the mood making Donnie sigh as on one hand he could tell from Raph's tone that he did **not** want to hear about Mikey and Jassie's brothers.

In truth none of them really did want to hear any more about them, their friends or anything related to them right now. There wasn't really anything Mikey or Jas could say that would change how they felt towards their brothers, that they were jerks who mistreated and abused both Jas and Mikey and didn't deserve to have them as a brother and big sister. But on the other hand, Raphael could have said it in a nicer way since she now looked like she was ready to cry from his tone of voice right about now making him almost want to hit him right now to let him understand the result he had done to her right now. Donnie then watched as Mikey bit his lip for a few moments before speaking for Jas as it looked like she wasn't going to talk anymore about anything else "Well…. there's Master Splinter. He's a rat, just like here really, but…but he's taller…and has brown and black fur instead of grey like yours" he explained making Donnie nod as he did notice Mikey and his sister's reaction when they first saw their father "And it was him who trained you and your brothers to be ninja?" he then asked him as Mikey then nodded to him as an answer.

"Yeah. He said…. he said there was always evil around the shadows around the city we live in. And that it was going to be our job to protect the people of the city from them, just like he had done when he'd been human long ago. That's when he started to train me and my brothers after he moved from Japan" he then explained to him making Donnie look slightly surprised "Your Master Splinter used to be a human?" he then asked making Leo turn to listen to them as Mikey then nodded "Yeah…. He and Oroku Saki were childhood friends before, but then they both fell in love with the same girl who went to be with sensei and had a daughter named Miwa and Saki got jealous and eventually killed her as she protected sensei" Donnie's eyes did widen from the story Jas was giving them "Oh yeah but not before he stole his daughter and brainwashed her into thinking she was HIS daughter. And now she's his second in command" she then said making Leo look at her in surprise. As they landed on the next rooftop Donnie spoke once more "Wait…. Karai is Splinter's daughter?" he asked as it was Mikey who spoke this time "I guess so. Isn't that how it is here?" as it was Leo who spoke for them "No. Master Splinter was Hamato Yoshi's pet rat. When Yoshi would train Splinter would mimic him and that's how he learned martial arts. But one-day Shredder came and killed Hamato Yoshi because…. well I guess because he wanted to" he then explained making Jas and Mikey freeze from the explanation.

Donnie watched as the smaller turtle and big sister stopped moving, their faces looked like they had seen a ghost just now "He's…. dead?" she then asked making Donnie bite his lip before he did his best to figure out what to say. And after a tense moment he moved reaching out to touch Mikey's shoulder gently and looking at Jas with eye contact "Hamato Yoshi is dead, but Master Splinter is not. Ok?" he asked making them look at him before he then waited for their reaction. He then watched as Mikey swallowed and Jassie's eyes filled with uncertainty and confusion before nodding slowly together "O….ok." they said in union before it was Raph who spoke "Look…. Mikey, Jas…I know a lot of this might be painful or…. overwhelming ta talk about. So…if ya don' want ta, we don' have ta. We were just curious about yer home. We didn' mean ta upset ya both" he explained but Jas shook her head "No…no it's…ok. I…you said we might be here for…. a while. So we need to know about this world. Right?" she asked making Leo nod "Right" he said before resuming their movements.

Coming to a stop on a large warehouse rooftop Mikey watched as Leo spoke with Jas next to him as she looked around the roof making Raph need to hold her in place before she tried jumping down "Here we are, Chinatown. Mikey can you see the billboard you saw when you first arrived here?" Moving to the edge of the rooftop Mikey looked out over the sea of rooftops and terraces that were in front of him. He could see dozens of billboards, some blank, some advertising shops or attractions he did his best to focus, trying with all his might to recall what the billboard he'd seen earlier had looked like when he went to then wake his sister up there had been a red crab….and a bowl of noodles….and a fish…maybe? Scanning the billboards in front of him Mikey felt his eyes widen as he found one that was similar to the one he recalled from his memories. Pointing to it Mikey spoke at last making them turn to him "It's that one…. I think" as next to him he then felt Leo move in closer to his side, the leader's hand coming to rest on Mikey's shoulder as he leaned in, squinting at the billboard off in the distance.

The sudden contact made Mikey's heart jump several beats. Behind them Raph spoke as he saw the billboard sign "Who would think a crab an' a fish sharing a bowl of noodle would bring anyone ta eat there like those dogs from Lady an' the Tramp?" he asked as Leo shrugged, releasing Mikey's shoulder as he straightened up a little "Who knows…. or cares? Come on we need to move now" he then said before moving from where he stood as he decided on following Leo's command Mikey fell in line behind the blue banded leader with Jas on Raph's shell since he didn't want her to run off right now as they resumed running from rooftop to rooftop, moving towards the billboard until they were on the same roof as the sign Mikey saw. Moving so they were standing next to the billboard Donnie spoke once again "Ok Mikey. Can you see the rooftop that you appeared on from here?" he then asked. Biting his lip Mikey scanned the surrounded rooftops to try his best to figure it out as in truth they all looked pretty similar to him right now. So how was he supposed to recognize the one he'd appeared on with his sister? He'd been so out of it that time he had barely bothered to look at his surroundings and take a mental note biting his lip Mikey did his best to push past the faint feelings of disgust that welled up in his stomach as he recalled vomiting all over the rooftop.

Next to him Mikey then heard Leo speak once more making him look at the leader "Hey…. check out that roof over their" he said making Mikey look at Leo, as he watched as he pointed to a rooftop off in the further distance. Following Leo's gesture Mikey found himself looking at a small rooftop that was covered in a large amount of…. What was that? He wondered in his mind "Is that pigeon shit?" the sudden words of Raph's question made Jas giggle slightly. He wasn't sure he found it funny or not right now like she did right about now but still. There was just something about Raph's blunt question made him giggle a little like she was right now. Next to Mikey, Donnie spoke with a question making him look at him as Jas moved to his side "Mikey…. before…back in the lair …. You said you and Jas threw up when you first arrived here right after you woke up?" he asked making them both look at one another for a second from the question as it was a sudden question to be asked right now.

Mikey then nodded, doing his best to stop his mind from forcing him to relive that particular moment that he and his sister had caused as then Donnie smiled "Then I bet that's the rooftop you both appeared on then" he explained as Raph, who had now moved to the edge of the building, raised an eye ridge in confusion "Why? Cause it's covered in pigeon shit? How does that tell you anything?" he asked as he had no idea why he was choosing that roof as Donnie then rolled his eyes slightly in response "Because pigeons are scavengers, they'll eat just about anything organic so long as they can get to it. That included half-digested food inside vomit Raphael" he then explained and at Donnie's words Raph made a disgusting face, followed by a gagging sound from just thinking about it right now "That's disgusting bro" he said while Donnie shrugged simply from that "That's survival of the fittest. Come on" as they were now allowing Donnie to lead them, Raph, Leo, Jas and Mikey quickly moved across the rooftops towards their newest target. Landing on the roof Mikey nodded to himself as he looked it over. Yes, this certainly felt like the right rooftop the same one he and Jas woke up on when they got here "I…I think this is it." He then said as Jas simply looked around with a face that looked like she wasn't alright about the place right now.

"You did great Mikey" he turned to see Leo smiling at him and he could feel that he was proud of him right now "T… thanks" he replied before Don go to work with the sensors "Raph, come over here and help" he said making the red masked turtle walk over with a sigh and mumbled a few words as Jas was still on his back as she had jumped back on as he moved over to Donnie making him grunt about her action. Leo on the other hand was explained as to what to do with the few sensors that were left in the duffel bag for him to take care of right now, as Leo stood up and turned around he caught sight of Mikey. He then felt his heart clench as he watched the small turtle looking around the place, obviously uncomfortable and unsure of what to do with himself right now while his sister was busy and maybe having a little fun right now. He then felt his heart clench painfully as he watched Mikey's normally vibrant blue eyes flickered about, blank and confused.

"Hey..." Again Leo felt his heart clench as Mikey looked up at him, his eyes silently pleading with Leo to give him something to do anything even. Moving forward Leo did his best to seem reassuring as he spoke as he also showed the bag he still held in his hand "Why don't you help me set up these sensors?" He watched as Mikey shifted for a moment before speaking, his voice weak and low right now "Are...are you sure?" he asked as Leo nodded to him as a response "Yeah. Come on, it'll be easy Donnie showed me how they worked and how to do it" he then said before motioning for Mikey to follow him, he led the smaller turtle toward the other side of the roof before ducking behind some air-conditioning units. Kneeling down Mikey watched as Leo pulled out one of the sensors from the bag "We need to splice the sensor so it draws a bit of power from the building. Ok?" he asked as he waited for an answer from Mikey right now.

Mikey nodded, slightly unsure of what they needed to do exactly since he was never allowed to touch anything most of the time other than his things. A moment later Leo offered the sensor to Mikey "Would you hold this for a moment?" he asked making him to earn a nod from Mikey as he reached out to take the sensor from Leo. And as his fingers closed around the devise Mikey felt his stomach move slightly as his fingers brushed against Leo's own fingers. His stomach moved again as the touch lasted even longer than it should. He felt his face become hot and slightly red as he struggled to keep his gaze down and not towards... his breath held in his chest as, against his will he looked up, his eyes connect with Leo's own silver ones. Again his stomach moved, this time doing a kind of lurching flip inside of him right now. Leo's eyes…they were…just so perfect to him right now. The deep silver orbs had always had an effect on him since he first saw them when he got to their lair by accident and they always made him feel as though Leo could look right through him and into his soul. He wanted to speak to him and to tell Leo. To tell him how beautiful his eyes were to him right now. And yet… yet Mikey felt his heart clench painfully as he remembered what Leo had told him on that night where he felt broken. Each word had hurt him so hard he had to sneak into his sister's room to get her help, cutting into him deeper than any weapon or attack ever could as she did her very best to soothe him. Mikey's heart clenched again as he lowered his gaze down to the sensor he and Leo were still holding.

As he pulled the sensor from Leo's grip he then finally spoke, his voice shaking slightly as he was nervous right now from how long it must have been since he last spoke or did anything right now "N…now what?" he finally asked as Leo watched Mikey who broke their connection making he wish it wasn't, pulling the sensor from his grip before looking down at the roof quickly. Against his will be bit his lip he'd seen it, he'd seen the way Mikey's eyes had brightened for a few seconds only to dim again a few moments later as he was looking at him. What was the small turtle thinking about? Again he bit his lip not caring about the slight pain he felt from how many times he'd done it before. He was sure there was a kind of attraction between them, at least on some small level like the one Jas felt towards Raph and Donnie. After all the first night Mikey had been here he had acted as though he was going to kiss Leo like Jas was for his two other brothers. Then why was he now acting so differently with him all of a sudden? Why did he look as though he felt ashamed about something right now? Opening his mouth to speak and ask Mikey a question Leo froze. It wasn't very fast, he could see it well even from where he was right now, only through year of seeing it he was now fully used to how they move, the stupid colors they use when around at night.

Swallowing nervously Leo then shifted, moving so he could give Mikey the duffel back of sensors that were still left inside right now. Mikey blinked at him, looking confused at what he was up to right now "L…L…. Leo?" he asked as he had no idea as to what was going on right now so taking a deep breath Leo spoke at last "Mikey when I give the signal I want you and Jas to run. Ok?" he said as Mikey's eyes widened "What?" he asked as he had no idea why he would ask that as Raph had made Jas move over to her brother, Leo spoke quickly praying that the purple dragons that were starting to surround them couldn't see Mikey or Jas from his spot against the small wall that lines the top of the building as he didn't want him and his sister to be discovered right now "I need you to run back to the lair. Don't stop, don't do anything. Just run as fast as you can and stay there until we get back. Ok?" he then said as Mikey shook his head. There was just no way he was going to do something like this with his sister "Leo what's-" he was just about to say something but Leo cut him off "Please Mikey!" he pleaded this time as it made Mikey's eyes widened as he found there was a tone of desperation and fear in Leo's voice. Swallowing nervously Mikey slowly nodded as he took his sisters hand as she as well understood right now what they had to do "O….ok. We will" he said as they moved into a more hidden spot.

Leo nodded, glad that Mikey understood "Good. I want you to stay here. Don't move until you hear the signal from me so you can both leave. Ok?" he explained making Mikey and Jas nod, taking several deep breaths as he watched Leo stand up and move towards Donnie and Raph "Guys…." He spoke as Leo watched as Donnie and Raph gave him the smallest of nods. Under his breath Raph mumbled some words while knowing they might hear him "Yeah, we see them" he said simply, nodding to his brothers Leo prepared himself, his hands going back to the hilts of his katana's. Pulling his blades from their sheaths Leo shouted. "WE KNOW YOU'RE THERE HUN! COME OUT AND FACE US!" he shouted those words from the top of his lungs. A moment later the rooftops around them filled with purple dragon thugs. Leo watched as they surrounded the three turtle ninja brothers, before moving to let the giant ugly mutant turtle monster Hun walk towards them. Leo's eyes narrowed as he instantly from the simple sight of the ugly formed mutant as he remembered when another group of turtles came with their own mutagen that Hun had touched while touching them making him look a double mutated turtle. He was on the rooftop smirking as he saw all three of them making him crackle his knuckles. Even as he watched him move closer to them, he knew Raph was ready to punch him with just one word.

Leo felt his heartbeat quicken several beats as the sounds of his brother's weapons leaving their belts met his ears. Across from him Hun spoke with the usual cocky grin of his "I hope your death is amusing to me and my men Leonardo while I also can't wait to all feast on some well-deserved turtle soup freaks" he said as a moment later the group attacked, descending from the rooftops like a pack of hungry wolves attacking their prey to kill and then eat. As the first of the purple dragons landed on the rooftop Leo acted, reaching into his belt to pull out dozens of smoke bombs and hurl them to the ground, blanketing the area in thick, white, billowing smoke "NOW!" he yelled as in his mind he wished he could see. Wished he could know for certain if Mikey and Jas were running. But he couldn't right now. All he could do was bring his swords up as a baseball bat with nails materialized out of the smoke, its many rusty nails coming straight for him in a blink of an eye.


	8. Together at last?

"NOW" the second Mikey had heard that single word he took his sister's wrist and started to run and jump away from the others to go straight for the lair like Leo wanted him to do, he knew he should go back and that he should be fighting with them but Jas couldn't fight at all but in close combat and since the purple dragon's fight with close range weapons it would be at their advantage for the fight and would cause her a large amount of injuries that would be deadly to her so he had to take to the lair first and then he would go back to help the others out. As they ran he made sure to look at the purple dragon's and noticed how good they were in a fight instead of there cheating street fighting and wondered if something was going to go wrong in the battle before he yelps at the feeling of being pulled back by his sister making him confused of her action "I may not know who they are well but I have a weapon to use" she said with a look in her face that he knew was the she wanted to help making him have no idea as to how he can make her listen to reason, with a sigh he looked at her "Alright but your going to need to let me teach you something first" he said before getting to work.

 **Leo's point of view**

One after another, purple dragon after purple dragon they fall from one of his or his brother's attacks as he notices how good they were in combat now and it made him wonder what was going on right now, turning to his brother's he could tell how much fun Raph was having from the fight but could see minor cuts from there weapons while Donnie was getting tired making him understand, they were only trying to make them to get tired! Then they would truly hurt them, he moved back to the other two making them touch shells to keep themselves covered in a way before Leo nods to Raph making it so he was leading the team right now as he knew best in street fighting. They started to move when the hotheaded brother yelled making them all fight like he would with only force of his muscles, but even Donnie was getting tired making it harder on him to keep going that without him knowing a purple dragon got behind him with a metal pipe ready to kill him, until a manriki gusari chain wrapped around the pipe and made it to pull it out of the guys hands and into Mikey's "GET AWAY FROM OUR BROTHER'S YOU ASSHOLE!" they yelled in union before jumping down to fight with them making one dragon fall after the other as they got closer from the other three as Leo was in shock that they had gone against his order "I TOLD YOU TO GET BACK TO THE LAIR!" he yelled as he blocked an attack from Don before Raph kicked him away.

"WE KNOW! BUT **I** WANTED TO FIGHT! **I** WAS GIVEN **A WEAPON** TO FIGHT WITH AND _YOU_ WERE MAKING **ME** LEAVE LIKE **I** HAD NONE!" Jas yelled back as with her chain she used the pipe to hit three dragon's together to the ground from the hit, it was then that it hit him she was given the chain for combat and with him telling her to run away from battle made her feel like she was being taken away from her chance of fighting right now when she had a weapon "I'm sorry, let's all fight together while making sure you and Mikey stay safe and unseen from Hun" he said making them all nod, Raph went to protect Jas as she was still trying to use her weapon while Leo went to help Don as Mikey tried to help him as neither of them knew a Hun in there world. More dragon's went down as now only few were left, Hun was able to be seen as he was growling in anger right now from all of this until he raised his hand to signal more to his long range weapons meaning guns, getting them ready he made sure one of them were next to him "Aim for the _**red**_ one" he smirked before his men nodded and got ready to shoot but Jas saw it and it was then that it went all in slow motion for all of them.

 **Donnie's point of view**

He saw her, she ran to protect Raph as she got the bullet in her right knee from the outer side making them all yell out to her in pain from her screams of pain from the bullet as she fell on her side as she held her knee close to her chest, they all ran over to her with him looking at her wound "Leo! She needs medical attention **NOW**!" he said while he and his brother's removed there masks to make a makeshift wrap making Leo's eyes widen as he nodded before looking at Raph "Raph, take Jas to get the _**help she needs**_ , Don I want you and Mikey to get back to the lair and tell sensei, April, Casey and Leatherhead while I go with Raph to keep him safe from any harm that would come his way" he explained as they all nodded to his orders before moving out to get started. Raph picked Jas up gently, making sure not to make her wince from the pain she was in right now before running off after Don fully made sure the wrap was well done and secured with Leo not far behind as they moved as fast as they could while Don got Mikey to follow him quickly back to the lair "Let's go Mikey!" he said making the small turtle nod before running after him as he took one last glimpse to his sister, they kept moving until they got to a safe manhole cover to get to the lair where Splinter and the others would be right now to talk about a few things. Don got the lair door opened before running in with Mikey as he tried his best to get a few things in case while Mikey was spoken to "Where are the others?" Splinter asked "P-purple dragon's attacked and Leo w-wanted me and Jas to run back here but i-instead we battled with them until s-someone tried to shoot R-Raph, Jas took the b-bullet for him so Leo and Raph went somewhere close by while me and Don where to come here and tell you all" he explained as Don ran back out of his room with this bag full of things that were covered.

"Let's go!" he said making them all run out of the lair and up to the roofs to get somewhere that made Mikey worry as to what this place was, he knew that there were some things that happened to them that didn't happen to his family but he knew that he shouldn't react to it until he get's told more about it. Donnie made sure to have the bag close to him as he mentally made sure to have everything for the seventh time as they moved over to there destination that he knew his two brother's would be at right now until his shellcell rung making him pull it out to answer "Hello?" he said as his brother's voice came to his ear " _It's Raph, we got Jas_ _ **here**_ _in time and are takin' care of her right now_ " he said making the purple masked turtle sigh in relief " _ **They**_ _said she was lucky because she had bent her knee making the bullet get stuck as it did slow down so she should be fine, but she's…._ " his voice wondered making Donnie panic.

 **Raph's point of view**

" _But she?_ _ **But she**_ _what Raph! WHAT HAPPENED!_ " the sound of his worried brother's voice echoed in his head "She might not be able to walk for a while, **they** said it might have cracked her knee a little an' would need time ta heal" he said making his brother gasp in the phone making him look over to Leo who was looking at the only window that could give them a small view of what they were doing to Jas right now as they had to operate on her to remove the bullet and make sure nothing was too damaged. From all of them Leo was maybe the most worried of her condition as she did stop breathing twice making him almost have a panic attack and try to run inside if Raph hadn't pulled him away to sit down and get something to drink for him to help, he turned to see the others almost run over as he saw how shocked Mikey was from the sight of where they were right now to help Jas as they hadn't really taken care of it in his world maybe.

 **The foot clan base that Oroku Karai was now controlling.**

"Is she still in there?" Donnie asked worried like as he stared at the surgery room she was still in right now as Leo had yet not even noticed them coming over, he sighed sadly and nodded to them "There still tryin' ta get tha' damn bullet since she had well….. _'sigh'_ stopped breathin' twice the whole time they started" he explained making them all eyes wide from the news making Don start to cry which Leo sensed and moved from the little window to comfort him while April went to the window to look at what they were doing to her. Hours passed by as each of them were now simply waiting, Leatherhead was now talking to Karai hoping to get some info, Casey held April close to him to comfort her from her crying pain as Leo does the same to Don and like Raph to Mikey while Splinter simply meditated as he tries to connect with Jas the best he could, but at last the _'In surgery'_ light turned off and a doctor walked out making them all look at him for good news that they were in need of hearing right now which once the man took the mask off he smiled at them "Don't worry about her anymore, she's alright now as the surgery was a success" he said making them all smile at him "But her knee was slightly fractured but not too much so she should be able to walk normally after some rest and some exercise to bring it up to shape" he then said making them all nod to the man.

They had to leave due to her being on high medication making them have no other choice but to wait until her medication is lowered so they could see her, once the mutant family got home Don went to look at the scan results he got from Mikey while he went to bed after taking of every sensor on his body, Raph and Leo were getting patched up from the minor injuries they gained while Mikey went back to his room as he had been well protected the whole fight " **I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!** " Donatello said in shock of a discovery he had just made. The two brothers went over to him where he was looking at his main computer looking at a bunch of images and numbers making them wonder what they all meant "What is it Donatello?" Leo asked as Don turned to them "I was looking at the results I got from Mikey and found something about him that he and Jas told us about once that now made so much more sense to me now" he said making them look at Don "Remember when they told us about the time Mikey got ' _shell acne_ ' that got worse by the second?" he asked making them nod but still confused about him and his explanation.

"Well I looked at his DNA and look at this" he said pointing at the screen where they were looking at some sort of DNA sample "I found out that his **XY chromosome's** are _unbalanced_ " he said before continuing "He has both female and male DNA making him unbalanced and sick with those 'shell acne' and from what I can tell the **XX chromosome** are supposed to be his DNA making him supposed to be _female and not male_ " he then explained making there eyes widen in shock. Donnie was still working on a few things while Leo wanted to know more "So how can we fix this?" he asked making Donnie look at him "Well, the best way would be that we need to make a full sex surgery on him then I need to watch over his **XY chromosome** to make sure they all leave so as to make him fully into a female turtle, then he would need to be with April, Jas, Karai and Angel to get him to understand how to act as a girl" he explained before getting up to see Mikey in his room.

 **Donnie's point of view**

Opening the door he then went into a panic when he saw Mikey and the floor either shivering or twitching as maybe a seizure was what he was having right now, Leo and Raph walked over to only move quickly to help place Mikey on a cot in the lab to then let Donnie work right now "I'm sorry but you guys can't come in because now I **NEED** to operate on Mikey to make him a female as now he's getting worse!" he explained before closing the door to his lab. Mikey was getting worse as he tried his best to get ready to operate on him only he was getting even more worried as Mikey got worse, the door opened with April, Chaplin and Leatherhead came in to help him to get things ready for Mikey making him sigh in relief as he didn't think he could do the operation on Mikey without being scared of messing up the surgery at any moment.

He walked out of the lab after April told him to for she could feel the uneasiness from him and she knew he might not be able to do anything right now, once he saw his brothers and father he simply sat on the couch to get a little bit of sleep that he could get "Here" looking up to see Leonardo with a cup of tea that he was sure had a sleeping drug inside it for him to take "Thanks" he replied as he takes the cup and takes a few sips only to not feel tired instead relaxed making him understand that there was nothing in the cup but simple tea Leo makes for him to enjoy and drink. They waited together as the other three were still taking care of Mikey right now, sometimes Raph would leave to try and get news on Jas but would not be let into the room she slept into making him come back to his punching bag to calm down, in the end four days passed making Leo need to leave at the inside of the lab some coffee for them to drink to stay awake while at times one of them would leave the room to do something else before going back inside to get back on taking care of Mikey.

"Hello everyone" Karai said as she walked in as it had been a few hours, Chaplin got the call from Karai as Leo told her to pass the phone to him to get help for Mikey telling him what happened, turning to her made them stand to know news on Jas right now to know if she's alright making her smile at them "We have changed medication for Jasmine and is now awake, she had been asking me where you were so I decided to come and get you" she said making them all smile of joy to the news and decided to get ice cream to celebrate while getting some for Jas. At that moment April, Chaplin and Leatherhead walked out of the lab looking drained "Michelangelo had **XY chromosome's** trying to _kill_ the **XX chromosome's** , if they did then Mikey would have gone into a coma right now and then if had stayed like that then Mikey would have died later on" Chaplin explained making them shocked from the news of a death for the orange masked turtle before April spoke "Mikey is still resting and should wake up any minute now, but I think there will be some changes to 'her' body due to the surgery done" she said before the three turtles walked into the lab to see there 'sister' while Karai explained the good news on Jas in the other room.

 **Mikey's point of view**

Eyes fluttered to the sound of a door opening and closing then steps coming closer to then see Leo, Raph and Donnie there "Hey Mikey, You feelin' ok?" Raph asked and before anything was said Mikey winced from sudden pain coursing making them try to help "Mikey!" Don said as they waited a few minutes "You need to understand that there are some things I need to tell you" he then said before continuing "You had both **XY** _ **and**_ **XX chromosome's** inside you, because of the **XY chromosome's** they were killing you since you were to originally be a female so we had to do surgery on you to get you to the right gender you were to have" he then explained before Leo spoke after him "And it seems that changes have already started on you" he said before Mikey felt around to feel long light yellow/golden hair and a change for the shell and chest to realize that Michelangelo was now a girl. She was surprised and confused at the changes to her body but then "I-I remember something from when I was a turtle" she said with her now high pitch voice making them help her to sit up "Right when I was bought father petted me first before a girl picked me up, when we fell I must have been turning to a female until I was touched lightly again by father and pushed back into the mutagen to become a boy" she explained making Donnie think "Splinter must have understood that the last one you touch mutates you and since you were a turtle your gender was slowly becoming to female due to it being the last thing you touched, he must have wanted you to be all boys so he didn't want it to be one female to be with one of his sons to date you so he made you force into a male" Donnie explained.

"But for now we have good news" he then said making her look at him "Jas was given a new medication and we can now see her" he said making Mikey smile "So were all going for some ice cream and get some for her to eat with us, want to come?" he asked making her nod before the helped her stand up, they walked out of the lab just as Karai and Chaplin left while Casey comes in to see them "Wow! Mikey's a girl now!?" Casey asked in surprise to her new look making them all nod, they left as April explained to Casey everything while they got going for some ice-cream that they planned on getting together. Leo had his usual mint-chip ice-cream, Raph had neapolitan, Don and April had vanilla/caramel, Splinter and Leatherhead had simple strawberry as Casey and Mikey went bubblegum flavor "Hey Mikey?" she turned to April as she was about to take a bite of yet another piece of bubblegum "What's Jasmine's favorite ice-cream?" she asked making Mikey sigh "When we first went to the surface and discovered ice-cream, sensei never wanted her to have some even for a bite because he wanted her to stay thin like all kunoichi are due to being seductive around men" she said before continuing "But she does like chocolate and brownie's" she then said making April nod before they went back to eating and then drove to another ice-cream shop that was closer to where Jas was staying at right now to get her some choco/brownie ice-cream.

 **Raph's point of view**

Once there and the four turtles got out of the van with Jassie's ice-cream, Splinter decided that it would be best to get home as April and Casey did so, Leatherhead left with Splinter leaving the turtles to see Jas right now, the four slowly walk into the room to see her _gently sleeping_ on her left side so as to not harm **her** **knee to feel pain** right now with her glasses on a near by nightstand, each of them moved to a certain location around her, Raph was _leaning_ to a corner of a wall not too far from her, Donnie looked at the _charts_ that was left for him to read, Mikey was seated at the _edge of the bed_ looking at his sister and Leo was seated on a _chair_ as he watched her sleeping face and they all wait for her to wake up. They wished it had never happened but it would have ended up with Raph shooted if she hadn't blocked the bullet, but she did it and now they were all worried for her life even when she was going to be alright from all this, all looking over they saw Jas moving as she was _slowly waking up_ making them all hold there breaths as her dark brown eyes came to view "G-guys? What's going on?" she asked in a rasped voice probably due to her **painful screaming** making them all move over to her as she winced for Donnie did say that the medication she was on was already going to fade from her system "How do you feel?" Don asked as Raph helps her to sit up without making her knee move to hurt her after Leo puts her glasses back on her face, she looked around the room she was in as it was painted black and red with Japanese decoration she had never seen before in her life "W-what happened t-to me?" she said weakly as she then looked at her now little sister "Better question, what happened to Mikey?" she then asked making them look at one another before back to her.

"After _you_ took a bullet in the knee, **Raph and Leo** took you to the **Foot clan base** where we have become at peace with while me and Mikey went to get the others to come here. As for _Mikey_ , she had **XY chromosome's** that were killing her as she was to only have **XX chromosome's** inside of her and we had to do surgery on her to save her so now I guess will need to call her Michelangela" Don said making her nod before the feeling of Leo suddenly hugging her took her completely by surprise "Y-you stopped b-breathing **twice**! We t-thought you **died**!" he said making her eyes widen as she looked at all of them on shock and worry as she pleaded in her mind to them to tell her it was all a lie right now but none did making her tremble in pain of it being her fault right now. With trembling hands, she moved to take Raph, Don and Mikey to come closer for a group hug, something she hadn't had in a long time "I-I'm fine g-guys, j-just s-slightly s-shaken up f-from this" she stuttered to them as Raph realized she was **FREEZING COLD** so he moved to get her a warmer blanket to put around her body so she could stay warm right now "Here" he said as he made sure that she was well in it before rubbing her arms gently to help her warm up as she mumbled a simple thank you back to him, they had worried so much about her that they had only wanted her to be alright before doing anything else for themselves.

 **Mikey's point of view**

Watching them help her sister made her wonder if something was being kept away from her right now, she was happy to see her sister was alright but when they had gone over to her when she was shot she could see how the trio were looking at her the whole time they spoke: **worry, fear, pain and heartbroken** so watching them all with warm felt facial expressions made her wonder a little more about all of this "Hey sis? How's your knee doing right now?" she asked looking a little nervous of talking right now about this question to her around the other three brother turtle's as she looked at her with a warm smile "It hurts a little but it's fine other then that really" she answered making her nod back to her. She really wanted to know more from all of this but she was in need of waiting for now " _Come here Mikey_ " Jas then said making her crawl over to her big sister who then made her shell face Jas as she then used her fingers to comb into her long hair slowly and carefully as to not hurt her. Looking at the boys, Mikey could see that the three of them were enjoying what they were seeing right now "Jas?" she asked as her sister ignored her and was still combing her hair with her fingers gently, she wished her sister would tell her something for what was going on but still nothing came out of her and it just made her confused even more.

Turning her head slightly for she was feeling a light thug at her long hair to then feel two larger hands on her cheeks to make her face forward "No peaking Mikey" Leo said as she looked down with her eyes as she waited for her sister to be done with what ever it was she was doing right now, she waited and waited for it to be done with but still nothing and she really wanted to turn around to see but what she saw from the reflection on a mirror made her start to cry gently and quietly for this was not something she had hoped to see ever in her whole life as she was staying here with a new family that was like her own in a way that was even more different then she was ever used to right now.

 _Leo_ and _Donnie_.

Looking at one another with such _heart warm eyes_.

 **Kissing** with _strong passion and feelings_ for one another.

" _ **MIKEY!**_ " the name echoed into her mind as she moved quickly and without hesitation for she did not want to see this any longer then she could right now, she just wanted to get away from it all and leave the world with a light heart and mind so that the others who knew her could move on in peace from her now that she was at peace. The sudden feeling of a hand grabbing her arm made her struggle as best she could while not screaming for she knew it would bring sudden attention and that would be **VERY** bad right now while still making simple grunting and whimpering sounds "Shhhh" she heard someone say from behind as she was slowly pulled back to the same door she came out of just now and realized that it was Leo who just brought her back here, he was gently holding her close to him as he made sure she was alright with all of this as they were seated on the floor, his shell at the wall, her lying down between his legs with her head on his chest as she can both feel him breath in and out but also hear his steady heartbeat made her wonder what was going on "Why did you run? Your sister got worried and started crying as she believed to have done something wrong" he explained making her push her head further to his chest before he sighs "She… She tried to go after you only making her knee buckle under her making Donnie and Raph need to help her as she was in pain while I went after you" he then said making her look at him with wide eyes to the awful news she had been given because of what she just done.

Her sister, the one who was the only one who cared for her at all the most, who stayed with her without doing anything to harm her or say anything rude to her like the others did, the one who kept her secrets which were the only ones she had told her sister as she did for hers and hid them from the others and the one who was happy with her had forced herself to stand up and go after her, she was about to get up and go back inside but her tears that had poured down on her face so suddenly made her see almost nothing and made Leo pull her back over to him "No, not now we need to talk" he said making her look at him as she had stopped herself from crying right now "What happened to make you run off like that?" he asked wondering what could have made her run off so suddenly and if he wanted to know it might be harder on her to think about then to say to him.

 **Leo's point of view**

With patience he simply waited for her to speak about all of this "Jas, she wasn't the only one to have hidden feelings for someone" she said making him look at her confused but while still wanting to know more about what she meant by this "I had f-feelings, strong ones towards Leo" she said "Jas told me that maybe telling him would maybe help me feel better and he could t-try to help me. Instead he didn't want me to talk about it anymore, to leave his room and to never bring it up to anyone ever again. Instead I went to Jas for comfort as I told her everything as I cried" she explained making Leo hold her closer to him. To be reject, just when they have the strength to say something to someone only to be pushed away from that person and left alone to be helped by the only person who helped them to at least try talking "Mikey" he said in a whisper as he knew that she was now crying for telling him all of this, he wanted to help her, to let her know that he and the others were here to help her when she needed it the most as the soft sound of her gentle cries of sadness made him rub her shell gently to help her calm down a little for now as he thought of a way to help her with all of this right now so without hesitation or even thinking a second time about it he went to make his move.

Her soft lips on his made his skin crawl for a moment before she struggled with what to do making him move gently as he then rolled his tongue on her lips gently hoping for a reaction from her right now as it made her gasp and open her mouth giving him the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth as a result while hoping she enjoyed it, the sound of a moan coming from her made him churr to her in exchange to her moan making her moan even more loudly as she started to enjoy the kiss before pulling back from her which made her then whimper from the loss of contact and try to get it back by leaning in once more "Uh uh Mikey, we need to go inside if you want me to make it up to you" he said making her look at him confused. He pulled her into his arms as he stood before quickly running into the bathroom after quietly closing the doors without Raph or Donnie hearing it as they were helping Jas calm down as she had tears running down her face "W-what?" she asked as he started to slowly put her down without making her notice that he was removing her gear until she felt cold at some places and look down, then looking back up at Leo her eyes widen as he was slowly removing his own gear while watching her the whole time making her blush at him while he smirked as his silver eyes filled with lust watch her struggle to not look at him too much in the end making him chuckle "Can't handle seeing something?" he asked seductively towards her while not forgetting to mentally note to tell Raph to see if Jas will react to him making his muscles move like Mikey was.

She was blushing darkly, her baby blue eyes were hooded slowly with lust now as she looked to be wanting something but didn't know what making him then walk over to her with no gear on to then pull her into the shower that he had already for some reason started getting him the most wet for he was blocking the water to pour on her, in an instant he lifted her up to his waist which by instinct she wrapped her legs around his shell as best she could right now before he went back to kissing her like they did outside with tongue making her moan out from the good feeling he was giving her by also touching her skin gently making her gasp from the touch "W-wait" she gasped just as her legs started to unwrap around his shell making him place her on her feet as she then started to move her shell "I c-can take my s-shell off, my brothers can too" she said making his eyes widen before trying to help her take her shell off. Once they got it off making it drop to her feet that she then stepped out of, Leo went to place it at the edge of the outside of the shower before picking her up again, as she wraps her legs around his shell and they go back to kissing with tongue while he gets more skin to touch on her body making her moan even more then she was before, he was enjoying them all as they poured out of her little by little until she then gasped releasing his lips as he tugged at her what seemed to be now slightly longer and thicker tail before moving to then make it come untucked from protecting her puckered anal entrance making him smirk as he went to licking her neck and play with her tail a little as she purrs out to the amazing and indescribable sensation she was feeling right now from him touching her.

It was to her only amazing as she could only say she was relaxing even more as she slowly made her tail come undone to her body and she couldn't say that it wasn't comfortable because she couldn't stop making small sounds to Leonardo right now making him only do it even more then he was before, when her tail was at last out of hiding, it wasn't because it was wrong to show it really it was because there sensei had trained them to keep there tails tucked in as they were very sensitive that one simple hit can even make Raph stop, crouch down and wait until the pain stop as it was his fault since he would use them to his advantage by pinching them making the three brothers get revenge by doing the same to him "We don't tuck our tails" he said making her look at him before he went back to kissing her like they were before but this time Leo was making sure she was looking down at him as he started to bend himself to his knees while keeping her standing so he could then kiss lower on her body causing her to feel small shocks of enjoyment from him. The more he kissed lower then the louder her voice was in the room making him then churr back to her as a result to her voice purring out how good she was feeling from him, all of a sudden she gasped to a new sensation he was giving her right now as it was something she had never felt before in her life until now for he had went low enough to lick her vagina to make it lubricated just enough for her to be ready while still playing with her body making her have no idea that placing her hands tightly on his head would keep him in place, at the same time Leo was hoping to be doing it all okay since this was going to be his first time with a female mutant turtle right now but still he was getting turned on from her scent and the sounds she was making "Let me hear more from you" he whispered before going back to his small task of giving her pleasure before she moaned loudly his name as she came making him lick her still but this time gently, she was shivering slightly and gasping for air from the new feeling he had made her feel just now as it was all new to her right now but she still let him do them because she loved them all.

"L-Leo… ah!… I" she was trying her best to tell him something but the pleasure he was still making her feel was making it harder on her to say anything to him right now, moving to look at Mikey and her sweet baby blue eyes, Leo made sure to let out one last churr for her so she knew that she had his full attention right now making her smile back at him "I...love...you" she said before blushing madly and then closing her eyes to not look at him right now in case he wasn't into her as she thought, instead a three fingered hand holds her chin and lifts it so he could see her as she sees him smiling gently at her as a small whimper came out of her from fear of rejection making him nuzzle her cheek "Shhh, it's okay now Mikey" he whispered before he went to lick a pressure point on her neck which resulted in her gasp and shivering in pleasure. As she had no idea how it could have happened just now for he just went back to touching her body and licking her neck as her body simply went with what he was doing to her before he would let her rest from all he has done to her so far, closing her eyes she simply went back to relaxing her body as best she could as he went back to what he was doing just not long ago for to her it was maybe the best thing to make her feel a little better from all of this right now, he saw how quickly her body relaxed for him and in some way made him try to move forward in all of this for a try which was getting her into the air with him holding her before relaxing her even more to then getting inside of her, as a result she whimpered from the sudden pain shooting deep into her body as the tears stream down on her face making him try to take them away and once again do his best to keep her distracted from all the pain he was sadly giving her right now.

Blood was dripping from her slowly as he had in a way ''popped her cherry'' making her no longer a virgin to the world now and it would maybe take time before she can be fully used to his size for her first time, but Leonardo was a patient turtle unlike Donatello he could do anything without like Raphael snapping at something and then try to kill someone as before Jas and Mikey had passed away Jas was able to calm Raph enough to wait and think before doing anything rash about it after words, but now his anger, the smokes and alcohol he takes make him unbalanced and lost himself in all of it and is unable to think from right to wrong about it all, but with Jasmine and Michelangela here Leo believes that Raph is starting to get better from it all right now, it would take some time for sure before he stops them but for now they would need to wait for him to return to normal. Leo waited until Mikey's face was relaxed a little before slowly moving inside of her which made her gasp from the sudden movement inside of her as she felt so much from him simply doing so right now, she was enjoying it all so much that she wrapped her arms around his neck as a result while moaning his name over and over again making him move faster inside of her as he churred lightly towards her enjoyment "M-Mikey~" he churred loudly at her which made her mew at him as a reply to him before he flipped her so she was facing the shower wall and gained a few new places to lick and kiss on for now before he went to do something else to her, she couldn't help but listen to the soft sounds that were coming from the other room next to this bathroom making her open her two baby blue eyes to look over to where the door was where her sister and the two other turtles were right now which did not get missed by Leo's eyes who went to lift her so her back was touching his chest, where his right hand touched her breast and his left hand held her left thigh which he lifted so it could be bent almost like she was sitting only it was pulled to the side before walking out of the warm shower and walk over the covered floor by towels and over to the door.

She was frightened right now as Leo who was still trusting into her body with each steps he took went and opened the door just a crack but enough for him and Mikey to see into the other room where Don, Raph and Jas were inside of right now, but instead of being scared of seeing Jas still crying about her little sister she was blushing almost as red a cherry as she watches Raph making-out with Jas and Donnie kissing all over her shoulders and back while rubbing her arms and legs right now making her even more turned on which got her wetter then she was before now, Leo knew she was getting turned on from what she was seeing because he was trusting faster into her body, sounds could be well heard from there actions and **SHE. WAS. DRIPPING.** On the floor right now "You like watching them don't you?" he asked as he leaned closer to her as her hands were doing there best to hold onto the wall while not closing the door or even opening it more then before as she watched. Jas was trusted into from both sides as Raph kissed her and Donnie was moving for them while doing his best to work her up into the feeling that they were having from this right now, she nodded quickly and rapidly as an answer making Leo chuckle at her reaction before lifting her from the wall she was holding onto right now and then went out to the other room making her eyes widen in fear of the surprise he had done on her just now as Donnie simply kept on his work and looked at them while Raph was just completely distracted with Jas for the moment as Leo brought them to the bed as he was still trusting into her the whole time they were moving around the room to the bed right now.

"Mind if we join Raphael?~" Leonardo asked Raph in a whisper as a purr making Raph churr to him as a reply to him while moving away from Jassie's lips giving a chance to Don to have them on his own right now, Jas was getting so distracted that she hadn't even noticed Mikey or Leo as they moved to the bed as Mikey was still making small noises from Leo moving inside of her right now while he and Raph and Leo were now kissing which Jas opened her eyes slowly and slightly to see Leo with Raph as Mikey was seated in Leo's lap while being touched by the both of them and enjoying herself right now from Leo inside of her that she went to look over at the two. When she saw them she was a little surprised at them being there right now when Mikey did run off all of a sudden and she thought it was her fault that it happened, suddenly the sound of Donnie mewing and nuzzling her neck and cheek made her turn to him as he looked at her with worry in his eyes for her "I'm alright Don" she said with a forced smile on her face making Donnie not buy it once so he simply decided to do one strong and fast trust making her gasp to the sudden movement he had done on her, looking at him with surprised eyes made him smirk and then chuckle at her before she went to kiss him once more like they were doing before but this time she was suddenly turned to face Leo and kiss him deeply making her jump slightly from his sudden action as he was still trusting into Mikey as she was this time kissing Raph while Donnie was trusting into Jas making her move up and down on Raph as a result for more feeling of her insides making him churr after churr and then accidentally bite down on her shoulder then sucking on the location he had bitten down on.

Due to low experience Mikey was the first to reach her peak with Jas soon to follow up, Donnie then came with Raph and Leo lastly before they all pulled out of the girls and then lied down together on the bed to start cuddling together, Jas was the first to fall asleep as she cuddled up with Donnie and Raph who fell asleep next while Leo held Mikey close to his side as they fell asleep together in an instant from the comfortable bed they were all on right now, they all slept with ease and light hearts the whole night without anyone coming in to bother them for the first time they could do something as a group and for once, even if two of them were from another world but that was hard on the both of them they felt completed together. At around 5:25 a.m Leo was the first to wake up to then look at all of them before his eyes landed on Jas and Mikey who as they slept, cuddle together to be closer in there sleep making him chuckle, as he moved gently so as to not wake any of them up but still be able to get up and out of bed to try and get something to eat "Gettin' up already bro?" Raph with one golden eye open asks making Leo turn to look and see his two younger brother's getting up and then moving Jas to a part of the bed making Leo do the same with Mikey while Donnie went to place a blanket over Jas to keep her warm "I'm going to get myself some coffee now" he spoke before walking out of the room leaving the two oldest alone with two sleeping sister's.

Knowing that the girls could wake up at some point because of noises, they decided to leave the room to get some breakfast for them as they needed one before leaving for the lair, Karai walks over to them "Have you all slept well?" she asked making them nod to her "Yes and with Jas coming home with us, things will get better" Leo said making Karai's face smile and glow at them as they were right "Yes but she will be on rest as Chaplin told me and will be not allowed to move her leg or even bend it until he examines it to say ok, then he will give her a list of light exercises to help her knee move again like before" she explained to them as they nodded before walking away to get the breakfast they first wanted to get in the beginning. When they got to the dinning room Donnie was already seated with his morning coffee and food for all three of them waiting for them to talk about what Karai had told them, the purple masked turtle look down at his coffee almost as if he was in thoughts "Do any of you feel like this is wrong?" he asked making his two big brother's look at him confused "Doing this to Jas and Mikey. Sleeping with them, do you feel like we shouldn't have done it in the first place?" he then asked making Raph's eyes widen before almost slamming his hand on the table "The fuck Don! Ya think what we all did was wrong!? Did ya see them, they were happy with us last night an' Jas would have just said no if she didn' wanna do it again with us!" he whispered making Leo think about it for a moment or two and then nodding "Raphael's right Donatello. If they had not wished to have done it with us then they would have said so and would both be still virgins but instead they didn't and we kissed them and had sex with them last night" he explained making Donnie nod before taking a small sip of his coffee.

Since Mikey and Jassie's death the three turtle's went into depression with Donnie trying to poison himself only to stop about two weeks later as he realized that none of them knew how to fix each other Raph would take drugs in secret until five weeks later got rid of them for he had a dream of Jas in tears telling him to stop it all making him do so while Leo had it the hardest, he once almost committed seppuku until Mikey's voice echoed into his mind making him forget it and not do it in the end, even if there suicidal thoughts were no longer there none of them would speak to the other about anything. Splinter would at times speak to April and Casey for some help to speak to his sons but end with nothing in the end making him understand that he should simply wait, and then Jas and Mikey came along helping his sons slowly get better, Raph decided to instead of eating with them to get some food for Jas and eat with her instead so he got himself a protein shake and some orange juice for Jas and left them to eat with her while his brother's decided to plan on a way to help Jas move around while not making her leg move to put pain on it for now.

 **Raph's point of view**

Walking with the things he and Jas would eat together made him smile lightly in his head about all of this right now, for some reason he just wanted her even more as he got closer to the door while also needing to see if Mikey is awake and see what she want's before helping her with anything she would need, opening quietly and gently the door Raphael saw the two girls still sleeping in the bed like nothing could wake them up right now but he knew that they would both need something to eat this morning before getting back to the lair all together. Closing the door, Raphael went to put the food down on the desk to then sit down to wait and eat while waiting for Jas and Mikey to wake up "R-Raph?" Jas spoke in a whisper to Raph as he went to drink his shake making him instead put it down to go over to her side a little closer then he was before "Hey, ya alright?" he asked making her nod before he saw on her right shoulder the mark he had done on her which made him worry that she was in some pain right now from it, she noticed him looking at something and then looking away from it making her wonder what it was exactly until a hand of his moved gently over to her neck where a hickey grew making her see it from the reflection of a mirror in the room "Sorry about that" he said simply making her look at him still quiet from all of this before getting deep into thoughts "I'll accept your apology" she said making him look up to her with a smile of hope before seeing the smirk she had on her face "If I get to leave one on you" she said making him smirk back at her before getting her gently on his lap with a blanket around her naked body.

He couldn't resist the look she had on her face and turned his head to give her more space to his neck making her lean over to start biting and sucking a certain part of the neck that he would have no problem of hiding the mark from the others but he might just show it off to the others with pride, she made it gently but in a seductive way as Raph was moaning and trying to hold in his churr's as best he could while getting hard in his shell as he watched at times Mikey in case she woke up at some point as she simply moved from one side to the other "Jas" he moaned as she removed her lips from his neck making her then lick it gently which caused him to breath in so as to hold in the churr that would come out. Looking into her dark brown eyes his golden ones felt like they needed to protect her from much more that was soon to come right now "Guys?" the sound of Mikey's made them to her as she sat up while rubbing her baby blue eyes "Mornin' Mikey, ya wanna eat breakfast?" he asked making her nod before getting out of bed to get her shell as without it she was really naked to everyone, when she came out she looked freshly cleaned up with her hair in a ponytail and her shell on before walking out of the room leaving them alone right now "Ya hungry Jas?" he then asked her as she nodded making him sit her on the bed before getting the food to her and sat on the bed with her while eating together.

He would at times touche her gently so as to let her know that her Leatherhead wasn't here and it was just him for sometimes he would see her freeze up in fear from something and when she snaps out of it she would apologize but not tell him what happened just then, when they were done he took her for a well deserved shower and helped her get cleaned up by also letting him mess with her hair as a way to say sorry for both freezing up and not telling him the reason for it "I'll tell you when i'm ready" she would say making him nod to her as he combed her hair with his hands to get out all the extra water that was still in there before drying it with the hair dryer. By the time he was done the other three came back and he had no chance of doing her hair until they get back to the lair making him sigh as she instead gave him a peck on the cheek as Leo picked her up to move to Donnie's shell before they run off to the lair, she got changed into a silk light pink dress that Karai had left her to wear for her leaving her as they had a nice chat together when she first woke up "Karai told me that if you ever feel pain in your knee then you need to tell one of us so we can give a medication to ease the pain" he said making her nod as she wasn't going to ignore doctor Don and his words anytime soon after what he just told her now so it was better to just do as he says and tell one of them when she's in pain.

Once at the lair Jas was cuddling Donnie as Splinter walked over to them since April and the others had gone home "Welcome back everyone, Jasmine I see you look much healthier now" he said making them all nod with a smile before Donnie went to his lab with Jas still on him since he wanted to take care of a few things about Jassie's injury now that they were back to make sure it was alright now, Raph went to make something for lunch with Leo's help while Mikey went to her room to try and figure out herself how her new female mutant turtle body worked. Jas came out once again on Donnie's shell who looked quiet alright with what he was doing as Leo then went to help sit Jas on her chair as Raph served them and Mikey walked in to eat "I was told that you had stopped breathing twice Jasmine" Splinter said as she nodded "That's what Leo told me when I woke up, but I don't know much about it really" she explained as they all simply went back to eating in silence while Donnie would watch Jas for any pains from her knee as even if it had been a while now since she woke up he was still worried about her "I believe that for now rest is what everyone needs so after this meal no training and instead rest" Splinter then said before exiting the kitchen as he was now done with his food.

 **Donnie's point of view**

"Raphie can I sleep in your room please?" Jasmine asked sweetly making said turtle chuckle at her words before finishing up his and taking the three plates to the sink to get cleaned later on before taking her to his room where his hammock was waiting for the both of them right now, Leo was then given the chance to look at Donnie just as Mikey left to see Splinter for idea's on getting used to her new body "What are you thinking about?" he asked making chocolate brown look into silver eyes "I just want Jas to get better from all of this, in the end if we had gone sooner to the surface then" but he was cut off by Leo's gentle lips just above his own "They still would have come and try to shoot Raph" he completed for his brother making the purple banded turtle sigh as it was true in the end "So try not to push yourself with all of this" he then added before pulling his brother to his bedroom to get some sleep and walk out to get Mikey in his room for some sleep.

Donatello couldn't think straight with all that has happened to Jas and Mikey since they got here and with the purple dragon's seeing them it was for sure that they will get hunted by them for them as a trade there lives for him and his brother's or even one of them making him shiver in fear of the simple thought, it was then that the sound of his bedroom door opened with the sound of footsteps coming closer to him making him close his eyes and pretend to be sleeping right now as he was being lifted into someone's arms and taken out of the room to another one. When he was set down it was to be in a bed making him open his eyes to see Jas snuggling in his arm while Raph went behind her "She didn' wanna go ta sleep withou' ya" he said making Donnie nod and smile down at Jas as she looked up to him with a smile and a giggle "Don't worry about me or Mikey right now, were both safe and fine now with all of you by our side so stop worrying" she said making tears stream down his face before cuddling with Jas and Raph and at last fall asleep with a soft smile on his lips.

 **Meanwhile somewhere else**

The large turtle giant walked the hall with small trembles on his skin for he knew that he had failed his boss to get the turtles like he wanted so now he had no other choice but to give him the bad news, the large doors were now in front of him and as he made sure he was no longer trembling he walked into John Bishop's office as he waited with patience for Hun's report about the capture of the turtles. He could well see the man was now looking at his newest body that Baxter Stockman had made him for he could see he was still trying to do certain things with his hands right now "Do you have them?" the man asked making Hun look up to him "W-we had them in our grasp, they were getting tired like you said they would" he explained making the man nod for him to continue as he could here in his words that there was more to say "But t-then it was just crazy as another orange turtle and girl came in the fight, the turtle had like a new weapon to use called the kusarigama while the girl was only using a chain but we shot the girl in the knee before they ran away from us and the fight" he explained making the man stand as Hun froze in place like a statue.

"I see" he said making Hun wonder what his next move would be now, Bishop walked around his desk with Hun staring at him the whole time not even blinking for a second as Bishop went to the large windows to look outside for the moment as he was deep in thoughts "Contact Stockman to prepare a few tests rooms, then I want you and some of your best men to come and see me later on as I will think of a plan" he said with a snake like smirk on his face making Hun smile and nod before bowing and then leaving the room. Bishop looked up to the sky before looking at his reflection for a moment as an old memory came to his mind "So the turtle's have two new allies? Must be important if they appeared later on, one got injured making you all escape from battle like dogs in fear of someone superior then you" he said with a small chuckle "But don't worry, i'll find out more about all of this once I have something important to help me" he then said before walking back to his desk while laughing.


	9. Fears

**Mikey's point of view**

As she slept sweetly and happily in Leo's arms by being curled up to him close with her head at his neck which was something that she always wanted to happen to her when she would be at last with him, she could feel herself waking up from a dream she was having making her open her eyes to the still sleeping Leo and try to get out of his grip and room without waking him up which to her luck hadn't happened, stand and walk out of Leo's room to look around the lair all on her own as she hadn't done it since her and Jassie's tour which she really liked as her home was very different from there own right now and she wondered if at some point they would change lairs aswell. Making her walk around the lair for maybe the very first time in her whole stay here actually over to the dojo to finally look around it as it was in closed doors when she first saw it to see what it looked like, once inside she could first of all that there was no tree in there dojo making her giggle at the thought of a very tall tree in the room for Leo to meditate under and tell that they take good care of there weapons as none of them were scratched or dusty as she looked at the dummy's and punching bag close to the wall before seeing on a shelf a few picture's making her walk over to them to see what was on them as one in particular caught her eyes.

It was a family photo maybe when the turtles were nineteen years old and Jas was twenty with master Splinter all smiling and happy together, Raph had an arm around Leo from right while on the floor Mikey who was smiling like an idiot was hugging from the left Donnie who was smiling as well while Splinter was next to Leo smiling at his family with Jas who had her long hair up in a high ponytail with blonde wicks and curls at the bottom was the whole time being hugged from behind by Leo who made her hair swing to the front of her body as even with Raph's arm around his neck it hadn't stopped him from hugging her to smile together "It was taken two months before there deaths" Splinter said from next to her as she jumped in surprise. She hadn't even heard him come over as he took the picture in his hands "It was also a day after they all became a couple and I was happy for all of them, but when they both passed away my three last sons all went into darkness and suffered greatly with there own ways to punish themselves from the losses we had suffered together" he explained before looking at her baby blue eyes to his black ones "Tell me what you feel" he said making her hands clench into fists "I just…. I'm just jealous of him of Michelangelo I mean, he was able to be with the one he wanted while mine wanted nothing of my same for Jas while your daughter Jasmine was able to be with the two she couldn't choose my sister had to be in pain while being touched as the two hated the way she felt for them" she explained as he nodded with his eyes closed.

"And because of that i'm here with my sister and this happened i'm scared that Leo will just leave me like i'm also scared that Donnie and Raph will leave Jas while were here or that if were about to go back home or our family finds us they say awful things to us about who we are and what we will never have in life when were so happy right now with all that has just happened so far" she then said as a gentle paw landed on her shoulder which made her look down to the rat master and father who was looking at her with sorrowed eyes as he was pained from her words "Trust only your heart and my sons as they help you and your sister to see the strong light of the deep and dark tunnel your family left you in all this time without even trying to aid you both to get out of it all this time" he said gently making her nod to him as she felt slightly better thanks to him and his words of wisdom that she felt better right now just from hearing them "Do you… do you think there's a reason me and Jas are here? Because landing here feels like it meant something for us like a second chance for us to be happy" she then asked making him close his eyes for a moment deep in thought for her question to sink into his mind "Possibly but while it could have been a simple accident that you arrived here it could be that my children's soul sensed your pain and wanted to help you by bringing you here. Either way something made you both come to us and we must live with it" he explained making her nod to him "T-thank you for the advise I-I'll think about it later on" she said which Splinter did not avoid the facial expression she had on as she spoke "Michelangela? Is everything alright?" he asked as her head went down.

"Please, please don't send me away, i'll do my best I promise" she mumbled making the old rat wonder what happened in her home, could it be that something bad happened before they came here or maybe she did something and it went horribly wrong? Either way it's possible that she needs help to feel better from all of this right now as he decided to make her sit down for now before speaking once more "What happened?" he asked as he knew it was something that happened before that is making her like this "S-sometimes, when we train or are on patrol, if something goes wrong and it's m-my fault sensei w-would want me in the d-dojo, slap me and ask me if i'm trying to leave and would then say t-that if I want to keep living here then I need to stop being a s-screw up" she explained making the rat's ears go flat on his head at her small story that maybe not even Jas knew about right now, he wanted to speak to her more but the sound of footsteps coming quickly to the dojo made him know that someone was looking for something and as Leo came in he knew that Leonardo saw that Michelangela was no longer in his room he grew worried "Do not worry Leonardo, I was only speaking to Michelangela more about her father and how she lives her life there" he explained making Leo nod before going over to Mikey as she was looking worried so he picked her up and with one last look to his father before walking out of the room.

 **Master Splinter's point of view**

He knew that something was wrong with Michelangela as he could feel it when she spoke about what her father said to her before she came here with her older sister, did he want to make her leave the lair so he could focus on his three other sons and daughter more then her? If so then he knew all too very well that this man was dishonorable to the Hamato clan for saying such things to her from the start, Jasmine was keeping a few more things to herself at the moment aswell but right now he could feel that it was still making her worry about a few things and the last thing he wanted was for her to react badly to them and reject there help, so for now he believed that it would be for the best to let her bring it up all on her own when she was ready and then and only then would he try to speak to her about any of those problems to her and with his sons would be by her side to keep her together to keep her also safe from others. So for now he believed that the best thing to do for all of them to keep this all at bay for the moment would be to meditate about those two girls situation, try to put the pieces together about there problem and then speak to the others about it while they are together, before seeing them all for breakfast later in the morning as he might try to speak to his master and maybe try and speak to the ancient one for some well needed guidance on all of this and maybe prepare on training for the day as he needs to help both April and Casey with training as both of them were still in need of some training and with everything that has happened so far he knew that it would be good for all of them to train.

As he sat down in his room he took one last look at the picture of his family once more, back when they were little, innocent and free from any dangers as they were all hugging together with Jasmine and Michelangelo in the middle and him behind them all smiling at the camera that Donatello was able to find and repair for them to use as he knew that they would always be in danger once on the surface of New York and for now he sighed as he knew that it was no ones fault that they were killed. As he closed his eyes he thought he felt something cold on his shoulder making him turn back before looking forward and closing his eyes once more to meditate on the matter that was given to him right now, sensing his sensei close to him was god for he needed his help "I am in need of your guidance" he said making Yoshi nod with his regular strong smile before moving to a cave where images floated around, the man went to one crystal plate and took hold of it before handing it to Splinter to look at making his eyes widen at what he saw inside the glass and looked back to his master "Wakarimashita, I understand" like he did the first time he spoke to him in such a way before coming back from his meditation to see the crystal plate in his hand causing him to place it with the picture to look at together when it was time.

 **Leo's point of view**

Taking Mikey back to his room to get some rest was maybe the best idea due to her condition of being frightened about something, he wanted to help her but he knew that just like Jas it's for the best to let her bring the subject up herself and not be forced to do it "Mikey" he whimpered making her look at him slightly from his words as he could see that pain and suffering she felt before all of this, he gently placed her on his bed before lying next to her as she turns to look at him gently while he then combed her hair with his fingers lightly "Don't send me away please, i'll do better I promise" she mumbled to him as his worry for her grew stronger then before. He never thought he would hear Mikey say something like that! But when she said something like that he knew that it was something she spoke about to Splinter and right now she needed him to be there for her "Mikey….. Let me make love to you again" he said making her look up to him with a faint pink blush roll on her face while her eyes showed a slight bit of hope in them, she closed her eyes with the light pink blush as Leo leaned in to kiss her soft lips as he then slowly moved on top of her without trying to frighten her, he then slowly moved his hands over her body as he realized it would be there first time with her shell still on making him wonder what it would be like this time and how they can do it with the shell still on her body, but with a shake of his head he focused on trying to relax her body and ease her mind for now as best he could as he moved away from her lips to catch his breath.

She kept herself ready for him mentally and stayed as calm as she could right now for when he would get inside of her but the pain she felt from the words that were told to her made her struggle more and more, but as he touched her at certain places of her body she could feel herself getting wet as her mind went blank and then gasped at the feeling of being bitten by him on her neck, he then sucked on the spot before licking the slightly warmer red spot making her blush from it even more as she had no idea what he just did until he decided to do it once more but on another part of her neck making her once more gasp out to him "L-Leo" she said in her gasp making him go to licking the spot some more before kissing her soft lips. He churred to her making her blush darken like the lust in her eyes making him smile before kissing her once more as his hands move lower to her body until they find a wet spot in her shell making him understand that it was her vagina as it was opening more slowly as he started to touch it more by licking there and putting his tongue inside of her as it made her moan, he got one of his fingers inside of her after removing his tongue as it had let him feel her making her moan out to the feeling of being inserted something inside of her body that she doesn't know much about but she still let him do it as she believed it was to get her ready for him later on "M-Mikey" he groaned as she looked up to him as he was having a hard time keeping himself in control from hurting her right now, Leo then slowly pushed himself into her which made her moan as he moved deep inside of her and he loved the feeling of having these tight walls wrapped around his length as it made him churr once he was fully inside of her but he couldn't hold on much longer as he had to move, had to feel her, had to hear her moan out his name, had to feel himself getting closer as her walls twitch in pleasure as they get closer to there peak together.

"L-Leo" she gasped out once more to him, it was then that after her voice came out he knew that she had broke what he worked on to control himself from ramming into her and he was now doing it to her which he was making her moan out his name repeatedly to him as she holds him tightly and close to her own heating body from all this moving and friction as there plastron made a vibration go over there body as they get closer to there peak together. She couldn't hold her voice in anymore as he kept moving in and out of her causing her to call out to him and moan nonstop in the end as they at last came together, when he pulled out of her slowly she was starring at his silver gray eyes as he focused on calming himself while not looking at her at the moment until his breathing and heart rate calmed down slightly but enough for him to talk to her once more, looking at her Leonardo could not stop himself from kissing her once more as her scent made him feel intoxicated as his mind started to understand what was going on right now "Mating season" he whispered making her confused "Mikey, your in your mating season right now" he explained making them sit up but Mikey still didn't understand a single thing he said just now about 'mating season' as he decided that Donnie would be better at explaining this to her and hopes that it would be alright.

 **Donnie's point of view**

Working in the lab right now was not on his list sadly for Raph needed help once more with his bike and the Battle shell needed some upgrades with replaced parts so his lab would have to wait, Jas was seated on the table close by with the tools and they would just one at a time say the name of a simple tool or describe the tool to her as she didn't know much about them before hopping on her left leg towards the one needing the tool and then hopping back to the table as she drank some water, sometimes he or Raph would look over to see if she was in any sort of pain as they were told that if she was in a sort of pain they were to massage her knee to help ease the pain, pressure points wouldn't help her at all as it had been about three weeks now since she came back to the lair and Chaplin was in need for her to visit so he could examine her and Raph agreed to take her there tomorrow. Then Raph heard Donnie ask Jas for the monkey wrench which was the one he had been using so when he found it, he pulled it out to her so she could bring it to his brother, at that moment a yelp and things crashing down made them see that she had tripped on an engine piece he had left on the floor and she crashed in a few boxes making them go to her as she was trying to get out without moving her right knee too much, they moved the items away before getting lifted by Donnie gently and brought her to the table as Raph watched her as Donnie got his first aid kit, they waited in silence before she spoke "Leo took Mikey's virginity right?" she asked as he nodded "And you…?" she said "I took Donnie's and Jassie's" he answered for her.

"So who took yours and Leo's virginity?" she then asked as he stayed silent with a light blush on his face "He took mine first. His I took it about a few days later" he said making her speak up once more "When did it happen?" he thought back to it "It was about two days after we got together, we all decided that the best way to get closer from all of it was to go out and camp out in the forest where Casey's farmhouse was, Leo and me went to hunt for some food while Jas went to find berries with Mikey and Donnie started the fire. We got a few rabbits each before finding a lake not too far and planned to bring Mikey, Jas and Donnie there later on, I jumped in first as I dived in but when I got back to the surface Leo wasn't there until he pulled me down even more to where there was stones and kissed me as he moved closer making me surprised he wanted it there, result I pushed him lightly back making him back away from me but I pulled him back to me he took my first time right there underwater making me blush as he was going at it with force and biting my neck making me love it, as we came I let my breath out and he had to help me get out at that moment. Once out of the water he took me there once more and then a few days later at night I was outside as I watch the fire turn off on it's own until Leo came over and he rode me then and there" he explained making her blush from the thought of it.

"Wow" she said as she was bright red from the simple story he had just told her and with this lake it sounded to her relaxing "RAPH! Are you trying to make her imagine it?!" Donnie exclaimed as they looked at Jas who truly was imagining all of at the moment with herself forgetting they were actually right there close to her that as she was getting turned on from the thoughts, she was blushing mad red as she had the images stuck in her head as they refused to get out of her mind for good no matter what she might try to do: an eighteen year old girl, sister of four seventeen year old mutant turtle brother's who trained in the arts of ninjutsu by her mutant rat father and from a simple memory of one of her lovers that they had some time ago with someone else she was getting wet and turned on when she wasn't even there that day when it happened. Going over to her side the purple banded turtle took care of the tiny cuts she gained from the fall she had while Raph made sure her knee wasn't harmed at the moment before putting the cream on her wrists that hadn't healed much since the last time she had the cream applied making him put some on her wrists "She's fine but some of them are covered in dust from some of those boxes so she needs to get cleaned up" he explained as Raph nodded and carried her to a part of the garage making her confused to the part with a curtain blocking her view "We made a shower there so if were busy with something up here we can take a shower and not need to come down to take it and make everyone complain about our scent" Raph explained for Donnie, making her also think about them 'messing around' in there sometimes, once inside and hidden by the curtain Raph started to take his gear off while Donnie helped Jas remove her own before taking his off making her blush at they were doing it so seductively to her only because Leo had told Raph about Mikey liking it so they spoke and decided to give it a try the next time they do it with her "Come on now" Raph said making her hop over to him while Donnie started the water as it freezes them to the bones so as to keep warm they huddled together to use there body heat to stay warm until the water got warmer for them to use.

They got to work by cleaning her skin first from the dirt to keep infections away from her by doing it in a delicate manner, Donnie didn't want her to get sick for he didn't know how it would become if she did or what they would have to do to help her get better "Hold still Jassie" Don said as he went to her injured knee to see how it was right now, when he saw nothing bad he went to clean it gently because the skin was very sensitive at the moment and he didn't want her to cry or scream in pain from him cleaning her knee "There all done" Raph exclaimed as her skin was now clean by the water making him work on her hair that he needed to take care of as it had become a monster and he refused to cut it like how April needed to do before when she first got cleaned up when she arrived to there home. He started by taking the pink clear bottle of rose scented shampoo that April bought for her hair and putted in his palm a small amount as the water landed on her hair he rubbed his hands together before going to clean her hair slowly to make sure the shampoo went everywhere in there to clean it fully from dirt and flakes that could stick in there, he made sure that all of her hair pieces and strands were touched by the shampoo as he scrubbed her hair nicely so he was mostly happy with the scent of the shampoo right now as it was a delicate scent "Hold still now" Donnie said as he lowered her to her knees as Donnie went to licking her gently from above her knee to dodge her womanhood to between her breast to her neck making Jas gasp and moan "D-Donnie" she gasped he kept his mouth to her neck while Raph was rinsing the shampoo before doing the second wash for her hair.

"Raphie, why don't you join us?" Donnie said making Raph chuckle before landing his lips on hers making her moan from the feeling, as he just went back to cleaning her hair by leaving her lips making Jas groan from the lack of lips on her as she tried to get them back but Raph had a strong grip on her and made sure to get no soap in her eyes right now, she just went to let Donnie lick and bite her at certain places making her sigh as they were light gentle bites making her relax even more since they weren't so bad and weren't bleeding so she didn't mind at all as Raph was finishing her second wash "Done, now we can have some fun" he said making Jas eyes sparkle in excitement as he kissed her. He made her feel something she never felt around her family but more of with certain people she was close to back home and only they knew everything about her from her fears to her love choices, as Raphael massaged her shoulders and arms while kissing her Donatello decided to go lower with his lips and went for her pussy as his next target which as a predicted result of his caused her to wriggle and moan in there arms making him and Raph churr out to her to keep calm and still "Just a little more and then we can move on to the next part of everything" Donnie whispered into her ear which caused her to look at him with a blush, her legs bent as her left leg started to go back to being straight she held her right leg in place as Raph and Donnie kissed and lick her vagina making her moan in enjoyment from how good she felt while getting wet and turned on slowly, they kept going as they masturbated from the noises she was making at the moment.

"Guys..." she moaned and they looked at one another for a second before moving closer to her slowly while making sure to not hurt her still healing knee, putting each inside of her a finger to stretch her open and it caused her to gasp from the double intrusion and also from the slight pain she just felt from what they did "Relax it will feel better soon, trust us" Donnie said as they moved in different rhythms making her moan to them, she could feel Raph make his finger twist and bend all around when ever he could to make her jump from the sensation while Donnie would simply push and pull his finger in and out of her slowly and at times fast to get her used to it as she moans and at times calls out one of there names making them churr at her slightly which then made her try to hold onto something with her left hand only to find nothing to hold. Donnie could smell the need she was in right now making him look straight into his brother's eyes for him to know that she was ready for them right now making him nod back as he then went to stretch her a little wider then before making her wonder what they were up to right now, they slowly pulled out there fingers from inside of her making her gasp and moan as she came from the sensation they had given her so far "Now were going to do something new" Raph said as he and Don went to help her be seated on her legs while still being wide open with her legs making her keep her right hand to help keep bent her knee making Jas look up to them as she wanted more from them at the moment, erections straight and out made them groan from the feeling of them being out to be used before moving closer to her stretched out entrance "Were going to go in you slowly so as to not hurt you too much" Donnie explained making her feel a shiver go up her spine at that very moment making Raph take hold of her face so as to let her understand something that he was trying to tell her at the moment.

Eyes closed Jas was trying to let him touch her slowly so as to make her feel loved a little more then she ever was, he could see the worry all over her body from the simple reaction she had from Donnie's explanation of what they were going to do to her next making him lean in to kiss her gently but with as much love as he could pour into it at the moment so she could know what she was to him and his own family, so with that he pushed his tongue slowly into her mouth to feel every nook and cranny that he might have forgotten to feel inside her mouth and was not going to leave like that at the moment before pulling away from her so as to let her breath since he could tell that she was weaker in the breath holding. Jas felt slightly better from all of this now that she felt like she could trust them without worrying about anything they would do at the moment, Donnie then went to rubbing her face slowly making her then look over to him with a look that could make her simply do anything just to please him right now as she noticed him pull out a tube of some sort "We need to make sure you don't feel any pain from all of this so we need to also prepare ourselves aswell to keep you uninjured from any of this" he then explained making her nod slightly while still thinking that this was new to her and that it could go bad yet make her feel good, Donnie poured a suitable amount of clear liquid in the palm of his other hand and then into Raph's own palm before rubbing thoroughly all over there erections making her watch with a blush growing over her cheeks as she stared at them even more as they focused on what they were doing right now to be ready for her and what they were about to do to her at the moment to please one another all together.

Once ready they slowly moved closer to her entrance as Raph pushed in first slowly while using his fingers to keep it stretched for later making Jas gasp and groan from what was being done to her leaving it to Donnie to calm her down slightly from what was being done to her at the moment making her hold the hand he was giving her to hold making him whisper words of confidence making her look at him and Raph, she was trying her best to relax but with Raph pushing inside of her while keeping her stretched and Donnie talking to her it was slowly working on her as she was loosing her grip on her knee making Donnie take over to let her drop her arms. Once Raph was all the way in he waited for a moment before nodding to Donnie, as she was being spoken to by Raph, Donnie moved over to push in his length making her gasp from the second sudden intrusion as it was pushing into her slowly yet painfully "D-Donnie!" she gasped as he did his best to slowly push in inch by inch as she could feel them both twitching together inside her as Donnie got as far inside his length could before holding still so as to let her get adjusted to them both being inside of her "P-please… move" she moaned out after a moment that was an eternity to the two brother's who love her, they both knew very well that moving could cause her severe pain so the best way to pleasure her would be to simply touch her all of her sweet spots like for one another so while Donnie held her leg bent his other hand went to Raph's tail while his went to Jassie's clitoris while the other went to Donnie's tail making them all gasp in pleasure at the same moment.

The immense pleasure they felt at that moment was more then anything they had ever felt before now and Raph was sure that it had something to do with how Jas was being right now around them due to her past in her dimension like for Mikey making them all need to help the two girls get better from all of this, the touching kept going and going which in a matter of seconds all three of them came together in gasps and calling a name together making it impossible to know who said who's name but the one who spoke it as her eyes closed shut as she felt tired from all the excitement she had so far thanks to them. When her eyes opened once again it was to being held in Donatello's arms while Raphael took care of her hair, looking at them she noticed the way they each focused on something on her Raph on her hair to get it all dry and tied up while Donnie on her right leg so as not to hurt her anymore then she had so far, looking at Donnie his eyes landed on hers making him smile before nuzzling her nose making her giggle "Rest well?" he asked making her nod as Raph started to braid gently her dried hair as he also touched her at certain times as he works "You alright?" he asked as she nodded slightly "Slight pain but nothing else" she answered making him and Donnie look away and nod making her understand that they felt bad for causing her pain, slowly she moved her left hand to hold the right hand that Donnie had placed to hold her leg while her right hand went to touch Raph's arm making them both look at her slowly "I'm fine, it doesn't hurt that badly" she said making them move closer to snuggle with her.

But as they all cuddled up together Donatello could sense Leo and Mikey coming closer making move out of the bed to go and see them as they got closer to his lab making him walk in "Is something wrong Leo?" he asked as he saw his brother make Mikey sit on the cot in the room making him go over to them "Mating season, she's in her mating season" he explained making Donnie check her over for a moment before turning to his older brother "Did something happen?" the purple genius asked "We had sex together before I realized it and came into her" he explained making Donnie sigh "Well we will need to wait until either three months or nine moths before she gives birth since when in mating season female turtle get impregnated after sperm enters them or even from previous times with a male, either way they always get pregnant as long as the stored sperm is still there" he explained making Leo nod before turning to Mikey who was holding her stomach with panic all over her face from what she heard. With a sad face Leo went over to her to try and speak with her while Donnie went to get a few things and then make a note to place in Mikey and Leo's room to know what to do about there future child, once done he went back to Jassie's room to see how she and Raph were right now only to walk inside to see Raph laid shell to the bed as Jas was her face at his crotch to get him to drop down making him horny aswell from the simple sight of her actions, he moved closer to them after locking the door so as no one could come in to bother them at the moment and then made sure to keep her right leg bent only to see Raph's mask wrapping her leg to keep it bent that way the whole time she was doing what she was doing, looking at her he blushed at the sight of her licking and sucking the tip of Raph's cock making his pouch swell up even more then it was before he saw this at the moment. Wanting her to take care of him also he made a small whining sound for her to hear so as she could get his message as it made her eyes look towards him which resulted in him making the whine sound once more as she moved from Raph's cock to his lower plastron to take care of his needs for a moment, as she made him gasp and groan in pleasure as she licked his swelling pouch which in an instant he released his cock from his prison to feel the cold air around him.

"So needy" she said before sucking on the tip while one of her hands was still on Raph's cock by pumping so slowly that it almost looked like it wasn't moving at all, she kept sucking on the tip before slowly lowering her head to get more of his length while moving barely any faster in her hand movement for Raph making him whine about the slight pain he was now in from her, she was sucking a little harder then she was on the tip before now but still Donnie could not hold in the churr any longer from his throat as he loved the feeling she was giving him right now but for Raph it was harder for the moment for he was in pain but Jas then went into a quick movement sucking his own member making Donnie gasp from the loss and one from Raph for the relief she was giving him. His own cock was being drowned by her warm and wet mouth slowly and then lost it slowly as she rose up before going back down but with a quicker pace then with her hand making him lightly churr to her as a praise to reward her for what she was doing to him, Donnie on the other hand would only comb her hair with his fingers slowly and also make sure her right knee doesn't hurt at the moment and also to make sure that Raph's mask didn't undo itself at some point to make her accidentally unbend her knee "Jas keep… keep going" Raph gasped out to her, and she did so by bobbing her head even faster and using her teeth on him making him trust by accident into her mouth but she made no reaction to it at all from the sudden movement he made on her so he did it at certain times but no more then random making her do nothing but keep moving like she was until he started to grunt and the yelled her name as he came into her mouth by deep throatting him when he did so making Donnie churr at the sight he was given and got even more excited for when it would be his turn, she took a little longer before starting to pull up due to her needing to suck him from any cum still being on his length once off of him but Donatello saw to it by helping her to loose some slightly at the moment.

 **Jassie's point of view**

The feeling of Donnie's tongue entering her mouth like that was something she never felt before now, his moved slowly to help her go off Raph's cock and when she was he went to french kiss her to get some of the cum that was still hinted in her mouth at the moment as Raph moved to kiss her neck a little making her moan from them, once they pulled away from her it was this time the turn for Donnie to get his needs completed so she went to his cock to milk now but this time by only moving slowly on his but still moving her tongue mostly all over his length and once with only the tip her tongue would mess with it which caused him to churr in pleasure of what he was doing to him "J-Jassie~ g-gonna… c-cum soon" he said in churrs before he came in her mouth. Just like with Donnie, Raph helped her swallow it by putting his tongue into her mouth to the french kiss her to collect some of it into his own mouth and not long after they separated to sleep on the bed but not before making her put on a light pink silk nightgown for the night while they had no gear on, a sudden sound made Raph and Donnie wake up to see Jas sleeping but covered in sweat and having a hard time breathing making them try to wake her up only for to scream in a sudden panic as she believed to be living her dreams at the moment of being awake making Raph grab hold of her quickly while Donnie tried to calm her down from her panic as her hard breathing, sweat, teary eyes and pale face came over her making him take the trash bin close by to let her trow up inside of it from the result of what happened in the end.

Once she was fully done Donnie turned to see his brother and father at the door looking worried for Jas at the moment making him turn to Raph and send him a message which he nodded to before he took her gently into his arms and let his brother and father pass inside the room before going to see Mikey with her leaving Donnie with them, when she was at last focusing her eyes she noticed how the place was moving around her and how Raph was facing forward but with golden eyes filled with pain and worry about something "R-Raphie?" she croaked out as she noticed how sore and dry her throat was at the moment making him look down to her for a moment while stopping before turning towards the kitchen to get her something to drink. Getting her a bottle of water from the fridge and then making her drink it slowly "You ok?" he asked as she nodded with trembling hands to take the bottle from him but instead he made it so that he helped her drink it, once she was done drinking about half of it Raph took her to Mikey's room where she was sleeping at the moment "I'm sure yer sister can help" he said before gently placing her into the bed with her little sister to sleep with for the night "I'll come get ya in the mornin' to see Chaplin" he explained as she nodded while he covered her with the blanket making her smile at him before he kissed her temple lightly before walking out of the room to see how Donnie was doing with his father and brother at the moment about what happened.

 **Leonardo's point of view**

He was woken up with a jump when the sound of someone screaming came to him that he sprang out of his bed and ran to Jassie's room where his father was already to see Jas vomiting in a trash can with Raph holding her and Donnie holding the can in place for her, when Raphael took her out of the room Donnie was already looking at them "I believe that she had a memory relapse" he explained "A relapse of what?" Leo asked as the purple banded sighed "You must remember about what her Leatherhead did to her right? Well I believe that after what we did she dreamed about him doing it to her and it made her panic when she woke up" he then explained "So her giving a BJ is a no go until she's over it?" Raphael asked as he walked into the room looking confused from all of this "Yes, for now we need to see how she reacts to certain things we or Leatherhead does and if they bring bad memories of what was done to her before she came her and try to avoid them so as to not have bad reactions from her" Donnie once more explained "But" they all turned to Leonardo as he looked a little confused "The day you both did it with her she gave me one and she had no bad reactions from it after words" he explained making the genius turtle start to think about all of this for a moment to try and understand. He wanted to know more about what she was scared of but with this relapse it was a bad idea for now and it was for the best to leave her be for now "We will need to wait until after tomorrow from her examination from mister Chaplin, Raphael you will be taking her there correct?" the wise rat asked his second oldest son who nodded making him nod before walking back to his chambers for the rest of the night as he and the others were very tired, Leo went to Mikey's room to see Jas there cuddled close to her from Mikey holding her making Leo smile and chuckle as he got closer to them while Mikey opened her eyes "Hope you don't mind" she said making him shake his head no "It's alright besides, she needs you and I want to help a little right now" he explained making her nod before giving him some space to sleep on the bed with them tonight.

Once in place Leo started by placing one hand on Mikey's lower plastron and the other in Jasmine's hair to keep her at ease for now making her smile in her sleep, she looked at ease and peaceful at the moment but the feeling of her being scared made him feel sick but instead he simply made them both get closer to him to keep him at ease from all of this for now which worked as he fell asleep with them close by to him, when he woke up the next morning he saw Mikey had left the room and Jas was now facing him with a smile on her face "Morning Leo" she said half asleep but she looked to be awake right now from everything "Hey, let's get you out of here to get some breakfast" he said making her raise her arms for him to carry her but he made her get on his shell making her giggle as he ran around the lair for fun making her enjoy it. Once he brought her to the diner table Donnie and Raph were working together to make breakfast this morning making Leo play with Jassie's hair for now while Mikey was in the shower to try and clean her body, he decided to make her look like Sailor Moon which in the end wasn't all that hard to do right now since like Mikey she had long hair to use and make many hair styles on her right now so he and his brother's can have some fun in the morning with them and even master Splinter if he wanted to "Morning Leo, and good morning Jassie" Donnie said as Raph went over to simply cuddle with them for a moment before Donnie made him come back to cook, Mikey came over later on as Chaplin walked into the lair with Karai making them all turn to them "May I borrow Jasmine for her examination?" he asked as Raph picked her up to follow Chaplin to Donnie's lab making them all wait for it to be over as Raph walked out and closed the door behind himself.

 **Meanwhile….. in the 2012 dimension**

"Is it ready now?" Leo asked as Donnie was working the last few things on the new portal they stole, it had taken Donatello two months and a half to finish them due to him being tired and weak from lack of sleep and food making Leonardo have no choice but to force him to eat, drink and sleep most of the time which is why half a month was added, Leatherhead and the others were there with them to join the boys to get there little brother and big sister back home and since Leatherhead did advance the work when the purple banded turtle was not able to he also had to help Donatello right now for it to work "After what me and Leatherhead did we should be able to get to the dimension Mikey and Jas fell into by accident" he explained making Casey raise a brow "What do you mean by 'We should' exactly?" he asked making Leatherhead look at him. They knew that since the last portal was destroyed they had to work from scratch to send the coordinates it was last placed on to the other portal and there own the third one they had "What he means is there are a few chances that we don't land on the same dimension Jasmine and Michelangelo are on at the moment" he explained as Leo sensed something odd when the alligator said his sister's name but he decided to let it slide for now and wait for what would happen next "Is it ready?" Splinter walked in at the moment they were still talking "Hai sensei, after I write the last code the portal will activate and we can leave" Donatello said "Well then I shall come along" he then replied making them all nod to the new traveler, when the portal opened it was Slash who went in first with his team, Casey went next with April, Splinter with Leo and Donnie then lastly Raph after taking a last look at the part of the lair he could see "Don't worry Jas, Mikey were coming for you both" he said before jumping into the portal as it stayed activated and safe in the lair for no one could find it or track it down.


	10. Seven months later

Now that Jas and Mikey had gotten used to everything in the lair and with the relationship they were now in the girls were getting used to being in a family where they could be happy no matter what they do instead of being hated for there feelings and forced to be treated like slaves, Jas was still to be looked at her knee as it was yet to be healed enough to let her try to walk on it again but she could use crutches to walk around while keeping her knee bent at all times now making them all happy for her while Raph still babies her most of the time to not give her a hard time about not doing anything to help them out, as time turned slowly to three months which was noticed when the girls hair grew longer and Mikey started to wear clothes instead of her shell so as to not stretch it with the babies for it was twins they would have she held inside of her as those three months became her due date making Leo make sure that everything was set for the children's they would have they discovered there was one girl and one boy but they wanted to wait and see them before picking out names for them as it was tradition in there clan to do so and since she was now in his room while Jas had some of half of her things in Raph's room and the other half of her things in Donnie's room when ever she goes there for the night while just bringing what she needs when in Leo's room like Mikey would do at times with Donnie and Raph if they wanted someone else company for the night instead of there lovers and none of them minded at all for they liked having any of them for the night since when one was left he would go one of the others for the night aswell.

Donnie discovered that Mikey was like a turtle but also like a human "It takes her three months before she gives birth but she doesn't store sperm like female turtles should do" he had said making her able to be with Raph and Donnie when pregnant like Jas can be with Leo as they discovered two weeks after her incident of the night three months ago that she was pregnant from who they don't know yet for when they were about to look at what she was having and who was the father Mikey had broke her water and was going into labor making the lab become the birth room for her as Leatherhead, April and Chaplin had to come and help Donnie do so while Leo stayed by her side while Raph stayed with there father and Jas outside the lab with Karai and Casey to wait, Raph kept Jas close to his chest while she slept with Splinter in his room at the moment leaving him with only Karai and Casey to talk with at the moment "Ya think it's goin' well in there?" Casey asked as Raph looked over his shoulder to the closed lab doors for a moment before turning to his father who walked over to see Jas still sleeping "We must wait for the answer to come from them as we hope for the better" he said while moving a few strands of her hair behind her right ear gently as she slightly moved closer to the hand that was touching her gently for to her it felt nice as she was smiling in her sleep right now but while keeping a blanket in place over her body for about at the beginning of the third month they had discovered she was becoming weaker, she started having a hard time keeping awake and they to help move around for once she had collapsed on the floor and she had been trowing up anything she eats making her need to drink when she actually could scarring the family for her health as Donnie had no idea what could be wrong with her so he asked Leatherhead to call the Utrom's for some help getting the reply that they were coming.

 **Leo's point of view**

Mikey was in immense pain as she tries to give birth to the twins, he could tell she was in pain but could not know how much pain it was for he was a male only so giving birth would be impossible for him to know how bad it is but to wait for her to tell him, April came over to give him a bowl of cold water with a rag to use to cool her off a little as she would push the twins out one at a time, she had been given a pain killer to relieve her of some of the pain but still enough for her to work at the birth "Deep breath Mikey, it's almost done" he whispered to her as she pushed there first born out "A girl" Donnie claimed as April took her to get cleaned while Chaplin would examine her to see how she was while she calmed down from crying right now. Leo smiled at her as she was still trying to take another breath in before pushing once more to get her other child out "A little more Mikey and your son will be out" April said as she came back to get him once he started to cry out for his parents making Leo and Mikey relieved to know it was now over, Chaplin examined there son while Leatherhead left now that it was over as Chaplin was soon to follow as Karai waited for him "I'll tell Raph and Jas about before leaving with Casey" she said making them all nod before Donnie came back over to them with the twins in his arms for the parents to take and name them "Let's call her… Yukimi" Leo said making Mikey nod as she pulled there daughter closer to her as she slept "And our son could be… Kishi?" she suggested in pants as she was trying to get her breath back from all the work she did to make them come out to see the world making Leo nod to the name as he liked it.

He was glad to have Mikey but at the same time when he saw that his son had actually bright blue eyes it made him think back to Michelangelo before he died, while Yukimi had his eyes he was still happy to have Mikey in his life to make him happy like this "Do you think Jas will be alright?" Leo asked as Donnie read over something before looking at him "With everything me, Leatherhead, Chaplin and the utroms are doing she should be getting better soon" he explained making Mikey nod to him from his answer as she thought back to the time she saw Jas pale as a ghost making her get Donnie to look at her as Jas was still sleeping and didn't even know what was going on until they told her about her health degrading slowly for some odd reason. The first thing she had said when she was alone with her sister in her room to get more rest was "I don't want to die" before getting to sleep once more making Mikey vow that she would make sure Jas was getting better no matter what she had to do so it happens, she would get some vitamins in her drinks she could hold down, make sure she was warm when cold or about to sleep and she would even get her things she would need and try and see how far she can do it on her own without help before helping making Jas happy that Mikey wasn't acting like she was a broken doll or something which made the others do like Mikey to help Jas making her laugh at how funny they were when doing so making Mikey join in the laughing at the time before she could no longer walk on her own but need someone to carry her around where she needs to go as it then made them all worry about her health as it made Donnie and the others work even harder in keeping her healthy and to live.

 **Raph's point of view**

Raph looked at her as he remembered the day she told them the news about her being pregnant: He woke up in his room early to see if Jas had woken up this morning only to see her throwing up in her trash can making him go to her side as it had been going on for two weeks now and he and the others were getting worried for her health "Jas, ya doin' ok?" he asked as she nodded for she was trying to breath at the moment before looking up to him "Can you do something for me?" she asked making him nod to her as she went to the side drawer to pull out something to give him "Go see Donnie and look at it together, and **NOT** before you go see him" she said making him nod before going straight to the lab where the genius turtle was at the moment, when he got there his brother was at his computer trying to figure out the wave patterns that changed when Jas and Mikey came here "Don, Jas got sick again an' wants us to look at somethin' togetha" he said making his brother turn to look at him before walking over to him as he kept his hand closed with the item in question hidden inside. His brother nodded for him to open his hand that held none other then "It's a pregnancy test that had been used" Donnie said making his brother nod for there was a result on it "It says positive for two weeks" they turned to see Jas hopping on her left foot to go over to them before Raph went to hold her up making her thank him for the action "April came over and asked me to try it and it turned out to be positive, she decided to help as I tried to tell you about it when I was ready" she explained making them look at the item before looking at her in shock from her words to then go over to hug her in joy of the news, they walked out of the lab to tell the other three the good news making them all celebrate as Casey already was told by April as she also told Leatherhead, Karai and Samuel about it before talking about how they needed to get the lair ready for the new borns to come in the future so Donnie said he would make a blueprint about the lair to see what can be done to baby proof the lair making Jas smile about it before Raph took her in his arms to get to bed for some rest that she needs in the future to help the little one inside of her right now making her giggle as Don came in later on to get some sleep with them.

"Your thinking again" Raph looked to see one of Jasmine's dark brown eyes looking at him making him smile lightly to her as she started to sit up on his lap, about three weeks and two days in the second month she had started to get weak and sick and tired in many things that they had to help her around the lair Donnie had been examining her for anything while Raph let's her sleep on him when she got tired, Leo would try and see how much she can eat and for how long she can hold it in before trowing it up while master Splinter would help her drink when needed and Mikey would just stay at her side like the others when they could or weren't helping like Chaplin, April and Leatherhead to assist Donnie in finding out what was wrong with Jas to make her like this, now her body temperature had started to drop scarring them all as they had tried to raise the temperature in the lair only to make her complain in there temperature limit so she was always with a warm blanket on her. It took over two hours before the lab door had open and April came out to see how things were, Casey had fallen asleep while Splinter retired for the time being and Karai had gone back to get some work done leaving Raph watching Jas sleeping gently on him "Hey, i'm gonna take Casey home since Leatherhead and Chaplin left already" she whispered so as to not wake Jas up before taking her husband in hand to walk out of the lair making him gently shake her so she can wake up as she did so only to look ready to go back to sleep "It's over, there born. Wanna see them?" he had asked her as she gently shakes her head no for he could tell she was still very tired making him carry her to Don's room to sleep before heading to the lab where Donnie was taking a few more notes while Mikey held a bundle of blankets and while Leo held the other one as he watched her so he could be ready to take them both as she was trying to stay awake right now, he got himself closer to them with Donnie bringing a chair for Raph to sit on making him nod as thanks "This is Yukimi" she said as they saw a small light forest green baby turtle girl with black on her head making them understand it was hair "And the one Leo is holding is Kishi" Leo held a dark sea green boy turtle with blonde hair making Raph smile at the sight of the cute babies in there arms.

Yukimi meant Snow beauty and Kishi was knight in Japanese making him smile at the tradition naming in honor of there father's late master he was happy of them but sad that Jas didn't see them right now but he knew that Donnie had gone to see her right now for he was no longer in the room making it just the three of them right now, Mikey went to sleep so Leo took Yukimi in his arms with her brother while asking Raph to bring Mikey to his bedroom where he then went to the blue and orange crib to put there mask colors together for it "Go to her. She needs you right now with Don" Leo said making him nod before walking to his brother's room where he brought her, she was sleeping soundly on the bed fully covered with the blanket while a drip with some sort of bright orange and green liquid dripped into her system slowly making him wonder what it would do to her. Donnie was making sure it was all going well at the moment before looking over his shoulder to see his mate looking at the drip "It's something me Leatherhead, Chaplin, April and the Utrom's made together after figuring out a way to help her get better while not harming the kids making me need to watch over her until it's all in her system for the night as I will need to do it again tomorrow night" he explained making Raph nod as he walked over to see Jas slowly as she slept making him touch her hair gently as she still slept while not even moving a muscle for the moment "I'm scared Donnie" he said making it silent in the room for a moment before continuing "What if she get's worse and dies!? I ain't gonna live with another death on my shell!" he said making Donnie sigh as he understood what he meant right now, they were very scared when Jas had first started to fall ill and believed she was dying slowly due to not being able to do things as time went on but the purple banded turtle swore he would do everything in his powers to save her from death at the moment making them all pray for her to get better soon.

"I know Raph, and I promise **I won't** let her die from this or I will make myself get it to try and understand how to fix it if I must" he explained as Raph went to him for a kiss which surprised the genius turtle for it was the first time that Raphael was seated on his lap, it was so different to him but still in a way he liked it for it went as far as to lift him up to then carry him to his own room while kissing and not seeing Donnie doing something on his shellcell as he closed the door to his room and got him on to his hammock where he started to strip them both of what they wore making Donnie simply watch him work slowly, he still was confused about this new feeling deep inside himself right now but even so he didn't mind much about it and just watched as Raph went on top of him slowly and stared into his chocolate brown eyes making him smile "Let's relax a bit" he said before making Donnie move enough to let him get under him so as to let Donatello top for the first time in some time now. As the seconds went by Donnie had been moving deep inside of Raph and had let him keep going only until he came and that took Donnie ten ejaculations from him as Raph made sure he would get turned on again to keep going at it afterwords, they fell asleep afterword in the hammock while the last thing Raph heard was Donnie telling him how there should be a bed for the three of them when they move in to his room as he did have the biggest one due to him having certain items that need more space, it made him chuckle before getting to sleep for the night as he was also tired of everything going on to there lives right now and he wanted to make sure they were alright now as Jas was now in her fourth month but even so it wasn't long before they both woke up to the sound of a loud whistle making Donnie move out of the hammock and to his lab to see what was going on which made Raph and Leo get in where April, Casey, Chaplin, Karai and Leatherhead had now entered "What are the coordinates?" April asked "Number 007, number 016 and number 001 are active now" Casey said as he learned a thing or two about this sort of thing "Don what's going on?" Leo asked as said turtle turned to his brother's to explain "The sensors we place activated meaning a portal is now open to let something or someone in to our world" he said making them move out to see the portal but Chaplin and Karai had decided to stay behind but still let them use some Foot clan men and vehicles if they were needed.

As they got going together they knew that it was impossible that it wasn't Jas and Mikey's brother's coming to get them back home making them know that they might help once here so now they had prepared first aid just in case one of them was injured, Donnie made sure that Casey knew where to go from the signal he was getting from the sensors he had placed with the others "Just turn here and into the alley Casey, we can go see what's going on ourselves and call you when we need you alright" Leo said as the human nodded as the other five got out of the van to get to the roof to see what was going on with the portal, the bright purple color came in the shape of a triangle as many figures came through it by two human teens, a tall mutant rat, a mutant alligator and three mutant turtles with one larger then them with a monkey mutant and a pigeon mutant that were them as each of them passed out only seconds after getting here as the portal closed behind them "Let's get them into the vans so Leatherhead, April and Donnie can look at them" Leo said making them all nod as they got work in getting them in the vehicles as Raph drove the one Donnie would be in to look at the three turtles, Casey drove the one April was in with the monkey, pigeon and rat leaving Leo to drive Leatherhead with the giant mutant turtle and the alligator. When they got to the lair they had made a quick move to get them all into the lab to be examined and to know how they were at the moment with what happened so far to all of them making Donnie take notes on each of them before taking notes of needing Mikey or Jas to tell him about the four other mutants that were with them, from they could tell after a few hours Raphael had horrible injuries on his hands making it needed for them to placed in a better position before being wrapped, Donatello was in need of nutrition and rest making him need to set him on a drip, Leonardo had minor injuries but they could tell that he was badly wounded and ill making Leatherhead get him on a medication like Splinter was in need of as he wasn't even injured making them wonder if he was actually awake right now, April and Casey had a few injuries but they did have a bad head wounds that had not been finished in healing yet while Leatherhead had many bad wounds like the other three mutants who had to be looked at right now.

Leatherhead decided to stay and help Donnie watch over them while the others get home for some rest as early mornings were coming now so Donnie went to just get himself a cup of coffee right now as he knew it would be good for him right now, but just as he was going to the kitchen master Splinter, Leo and Raph were already there watching him "Hard time?" Leo asked as he nodded "They all needed medical attention in a way making me need to make sure they were alright before moving to the next one, so now that there all taken care of I can get some rest or just drink some coffee to then stay awake to get back to work" he explained as Leo went over to him so as he could get to his bed for some rest right now "You should just get some sleep Don" he said making him nod as Jas was no longer on his bed making him wonder where she was "She's in Raph's room right now" he then said making his brother nod before getting to his bed to get to sleep when he had closed his eyes and started to sleep Leo then left to be in his room to see if Mikey was alright with the twins as she was still in there with them right now. He was surprised to see her still sleeping in there bed with the twins in the crib sleeping there like nothing could go wrong making him smile as he went over to Mikey's side as she slept, he got his hand into her hair and comb it gently making her move slightly as she woke up slowly to then look at him "Morning" she whispered while sitting up on the bed as he got her robe to put on for the moment, when she found out she was pregnant she started to wear clothes and not her shell and was now used to having just clothes on her and not the shell making him wonder what she would do with the shell then "Can I show you someone and tell if you know them?" he asked making her confused but nod as he helped her up and walk out of the room and towards the lab where her friends and family were all resting at the moment, she was shocked when she saw each of them on a cot as he took her to four familiar ones "We don't know who they are" he said making her nod as she pointed to each of them "The chimp is Rockwell, the pigeon is well Pigeon Pete and the giant turtle is Slash" she explained making him nod to her as she looked over to her family and her other friends making him understand that she wanted to leave the room right now making him let her do so.

 **Donnie's point of view**

A month passed as Jas goes into her fifth month at the moment and it was odd to him to see another him from another dimension in such a weak state as every day he had to check on all of them, did this other him work so hard that he forgets many times to eat, drink and sleep all together? It made him worry for himself if it ever happens to him and his brother's weren't there to notice it what would happen then? Right now he was tired that was for sure as he was still in bed after Leo brought him in the room but he had yet to truly fall asleep with everything going on, Jas was still weak and sick and needed help to get better and with there other guests here they all needed to get the extra rooms they had in the lair ready for them to sleep in until they were all at 100% better and ready to leave and go back to there dimension, even then what would happen to Mikey and Jas? Mikey gave birth to twins and Leo can't be alone with them as they need a mother and Jas was only five months far from her pregnancy and she couldn't be left not examined so it was for him to do soon. With that he closed his eyes once more to get some sleep only for his body to reject the idea of such a thing making him sigh as he went over to his desk to see what needed to be done once he was fully awake maybe tonight or tomorrow morning, Jas had to be looked at and given her next dose of medicine for tonight and then in the morning he might just be able to see the kids she was having, how many and maybe who the father was, he and Raph needed to know for he had been asking the genius turtle when they could know making him promise him on her third months examination making Raph go quiet since then giving him a chance to relax after words, at last he closed his eyes and went to sleep for a few hours before getting up to see how the other guests were in his lab "Slash is the turtle, Rockwell the chimp and Pigeon Pete the pigeon" Leo had told him as he wondered who they were as he doesn't really know them other then Slash for being from what Jas told them from her explanation but now could tell a bit why he used to be called Spike.

Spikes were on his body as he wore wraps on his knees and elbows as his skin color was teal, a black mask and an 'S' on his belt with the weapon the mace that needed to be lifted by Leatherhead due to it being very heavy for any of them to lift, he noticed how Slash started to mumble and move in his sleep making him back up slowly and away from him as his eyes snapped open to let Donnie see his green eyes before turning to him, Slash started to sit up and moved closer to him slowly as Donnie looked slightly scared of him "Don Jas is rea-" but Raph stopped talking as he walked into the lab as Jas yelled "SPIKEY-WIKEY!" with a giant smile on her face making the giant turtle turn to look at her in shock to be seeing her right now, he started to walk over to her as she was gently placed down to her request to Raph who had a hard time approving it before doing so "Jasmine? Where am I?" he asked as he growled towards Raph as his sent was not the one of his friend at all making her place her hands on both sides of his face "In another dimension where were safe right now" she answered before he looked over to Donnie who went and told him the whole story from the way Jas and Mikey got here to Slash waking up. He was shocked to know that Mikey was actually female and master Splinter forced her when small to become a male making him glare at the sleeping rat "Is she alright?" he asked, turning to Jas as he had no idea what her name was now "Call her Michelangela it's what we do now anyways, and yes she's fine" she explained making the turtle nod before picking Jas up gently as she pointed around the lair right after taking his mace and placing it back on his shell "I'll tell sensei while you tell Leo and Mikey" Donnie whispered as Raph nodded to his choice, he went over to there father's room while Slash was being distracted by Jas for now making him gently knock on his father's door "Enter" he heard making him do so slowly and then sit before his father "Is something the matter my son?" he asked gently before turning to look at his genius son.

 **Master splinter's point of view**

"The giant turtle named Slash woke up, he's with Jas right now and understands what's been going on right now. I believe that after he tells us what he knows from there home we might have some more info about how they live there life from another's point of view" he explained making the rat father nod "Leo and Mikey are being told of this by Raph right now" he added making his father stand to walk out with his son, they walked out of the room just as Raph left Leo and Mikey's room with both of them not far from him to see Slash listening to Jas talking to him right now about what happened to her knee for her to need help moving around the place "So for now I need to get it looked at and make sure it's healing well enough for me to try and walk on it" she ended her explanation with that as they came over to them so as to talk for a bit, when Slash saw Mikey he was surprised at how she now looked but from the description Jas gave him he wasn't all that surprised at her looks right now. He knew that she had given birth and was still tired from it but still he was surprised to see how she had been doing so far since she and Jas got to this dimension, they all sat down as he moved away to let Don and Raph sit close to Jas "We wanted to know your point of view of how Jas and Mikey were back in your dimension" Donnie explained making Slash nod to them as he was ready to talk to them about all of this right now "Back when I was Spike everyone was happy when Jas was five and the others were four, she started her training back then making me sit with Raphael to watch her. But it all changed when she was eight and they were seven for Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and even there own father started to be rude towards her so at that moment I would secretly crawl over to her to listen to her crying out her problems without the others knowing while not even believing when Raphael would say how awful and how rude she was to him most of the time. When the mutagen fell to the floor, I thought of this as a chance for me to show him and his other two brothers the pain I could feel from her with everything she told me and then do it to there father by making Raphael think we can do a better job in finding mutagen" he started to explain to them.

"But when he was with Michelangela I knew I had to act like I hated her aswell by hurting her which I regret even now from what I did to her, now when I made the mighty mutanimals it was to keep Leatherhead away from her when I found out what he was doing to her, I got Rockwell and Pigeon Pete to help me know when he was trying to go there to protect her the best I could from the pain he caused her" he explained making them all nod while Jas tried to get closer to Raph and Donnie to be safe from what he just told them as she never knew about how he felt from everything she told him back when he was Spike making her wonder which of the times she told him something when she was crying that really struck him deep. Mikey could feel the pain and regret Slash felt when he beated her up back when she was a he and even now she could tell he wanted to say sorry and he did just not directly to her but still he said it clear enough for her to understand "I can tell it was mostly hard on you my friend, but I am sure that if you were to tell them your true reasons of your actions they will understand" Splinter said making the larger turtle nod before he went to follow the rat to a guest room they prepared for him with a large bed and protected well enough to not get destroyed by him from his spikes, Leo decided to take Mikey to there room for some rest as she looked still tired while Donnie took Jas to his room as it was slowly coming to the time she needs the medication they made for her which she was happy to know about it as it might help her get better right now "Let's get it over with then go ta bed" Raph said making her smile as she was placed on the to not only fall asleep but also to be given the drip with the medicine "I still feel bad fer her ta be sick like this Don" he then said as she slept soundly making them both smile at her until there heads turned to see Slash there "I was told that she was sick" he explained making Donnie do a quick explanation of her situation as he listens to it nicely right now.

"She gonna be alright?" he asked as Donnie explained that if the medicine they were giving her right now keeps on working she should get better so they need her to take it every night as she goes to sleep and that it was nothing to worry about right now making him nod "Take good care of her. Leatherhead and her family didn't and she deserves being cared about for once" he said before walking away from the room to let them get some sleep of there own right now as they were quite tired at the moment, when the drip was done the duo went to bed with her to get some sleep as they were both very tired right now and a good night of sleep was needed right now and they were both happy to get some rest right now after everything that's been going on to them and this was something they had to get right now since with Jas there sleeping it was easy for them to both follow in an instant from her right now. When morning came Donnie noticed first how Jas was no longer in bed or was Raph making him get up to look outside and see they were actually in the bathroom taking a shower right now making him smile as he walked in to join them, when he got in Jas was seated on the floor with her eyes closed while Raph was taking care of her hair right now so with that he decided to join them in washing her right now as she deserved a bit more then just care for everything she felt before "Mind if I help out?" he asked as Raph nodded to let him take over to doing her hair making her smile and look over her shoulder to see him, in a way to her she loved them both for doing all these things as another month passes making her be in her sixth month and still nothing from the others as Slash was now awake for her to talk with sometimes while at other times he would train with the others as Mikey was now able to join them while she watches the twins from the side of the dojo, at times the boys looked sad for her but she would make them know that she was alright as she slowly started to get her skin color back and started to sleep at normal times of night making them happy and try to keep help her in getting better.

Mikey was never getting close to the lab because of her brothers, father and two friends in there but Jas was able to get her in there to see Rockwell and Pigeon Pete for a small talk as they sleep before walking out of the room as Jas was now strong enough to walk on her own without someone carrying her around other then that Mikey was happy with the twins and being with her new lover Leo "Sometimes when I wake up in the morning he's either there looking at me to greet me or takes the twins out of the room to eat and leaves me something for me" she explained to her sister as they were in Donnie's room to let Jas rest at the moment as she had started a slight cold at the moment so it was for the best that she rests for now and by that Mikey had to take care of her sister while Splinter went out with April and Casey at the farmhouse for some training, Donnie was with Chaplin over at Leatherhead's home to contact the kraang to figure out how the medicine Jas was being given was working on her while Leo was with Raph to meet with Karai to talk about there future problems with a certain Bishop while Slash was watching over there still sleeping guests. Mikey was having more fun in doing her sister's hair then trying to make her sleep to get enough rest to get better "I still think Leo's doing too much to show you he loves you" Jas coughed out to her right now as she had a slight sore throat even so she was doing her best in resting herself right now, she was in her seventh month meaning they were in october which meant halloween that was making her get excited about it and she was getting even bigger but she was still alright in doing things on her own but they still needed to help her with walking around as she started to have pain in her feet and would waddle around the lair when she walks around to get to another room, even so they were happy when they went the lab two weeks ago Rockwell and Pigeon Pete woke up to them talking which made them need to be updated with everything happening to them right now which made Donnie discover new invention ideas thanks to Rockwell while they had to keep Pete away from many, MANY things around the lair making them have no choice but to make Slash watch him at all times but Pete was always making them all laugh at what he does or say because it was stupid to them while Pete would get confused about what was going on.

"I just hope to get better tomorrow" Jas said before going to sleep as Mikey walked out since they were still a little far from halloween right now as they were only the second october so as long as she wants to get better then that was alright to her, the next thing that happened was everyone came back and Donnie went to look at Jas to get her better while the other genius went to his lab as Rockwell followed them, Splinter sat down on the couch to watch his soap operas making them all go somewhere else to let him be alone right now to watch them right now while also making sure that there still sleeping guests are like they are to believe sleeping at the moment while also wondering how Jasmine was doing right now from everything going on to her at the moment as he knew very well that many things can actually hurt her badly and cause problems during her pregnancy right now and that was the last thing anyone of them wanted for now as they wanted her to be alright for all of them. Raph and Leo went to the dojo to do some training while April went to see Mikey and help her make lunch for everyone right now as she wanted Mikey to also be able to take care of the twins right now, while Leo was meditating Raph was going to punch his punching bag but for some reason he couldn't even make it swing each time he hits it making Leo look at him "Come here" he said making Raph do so slowly before sitting himself on his older brother's lap as Leo was touching him slowly and sensually making Raph churr in pleasure of it "You need help to relax. And I know just how to do it~" Leo churred in his ear slit making Raph churr once more to the idea of what Leo could do right now to him but with how much control he was able to take from Raph right now he knew that this was needed for his brother to relax and be able to tell him what was on his mind right now to make him act like this when he was only training with his punching bag.

 **Raph's point of view**

Leo was slowly getting him to show his organ for the palm of his hand was over the slit as it made his tail move quickly from side to side as he churred over and over from the pleasure while Leo's tongue moved on his neck slowly from one spot to another one, it made him look into Leo's silver orb who were watching his golden ones slowly to see his reactions all the time as he let himself freed for a hand to take and pump nicely to get him to cum after words but not before taking some pree cum to stretch him well enough to get inside of him to keep going with doing this right now "Hold still and relax" Leo whispered to him which caused Raph to take hold of him and to keep him close as it gave them both a chance to leave marks on there skin right now making the other churr while Leo got himself deep inside of Raph causing the red masked turtle to churr from the pleasure he was in from just getting full with the action. He loved this feeling of fulness inside of him for it just made him feel that way and right now as Leo moved deep inside of him he could not help but moan and gasp each time he was trusted inside of him right now, it was just going and going inside of him and it felt like he was going to burst from the pleasure he was doing "Ah! Ahn~ L-Leo!" he gasped out during each trust he got for Leo was hitting him on just the right spot inside of him which got him even closer to his peak which Leo was making to come even sooner by pumping his organ quickly with his trusts, Leo moved so much that he ended up over him as he moved so much and so fast inside of him as he then came inside of him before Raph came a few seconds later "You alright now?" Leo asked as he got his breath back while Raph was still trying to get his back right now "Yeah" he said with a nod to his brother before they both sat up "It's just hard for me to not try and just hit there friends and family for what was done to them right now" he explained making Leo nod as he understood for he almost chopped one of there heads off while he saw how Donnie almost tried to inject one of them with poison as the others almost tried to kill one of them while Splinter did nothing but sit.

"I understand, but for now we all need to just wait and try to keep calm until they all wake up and then if one of them do something wrong that really pissed you off then only then can you hurt them" Leo explained with a slight smirk on his face making Raph smirk aswell, Leo kissed Raph once before they both got up to walk out of the dojo and over to the bathroom get cleaned up making them both feel like something else would happen soon that could make things go bad from everything they had so far now if they do one wrong thing, one wrong move. Leo started to clean Raph's shell slowly so as to keep it cleaned and also to make sure the scratches and scars on his shell as some of them were from battles they were all in to protect there home, there city from the evils of the world "We just need to wait for Jas and Mikey to decide on what they think about all of this" Leo said making Raph nod to what he was saying "But what if they don' wanna stay an' just wanna leave us fer good, ya have ta take care of the twins an' Jas might give birth an' leave us with the kids" Raph said making Leo sigh as he could tell there was more to it then just what he said just now making him kiss Raph gently on the back of his neck making Raph moan as Leo kept going on him to then let Raph a go in the shower right now.

 **Jassie's point of view**

"Am I good doc?" Jas asked Donnie who was now laughing to her little comment just now before looking up to her "Your alright, I just need to take a look at inside of you to see how it's going in there but only after you give me the go signal to inside my lab" he explained making Jas nod as she wasn't really into going in there when her real family was in there right now ready to wake up at any time now but instead "Can we do it now?" she asked making him nod as he helped her out of bed and to walk her into his lab making her look away from her family and friends and only to sit on the cot he brought her to as he got things ready for her examination as she wondered if they should tell Raph about this "Should the other come to see too?" she asked as she lied down on the cot making him look at her for a moment before getting out his shellcell to send a text to Leo about this making her feel slightly better about this as she knew they were going to come in soon. Leo brought Raph in with Mikey moments later making her feel happy about seeing them right now as Donnie got the gel on her stomach that just caused her to shiver from the cold as he started to look inside her stomach to see what was going on in there right now, he gasped at what he saw making them all panic about it "Looks like we might know who is the father since there are four little ones in there right now" he said making Raph faint which caused Jas to giggle about his reaction while Mikey went to get some water to pour on his face making Leo sigh as Donnie shakes his head about this "Well, now we know how he's going to react when i'm going to give birth" she said making them both laugh as Mikey came back in to throw the water on Raph's face making him jump on his feet making Jas laugh once again at his actions "Who did that!?" he demanded making them all laugh at what he just said for he was red of anger and the water was drying just from that right now making him confused about this.

The next day April and Casey said they would be going with Karai and Chaplin on a trip to buy some pumpkins for them to use and to carve as lanterns and might be back in a few days but still in time before halloween making Jas happy as she was in bed to sleep some more while Mikey slept with the twins right now leaving Leo, Raph, Donnie and Splinter to eat breakfast "So Jas is doin' alright?" Raph asked making Donnie nod "Yes from what I could tell from her vitals she should be alright but I will need to check on the four much more often then for when Mikey was having the twins" he explained as the sudden sound of an alarm came to them causing them to all but Donnie to cover there ears as he deactivated it "What was that!?" Raph demanded "I set an alarm on my 'patients' cots so if one of them moved to get up it would activate. So i'm going to greet them" he explained as he stood up and started to walk over to his lab before stopping "DON'T WORRY GUYS. I'M JUST GOING TO EXAMINE THEM TO SEE HOW THERE DOING RIGHT NOW" he yelled just loud enough for those in his lab to hear right now as Leo, Raph and Splinter hope things go well in there.

 **2012 Leo's point of view**

When Donnie entered the lab he saw how they were all still sleeping on the cots "I know your awake, Leonardo and Casey activated the sensors on there cots" he said before waiting a moment until "See told you, that's what I would have done" said Donatello as he and the others opened there eyes and sat up on there cots to then look at the other turtle watching them "So your me?" Donnie asked as the standing turtle nodded to them "Yes, i'm the Donatello from this dimension" he explained making them all nod to his answer as they all looked at one another having something on them "When you first arrived we had no choice but to check you all medically to see if any of you were injured which some of you were in bad conditions" he then said making them all nod before following him outside of his lab to see Leonardo and Raphael, Leo and Raph helped Donnie sit on a beanbag chair making Raphael growl slightly at this but Leonardo placed a hand on his shell causing him to stop what he was doing. Donatello got his two brothers to come over to his side so to talk with there new guests as Leo spoke up "Um, I see another me, Raph and Donnie but. Where are Jas and Mikey?" he asked making them look at one another for a second before Leonardo was the one to speak "Well, you see they are-" but he was unable to continue for Raphael cut him off "DEAD! THERE BOTH DEAD! Killed by a crazy madman scientist named Bishop!" he yelled as he felt tears start to be made in his eyes, all of there eyes widen at his words but there master Splinter look unfazed by this "I am sorry for you losses, but keeping my son and daughter here will not help you move on" he spoke making those who were with him look at him shocked to his words "You think were FUCKING FORCING THEM TA STAY HERE!" Raph yelled as his two brothers tried to hold him to make him stay away from his kill target right now until the sound of something snapping on the floor made them turn to see Splinter who was walking away from his room to be around a few feet away from his sons right now making the three other turtles stare at the smaller rat.

He looked over to his sais wielding son to see his expression "Raphael, please go and rest. You are not ready for now for this conversation, you may come back once you are relaxed" he said as his son nodded before walking away to a hall where his room is right now, only to see Jas sleeping in his hammock making him go for it with a smile as he closed the door to his room to not let anyone see what would happen in his room right now "Now then, I would like to understand your reasons of being here at this moment" Splinter said as the taller rat looked at him for a moment "We are here to get my son and daughter" he said simply making the two other turtles look at one another before Leo left for his room to do something at the moment making Leonardo wonder what he was up to right now "Now then, Jasmine has been quite fine since she arrived here, at times she was frightened of us at the start but now she is doing much better" he explained making master Splinter eye him "And Michelangelo? What of Michelangelo" he demanded making Splinter sigh as he turned to Donatello to explain "Michelangelo has had at first a hard time like Jasmine but there was a problem with his health" he explained making his three older brothers eyes widen in worry "What happened to him!?" Raphael demanded "He had _XY_ chromosome's and _XX_ chromosome's in his system causing him to get sick with this 'shell acne' he had once for it was actually a warning to tell you that if he was not turned back to a female turtle like before then the body would shut down" he then explained making master Splinter not even react to it.

They all turned to see Leo walk over to Donnie with none other then Michelangela by his side with her hair down making it go to her knees, she was wearing a simple light yellow sundress with some blue bell flowers at the bottom as she looked at her friends and family for a moment "I'm going to see how Jas is doing right now" her voice was now feminine as she walked away not caring that they were looking at her as she didn't have her shell on right now "Now as you can see Michelangela is doing much better now that she is in the correct body she was to be in from the start" Splinter said as they all watched him for a moment while Leonardo just continued to look at his new little sister until she was gone of his view to focus on the other task at hand right now "And what about Jas! Where is she! We need to see her now!" Raphael demanded making Splinter sigh in silence while he thought about his next move "I believe you should bring my daughter here sewer rat. Unless you want someone else to perish before your eyes" master Splinter said making them all look at him like he had gone evil or something but Splinter did not react nor did his sons "So you are Hamato Yoshi" he said at last making Yoshi look at him slightly surprised at this. They only stared at one another "Yes I an Hamato Yoshi sewer rat what of it?" he asked making Splinter only think about what he was told by Mikey so far, he decided to speak "Michelangela has told of you and I believe that in reality if she were to say she wished to stay here you will be more then happy as you only wish for her to leave" he explained making Leo, Raph and Donnie's eyes widen from what Splinter said just now for they were shocked by his words while his two sons who were at his side right now were simply watching there guests "Either way some of you are still in no health to move around so I would suggest you all stay here until you are all better as I do not want the burden of one of you getting worse on my shoulders" he continued making Yoshi nod to his wise words of choice "Leonardo, please go see how Raphael is doing. Donatello will show you to our free rooms in our home" Splinter said as Yoshi bowed while they all followed Donatello while Leonardo went to see his brother as he knew very well that he and Jas and her sister will not like this at all.


	11. Insults, comfort and a PLAN!

**For those who are confused when I will change the point of views when it's the new ones they will have 2012 next to there names but Yoshi and in names during the text the 2012 will have there names in** _italic_ **at all times so as to not confuse you all.**

"Fucking bullshit Leo!" Raph claimed in a whisper for Jas was sleeping at the moment in his lap on his hammock while Mikey was close to Leo's side much as shocked like Raph is at the moment "I know Raph but with them still injured they need time to heal and for now are to stay here" Leo explained in a calm voice for his brother to do the same if he didn't want to wake up Jas at the moment, he hated it when this happened Raph would get mad at something Leo does and fight about it not caring about anything around himself that could hurt himself or anyone else before storming out of the lair for hours or days on end to come back calm and apologize to Leo and anyone he had hurt "We can't let Jas and Mikey suffer anymore Leo" he said making Leo nod making Mikey understand that it was now a private talk between the two brother's "I'll go see Donnie if he needs help with anything" she said without letting them answer her as she left the room for them to talk alone right now. Leo looked at his brother for a moment before sighing "Look, I understand you don't like this but they need to heal before leaving, besides with everything they had done and what we did for them there is really not much of a chance for them to get Jas or Mikey to come back with them. Also as a bonus for you if they do anything wrong or forceful you have full permission to hit them" he whispered the last part so that the others if they were at the door they won't be able to hear it at all right now as Raph was smiling like a mad man would be doing right now, Leo walked out of the room after simply petting Jassie's hair one last time as she snuggled closer to Raph making them both smile as she was so pure and innocent at the moment and with her being better to walk around and do other things now even with the four little ones inside of her at the moment it made them feel like something good would happen soon, once Leo had closed the door it was to his surprise to be seeing _Donnie_ and _April_ looking at him "She's in there" _April_ said making Leo slightly confused at what they were up to right now from this until he understood that she was talking about Jas "I think my brother wanted you all to get some rest right now?" he said as he stared into there eyes with an intimidating look making them walk away slightly frightened by him at the moment but he didn't care because Raph was with her and she was tired and deserved to some rest.

He walked to the dinning table to see Mikey there who was almost waiting for the hot water to be ready to make something to drink "Getting used to them awake right now?" he asked in a whisper as he got to her side to see she was making herself some coffee something that she drank a few times but fully sweeten at all times with six sugars and cream which were all in her orange lotus mug that Leo had made for her as he went to get his blue turtle tea cup that she made for him in return, she looked like she hadn't slept for days when really she does it almost well since he and the others take care of the twins sometime for her and Leo to have some rest for a bit longer making him wonder why she was looking like this at the moment "Is something wrong?" he asked this time which he got the answer of a sigh from her "I just can't handle them being here, they'll discover the twins soon and sooner they'll know Jas is pregnant" she explained making Leo sigh to this. When he heard the pot whistle he held onto her shoulder to give her the message of staying put and that he would take care of it by taking the pot and pouring the water in both cups for each other "I can tell it's hard on you but please understand that they will need to know at some point during there stay here, we can keep the twins in there crib and Jas in Raph or Donnie's room but they will need to get out to see us at some point" he said making her nod to him in understanding of his words, taking a small sip from her drink she turned to look at him for a moment "If I were to be with Raph or Donnie for a night and end up getting pregnant" she started before he made her turn to him for a kiss before pulling away after five whole seconds passed "I thought we told you that were in an 'open' relationship meaning that were all together. So really if you were pregnant from one of them I would be happy about it either way" he explained making her nod with a smile on her face "Why do you ask this?" he then said making her look at him for a moment "After I helped Donnie get everyone in a room he suggested to me to stay with him for the night, I knew what he meant but I just couldn't" she explained as he understood that she was worried that Leo would get mad at her for getting pregnant from one of his brother's and not from him.

"Go to him, tonight he must be tired from everything he did for our guests and he needs comfort for tonight as Jas is still resting with Raph for tonight and tomorrow she will go to stay with him, so he might aswell have someone with him. I'll take care of the twins tonight" he explained making Mikey nod to him before finishing her coffee to kiss him on the cheek and quickly get changed to then go stay with Donnie for the night making him smile while drinking more of his tea "I'll take a gander that either you were thirsty, had questions about me, questions about our lives or wanted to see Mikey" he then said as _Leo_ came over to his side "A bit of each" he said "But also about Jas from what I heard" he added making Leo nod "So you heard our conversation" he then said while getting another cup of tea for his guest who had taken a seat at the table, once _Leo_ got his Leo sat down and waited "How long as she been pregnant?" he started "Seven months now, she's giving birth in december to quadruplets" was the answer. He didn't want it to happen like this at the moment but he had no choice they were heard and now he needs to answer some questions before being able to go to bed with the twins who need there father at the moment, even so he sat there no longer drinking his tea as it was gone and waited for his company to say something "And Mikey had twins with you?" he then asked "Yes a daughter named Yukimi and a son named Kishi" he said as an answer as _Leo_ then stood up to walk to the room in silence which was quite odd to him since he hadn't really asked many questions so he would talk to Donatello about this in the morning after seeing if Jas and Raph could feed the twins for him in the morning giving the blue masked turtle who still didn't understand what had just happened a quick second to clean to counter before going to bed with his sleeping children who made him smile in his sleep that very night.

 **Jassie's point of view**

Waking up to an awful foot and back pain was never something she wanted to feel but she did when she didn't even move yet which gave her no other choice but to borrow Raph's cellshell to text Donnie about it, she looked to Raph who was now starring at her and what she wrote on his phone "Feet and back hurts?" he asked making her nod which he then made her sit with her feet on his lap so he could give them one at a time a massage "I got a few things for your back Jas" Donnie said as he entered the room with a few heat packs while noting that Raph was already doing something for her feet, either way the purple banded turtle got to work by placing the heated packs gently on her back while making sure they would stay in place there "They should help with some of the pain but if it get's worse then get me so I can check you" he explained as she nodded making him smile about as Raph was glad that she was alright. He looked at her one more time before giving her a gentle kiss on the lips "Do you think your able to cook this morning? I can ask Leo if he could take over for you if not" he said but she shakes her head no "I can do it, I have Raph so he can watch to see if i'm in pain and in need of a break" she explained making Donatello nod before walking out of the room, she looked at Raph who was now stopping his action "Wanna cook now?" he asked making her nod as he smiled and got ready to pick her up and bring her to the kitchen where she would cook the breakfast "Can I make french toast and pancakes?" she asked making him nod as he got everything she needs to make them placed in front of her to start "Can I have-" she started but he got her a bowl of chocolate chips for her to eat and enjoy as she worked due to her cravings still needing sweets to enjoy sometimes "Now I want some" he said before she pushed the bowl slightly over to him so he could have some making him smile as he did so before watching her work quickly but precise about what she had to do the whole time.

"Pancakes mix is ready" she said making him take the bowl to get to work on cooking the pancakes while she made the french toast mix, it made her smile to be cooking something right now "Oh! Your making breakfast Raph?" she looked up to see Leo holding Yukimi and Kishi in his arms "Nah, Jassie's feet hurts with her back" he said simply making Leo understand everything as she pushed the bowl of the mix to dip the bread in to turn them into french toast, Leonardo went over to her side as she took another chocolate chip "Could you watch the twins? I need to see father for a moment" he said making her nod as he slowly handed the twins to her "And then training?" she asked making him chuckle before nodding and walking away to his father's chambers "Here Jas, formula for the twins" Raph placed right in Jasmine's eye view the two baby bottles of formula making her thank him as she was able in one swift movement to take the two bottles and feed Yukimi first with it. It made Raph smile to see her almost glowing from the action she was making at the moment that neither noticed _April_ , _Casey_ and _Raph_ coming in to stop as they saw her just as Donnie and Mikey came over to her and Raph "Morning sis!" Mikey cheered as she took her son Kishi from her to feed with the other bottle she held in hand "Do your feet and back still hurt?" Don asked which made Mikey turn to look at her sister in surprise about it as she hadn't even known that Donnie had gone to check on her condition as she shakes her head slightly "Not right now really" she answered as Donnie got to work on her hair "Make her into Sailor moon again, it was funny last time you did it to her" Raph said making her pout about it as she wasn't happy about him saying that as Donnie decided to look at her but upside down making her giggle "I want that but braided" she said making Donnie nod for the idea of Jas being Sailor moon but with braids sounded quite cute to them, the trio who came in sat on some chairs close to Jas so as to be watching her moves but while seeing her large stomach "What a **slut** " _April_ mumbled which made Mikey gasp for Leo and Splinter came over to hear that just in time while, _Leo_ , Yoshi, _Donnie_ and _Leatherhead_ came moments later for Slash, Pete and Rockwell had gone to live with Leatherhead at the moment and would be coming over later on "I do not accept people calling someone who is pregnant a 'slut' in my home" Splinter said as he made a quick note to speak to Jas later on as she looked ready to cry about it right now.

But Raph was not like him for after his father spoke he jumped of the dinning table to attack her "YOU **BITCH**!" he yelled as he got ready to strangle her for what she said about Jas "Raph!" Don had yelled "She ain't no slut! In fact your nothing but a **selfish bitch** fer always making her and Mikey touch nothing of yers when they would brake nothing!" he started to make her choke " **RAPHIE! STOP!** " holding to his arm tightly for Yukimi was now with Mikey Jas spoke to make him stop as tears streamed down her face, when he stopped _April_ had crawled off from under him to cough as she was having a slight hard time breathing while Don took Jas to his lab to see how she was doing after almost slamming onto Raph's arm just now "Does your stomach hurt?" he asked as she shakes her head as she didn't trust her voice right now but Donnie knew she was going to cry from this as she was behind closed doors with him "Come here" he said as he pulled her to his lap for a hug making her start to cry from what happened "I'm not a slut! **It's not true**! I'm just pregnant from you and Raphie!" she sobbed as he held her close while making sure to finish her hair as he only made one bun in her hair before everything went down hill. Splinter walked in to see her "May I speak with her?" he asked making Donatello nod before sitting her on his chair "I'll just go and see what's going on out there and help Leo make them all understand" he explained making her nod as he kissed her forehead and walked out of his lab "I see that her words have pained you dearly" he said making her nod "But you mustn't allow her such a privilege when you react in such a way from what she names you" he then said making her nod yet again as he went to lift her head to look at him "You are a very **strong girl** , but if you allow them to use you or treat you in such a way they will make sure that they may control you" he explained making her stare at him with a look that told him she understood and was going to get better making him smile to her about this "Now I believe that Raphael wishes to see you so I will head out to see the others" he said as he walked out letting Raph come in moments later with a pained look on his face right now making her feel like he was worried about her for all of this right now "Ya ok?" he asked making her nod slowly as she stood up to walk to him as she ignored the pins and needle like feeling in her feet making him worry about her even more right now about her.

"I'm fine now, hungry but fine" she said making him still pick her up gently into his arms bridal style "But yer feet an' back hurt" he said making her slightly nod as it had been a bad idea to walk right now but she wanted to show Raph that she was strong and alright now, he still nodded back to her before taking her to the diner table where everyone was now yelling as Mikey kept away from them making her worry for her sister and the twins "Watch her an' i'll make breakfast" he whispered making her nod to the plan he had just made, but instead he had yet to get back to cooking when he saw her glaring at none other then the bowl of now empty chocolate chips that she eats for her cravings for everyone knew not to touch it unless she allows the others to eat a bit from it by her pushing or placing the bowl in front of them making him know that an anger mood swing was coming out of her. Grabbing Donnie's bow staff she swings it hard enough on the diner table to make a very loud sound for all of them to hear and turn to her as Leo and Donnie saw the empty bowl as they knew what was going on "I didn't touch it!" Mikey said in a slight panic of who could have been stupid enough to eat from it without her permission "Nope!" Donnie said as he quickly shakes his head no at the same time "Never asked you! So I never touched it!" Leo explained making her then look at the others as _April_ was eating the last chocolate chip making the three brother's and Mikey's eyes widen "What? I wanted some too" she said well only to the wanted for Jas had swung the bow staff to her stomach making the bright orange haired girl fall to the ground while holding her stomach making Raph need to hold her as Don took the staff from her, so that Raph could then take her to his room to try and calm her down from all of this as he then gently got her on his hammock "Ya ok?" he asked as she nodded "Sorry, I just saw her eating it when the bowl was empty and I snapped" she explained making him nod for he hated it when she was like this because it always turned bad, once she was sleeping on Donnie's lap and woke up to him gone so she goes to only find him in his lab on Leo's lap kissing making her go into a sad mood swing as she went to Raph for comfort as she believed that Donnie had gone to Leo for sexual pleasure as she couldn't at the moment so Don had to stay with her for a day and night to make her feel better and get over it.

"Well now she has a bruise on her stomach" Donnie explained as he and Mikey walked in to go over to her "And they want you to apologize for what you did as you had 'no reasons to do it' when you did since 1. your pregnant so you have constant mood swings on things, 2. that was your chocolate chip bowl and 3. she never asked anyone but took them herself!" Leo exclaimed as he and Splinter walked in and closed the door behind them, they got over to her side as she was still close to Raph in his arms at the moment and with them being on her side from all of this it made her feel better about it for now "Let's just eat and then head to the dojo for training" Leo said making them all nod as Raph got up to carry Jas over to the dinner table to eat as the others were already served and had eaten before heading over to the dojo to get ready for training "Here" Jas turned to see Raph placing a large serving of both pancakes and french toast for her to enjoy right now making her smile as she eats. Splinter had already eaten so he went into the dojo while the other four ate while the three boys watched her eating with a smile for the flavors she was tasting right now, by the time she was done eating the others were almost done but Raph went to take her plate to put it in the sink to be cleaned later on as he was also done now "Come on" Donnie said as the others went to do the same with there plates making her nod and follow them but Donnie decided to help her to get in by not making her walk at all, once inside he and Leo with Mikey sat close to the wall with Jas by there side holding her stomach as she watched Raph doing push-ups with his sais by using only the tip while _Raph_ used the handles making them not impressed by what he was doing so when he saw what Raph was doing he went to do the same thing only to figure out that it was harder for him to do because he had to keep his balance on both weapons the whole time he worked on them to do a few push-ups the whole time "Go Raphie!" Jas said making Raph smirk and keep at what he was doing while _Raph_ could only watch as he felt like something inside of him was about to turn but instead went back to what he was working on right now.

 **2012 Leo's point of view**

He watched as Jas held her stomach and at the same time cheered Raphael on as he worked hard without breaking a single sweat the whole time "Jas do you want me to look at the four later on?" Donnie had asked to her as she nodded making the others eyes widen as he already knew just as _April_ walked over to her and sat close making him see how Mikey looked a bit mad from it "I think a 'I'm sorry' would be good right about now right?" she asked as Leo glared at her with his cold silver and intimidating eyes "I believe you are the one who should be saying those words as you did insult us" he sneered at her which made the girl jump, tremble as her skin color went paler before walking away from them with a scared face before sitting down "Nothing from her if she's with them sensei" she whispered to her sensei who was only watching his son starting to have a hard time with his push-ups. Don all of a sudden went to whisper something to Jassie's ear making her eyes widen before looking at him while shaking her head no quickly "Raph, wanna try something different while working out?" he asked making his brother turn to him confused just like _Raph_ and the others were doing as Donnie took Jas in his arms as she was still shaking her head no and placed her on his shell "Huh, that is a good idea for now" he said before going back at it, seeing his big sister being used like that to him was wrong right now "Raphie, can't you go any higher then this?" she asked making his eyes widen at her words to him as the turtle smirked and went at it full strength making her squeal which made _Raph_ yell at Mikey to get on his shell which she instead ignored him and went to talking with Leo about the twins making him grunt to _April_ and _Casey_ to get on his shell which they did but it was too much as his sais snapped making them all fall to the floor just as Donnie went to help Jas to stand with Raph getting up "Work-out a bit an' ya might get better" Raph said before sitting down beside Jas.

"Don, wanna spar?" Leo asked making his brother nod making _Leo_ and _Donnie_ go to do the same as them right now "Leo! Defeat Donnie by sending him to the ground!" Jas cheered making him smirk while Donnie looked shocked "Hey! Why not cheer for me!? I am one of your mates!" Donnie demanded "You forced me on Raphie's shell" she explained making Raph laugh, only problem was what Leo and Don were doing was much more advanced then what they could right now so in the end when they tried to copy them they ended up on the floor tired and unable to move from how tired there bodies were right now "Maybe you should do what you can and not mimic the moves we do" Leo said before the two sat down making the other two who were now getting up walked back to sit down "Training will end here my sons and daughters" Splinter said making them all nod before Leo helped Jas up to head over to the lab so Donnie could look at the four little ones she held inside of her, it made _Leo_ follow them to see the four she held inside of her which made his brother's and friends follow him to watch. They watched as Leo helped her on the cot so she could then sit down as Donnie applied the gel on her stomach which made her jump making them notice her reaction to the cold as he then started to look at the monitor to see the four children she held inside of her, as they saw the four forms inside of her "Well they all look healthy which is different because most of the time people loose one or two from the start and others die when they give birth. If i'm correct you should have a clean birth in the end in the next two months really" he explained making her nod as Leo went over to her side to look at the four as he ended up placing his head on her stomach making her laugh at him as he looked like a child who was excited to see his little brother or sister "Hey, i'm having a son" she said making Leo look before nodding "What? I don't see a son in there" Don explained as he looked over the four, Leo pointed it out in agreement making Donnie complain about not seeing the child that would be a son making her laugh at them as it kept going right now for she believed it was very funny right now to see from everything going on for them and all of that.

"Top right Donnie, top right" she said making him look to see the boy she held inside of her right now "Oh! Guess I hadn't noticed him" he said making him blush as she and Leo laughed at him for now making him feel embarrassed about this, Leo was still keeping his chin on her stomach until he yelped as he held his chin "One of them kicked me I think" he claimed making Jas and Donnie laugh at him right now as she believing that it was funny right now "Maybe cause they ain't wanna have yer face on there ma's stomach" they turned to see Raph and Mikey come in from another door making Jas slightly giggle but not loud enough for anyone to notice right now "I think someone just wanted attention from there uncle" she said as she rubbed her stomach lightly as she could feel them moving inside of her at the moment. The ones watching decided to walk away as they had seen enough of this right now and they had to get to doing something else right now, looking at the room that Splinter and Yoshi were in they could hear slight yells from Yoshi as he was angered that Splinter would not return his children to him and would instead let them decided where they want to go making them wonder if something was missing from all of this right now, they went to the dojo together to talk about a few things as they knew that this could maybe the only time they could talk together with no interruptions on them "What do we do now?" _April_ asks first as they all sat down on the floor together as she was tired of staying here and she mostly wanted to leave now "We need to wait until sensei tells us what will happen next" _Donnie_ explained to them which they had to wait a bit before Yoshi walked into the dojo in silence making them all look at him, he came over to them in complete silence before standing before them.

 **Donnie's point of view**

He was resting in his bed with Jas as she was a bit tired from what happened in total just now and in a way it made him panic a bit about her condition right now, but the way she looked while sleeping made him know that she was alright for now making him watch her a bit while combing her hair with his hand and fingers which made her move closer to him in her sleep until she opened her eyes and tugged on his mask tails slightly making him wake up and stop the action he had been doing while still sleeping close to her "Were hungry" she mumbled making him open his eyes to her "Ok, is there something specific?" he asked making her shrug her shoulders "Something fruity and sweet I guess" she mumbled making him nod as he knew what she wanted was a pancake roll with nutella, banana's and strawberries inside "Sure, i'll text Raph to see-" but he was stopped as she held his wrist from taking his phone as she shakes her head "Mikey makes them good" she mumbled making him chuckle as he walked out to find her quickly. He walked out to see her on the couch with her twins close to her and in her lap playing with her hair as _Leo_ and the others were not too far from watching everything that she or anyone else did when they come in the living room "Jas wants those pancakes she likes so much" he whispered making her nod as she placed Yukimi and Kishi down with Leo to get started as he went to get Jas from his bed, she had been sitting up on the bed and was about to stand until he stopped her from doing so to help her get to the dining table and then to sit on a chair to eat "I could have walked" she said as he helped her out of his room "I know but you are walking just with my support" he explained making her nod yet she sighed about it right now as he knew she just wanted to do this on her own right now as he got her seated to a chair "How about after you eat I let you walk to the couch, but I will stay close to you the whole time" he said making her nod to it as Raph walked out to hear it all before sitting next to her "Why is it that when ever I leave the room ya do somethin' stupid an' crazy with Jas?" he asked making Leo and Jas laugh as Mikey was focused in cooking right now.

"She wants to walk around so i'm making her try to walk to see if she can" Donnie explained to him as Mikey served Jas as Leo came to her side to see how she was while his two brother's spoke "I had a food craving" she said making him nod as he went in adding chocolate chips to the mix making her smile before kissing his cheek, it was before she could take a bite that April, Casey, Leatherhead and the other three Mightymutanimals came in the lair "APRIL! CASEY! SPIKEY-WIKEY!" she exclaimed making _Raph_ look at her in shock as Slash went over to hug her as April and Casey came to the kitchen with a bunch of pumpkins like Leatherhead held in his hands "We just got back and wanted to see Jas before getting some sleep or anything as we did miss finding out about everything" April said making Jas smile as Casey went to hug her like crazy while April only went to sit next to her "We made sure to have a few for everyone" Casey explained as Jas looked at some of the pumpkins that were around "I'm guessing you had a craving from the little one?" April asked "Ones April, she's having four which one is a boy that Jas had to point out and one hit Leo at the chin he had placed on her stomach" Donnie corrected as Casey jumped in surprise from that as April went to help Leo put some of the pumpkins away while Casey went to talk with Jas as she ate. Slash went over to her aswell by passing by _Raph_ who tried to talk to him but he instead was ignored, he spoke to her when she could answer about how she was doing and she told him and Casey about how Raph reacted when he discovered that she was having four kids making Casey laugh about Raph fainting and when angered dried up the water from him "So he just got mad and wanted to know who poured the water on him and he just dried it up?" Casey asked as he was trying to stop laughing making Jas nod in a giggle about his facial expression which was red and trying to breath more then he could before, she loved talking to Casey like this because he was open to listen to what she had to say and it made her feel better around him a bit like how she bonds well with April now by doing certain things together making her giggle at times when April would tell her certain stories about the turtles making Jas laugh in the end _Casey_ came over to them at that moment "What can be so funny that she says that makes you not want to just tell her to shut up" he said making Jas stop and look away making Slash hold her gently as Casey glared "I don' know much about ya but I hate ya already. So shut up an' get ready ta head on home cause the way ya talkin' ain't gonna make her wanna leave but ta stay here" he said making the young boy back away from them.

 **April's point of view**

"So they want to take Mikey and Jas back? But there happy here! They can't make them go back with them can they?" the red head girl asked as she set one of the last pumpkins down with Leo who helped her put them all in Donnie's lab for the time being until they would start using them on the day before halloween making her worry that Jas and Mikey would leave before that "And what about the kids? Mikey had twins and Jas will give birth in two more months!" she exclaimed as she was angered about all of this right now, she loved Jasmine and Michelangela since she first saw them that day she came down the sewers with Casey who were happy to see them both as it was the first time she ever saw two siblings who were badly abused by others they called family and friends "We know, so for now until they heal we need to show them what we do with them that is different from there ways" Donnie explained making her nod as she understood that what they have done so far now for Jas and Mikey was better then in there dimension "Alright so from what they both said maybe just make something like happened in there world happen but do something they never did" she mumbled to herself as the others heard her. Once out and into the living room Jas had started to waddle to the couch making Casey stay close in case she fell down, this made Donnie feel relief as she won't hurt herself and decided to get himself some coffee for the moment while Leo left to meditate leaving April to her laptop that was next to Jas as she got to the couch right now "Oh! Sorry April, I didn't notice it being there" she said as she was about to take it only to stop from being scared right now making April shake her head "It's alright, come here so you can use it" she explained, she turned on a simple card game for Jas to play that was placed already on the computer making her gently hold as Jas started to play until she took hold of it to let April get herself something to eat making her at times look at Jas to see how she was doing as she played the game right now, once she got to the kitchen she saw _April_ and _Leo_ there making her ignore them as she got to the fridge to get an apple and some strawberries for Jas as slight anger rose inside of her but she instead went to get what she wanted before going back to the couch, but she was stopped when _Leo_ spoke "I wish to speak with you" he said making her turn to see _April_ also looking at her which made her go over to them to talk "I wish to know how things are going for Jas and Mikey" he said making her chuckle "Ask them then, it's not my job to know every little thing they do around here" she said before walking away and over to the couch where Jas was playing for the third time the card game on easy.

 **Mikey's point of view**

With Yukimi and Kishi now sleeping Mikey could now go see how everyone was doing right now, it would also give her a chance to try and get over the fact that her family and so call friends came to get her and Jas back, who she saw on the couch playing a computer game next to April making her go over to watch "GOD DAMMIT CHICA!" she yelled in anger as she at first screamed making April laugh herself off the couch from the yell "What is she playing?" she asked making Casey answer "A game called 'Five nights at Freddie's' some horror game or something that April wanted to play but Jas went in and got her mad from all the scares she got so far" Casey explained as Raph, Leo and Donnie ran in to see what was going right now for Jas to yell like that "GRRRRRR… BONNIE STOP MESSING WITH ME AND STAY AWAY FROM MY DOORS GOD DAMMIT!" she said once again making April keep laughing as she held her stomach at her until "no…..nono!…...NONONO! PLEASE FOXY NO JUST STOP JUST GET AW- AAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH NOT AGAIN!" she yelled as the game showed game over on the screen with how she is killed. As a result April could not stop laughing at her from what happened "Foxy kill ya again?" Casey asked making Jas nod as she was getting annoyed and her throat started to hurt her making her rub it a bit "Let's check your throat" Donnie said making _Donnie_ move first by getting his sister into the lab to look her over, it had made them all even April look to the lab confused to what had happened just now "That cannot be good" April said making them all nod but instead wait as Donnie was also in there with them "I was actually thinkin' about goin' ta the farmhouse fer Christmas since Jas gonna give birth around then" Casey said making them think for a moment before seeing Jas walk out with the two Donnie's talking to her about what she should do until she moved quickly towards April for some sort of protection "What did Donnie say?" Leo asked making her rub her throat again while using her index fingers to make an x at her throat "Can't talk fer now?" Raph asked making her nod, before going back to the game making Leo take it from her "No more playing until you can control yourself from yelling" he said before sitting next to her to play it for her as she watched follow her silent commands to play the game giving April a chance to go to the bathroom real quick making Raph take her seat next to Jas at that moment "Can I go fer a quick run Leo?" he asked making Leo nod "Just be careful and call when something is happening no matter what it is" Leo explained making _Leo_ turn to them in shock as Raph stood after kissing Jas on the cheek "Don' worry fearless, I got this" he said before walking out to get to the surface.

Leo turned back to the game as he jumped to the sight of Bonnie at the door making him shut it as Jas looked to be ready to yell at this making Donnie come in with a few candies for her "There for your throat just pop one in and it will help relieve just don't scream too much again" he explained making her nod as he sat down to join them in watching Leo trying to beat night three of the game for Jas as that was where she was stuck at right now, she couldn't help but make him check certain locations in the place before taking the camera down and then look at the doors before closing one of them at the moment just to stay alive a little longer now but Jas could not help but giggle at certain times where Leo would get jumpy from seeing one of them at the door ready to come inside the office. Mikey came back over moments later from the kitchen to get something for her and Jas to drink as Leo at last finished the third night and could now get on with the fourth night of the game making Jas sit next to him but only closer so as to look at the screen "Oh god this is faster then the third night" he mumbled making her giggle at his facial reaction that she couldn't help but laugh at right now, Donnie came over to them after Splinter asked to speak with him to sit Jas on his lap while watching Leo play which was getting hard for him to stay calm from as he was getting quite mad at for the time being making Jas excited to hear him yell in anger, _Donnie_ , _April_ , _Leo_ , and _Raph_ were watching Donnie who looked at the computer screen while rubbing Jasmine's stomach in slow circles making her lean closer to him as a result while he would ask Leo to play once he looses making Leo claim that he would not loose to the game until the power ran out making Jas giggle "Freddie gonna get cha!" she claimed in a whisper as his eyes sparked to life at the door before it went dark for a few seconds and Freddie attacked making Leo yell from the sudden appearance and have a game over as Jas laughed at him before kissing his cheek as Donnie took the computer and set it gently over Jassie's stomach to play and watch together "Here we come night four!" she exclaimed in a whisper before popping one of the candies in her mouth making Donnie cheer with her before the game started and the phone guy called making them both listen to the what he was saying right now.

 **Donnie's point of view**

There were times when Jas would tell Donnie how things worked and what he had to do for certain situations making him do so to stay safe until it was six a.m making them then go to night five which she was sure they would not make it but Donnie made sure they did as now Jas knew that they would die if they make one wrong move for the animatronic's now moved even faster then before when they first started playing the game so far, Jas was keeping quiet as best she could so as to not scream making Leo try to keep her calm but with how realistic the game had been made it was hard for her to do such a thing right now but even so Mikey helped Leo to keep her quiet while Donnie worked on finishing the game only he was not quick enough to not let Bonnie into the office as the game ended making Jas scream as she then held onto Donnie's arm as a result of fear from what she had seen for she had not expected it one bit. Because of that Don decided to end the game for today and to get Jas to get some rest for today as she looked slightly tired out from what they had done so far today for her and he believed that for her to get some sleep would be the best thing for her right now "I want Leo for now" she had mumbled making him sigh as Leo went over to take her to his bed for a quick nap to take with her "You will have her tonight, don't worry i'll get her in your room before you get there" he had whispered making Donatello nod before entering his lab where _Donnie_ and _Leatherhead_ were at the moment working on something together in a part of his lab that he had cleaned out for them to use at certain times for certain things of there own, so he went to his desk with all of the projects he had placed on that half of the lab and that he now had to focus on to finish if he wants to start on the other ones he had and he would start with the ones he could finish up himself without any help from the others.

Working in his lab on these things helped his mind to relax more before going to bed as then he didn't need to do other things to tire himself out before going to bed or ending up with needing to take a sleeping pill for the night, by the time he was done there wasn't even a dent in his pile of work making him now need help for the other projects and the first one's would be with the help of Mikey as she might like them more for the twins as a bonus making him smile as he called for her to come in "I just need your help with some of my projects and then were done" he had explained to her which at first she didn't like the idea of helping when she might do something wrong yet she knew that Donnie would guide her in what she had to do making her agree in helping him out with those projects he had to take care of right now making him smile as he got her started with a few of the simpler ones that she could do no problem. By the time they were halfway done she had gotten the hang of what she had to do which made him thank her for the things she did so far in all of this "Ok now we need to get an inner body scan of you to see further into the changes that had gotten done to you after all of this" he had explained making her nod even when she was nervous about it but he simply told her it would be alright and she had nothing to worry about as she only had to stand still for a few moments and then it was over, like promised she stood still as long as she could for almost a minute and he told it was over making her sigh as it was now over "Anything else?" she asked making him look at her for a few moments "Well there are a few more projects to be done but with what we did so far together I think we can finish them tomorrow and instead i'll ask for Raph's help in a few that he can only help me with" he said making her nod as she bid him good luck before walking out of the lab to call Raph to go in to help Don with his projects making him smile at what she was able to do now "You can't expect something good in what she helped you in" he turned to look at _Donnie_ and _Leatherhead_ who looked a bit annoyed at what they had seen so far making him glare at them for what they said as he knew she had done her very best in all that she did so far as he then turned to look at Raph who walked in ready to help out.

 **Leo's point of view**

With a sleepy look Jas had slowly fallen asleep for her quick nap like she had needed with Leo at her side rubbing soothing circles on her back so as to help with when one of the four kick her in the back at certain times that make her wince in slight pain for a moment before allowing her to relax until it happens again and he didn't have much of a choice but to help her sleep by doing this, he smiled as he looked down to her stomach as he couldn't wait to see the four making him do something new "Hello you four little imps, you better not be hurting your mommy too much or you might make your daddies get mad once your born, i'm your uncle Leo and your aunt Mikey and sofu are very excited to see you born like your parents are" he mumbled to her stomach as to hope they calm down with there kicking at her back right now. To his luck it had worked as the four relaxed and allowed there mother to sleep making Leo smile at her before kissing both her stomach four times and her forehead gently before getting some sleep for himself, he kept gently rubbing her back as she moved closer to him for some warmth making him know that she loved being warm then cold from anything right now "I hope the four are fine and that you have names picked out for them" he whispered before gently closing his eyes to get some sleep for a moment of the nap Jas was having right now, darkness, black mist, the strong smell of blood, metal weapons hitting metal weapons, guns blasting, yells and screams from unclear voices calling out something or in pain could be heard at the moment as Leonardo had no idea as to where he was at the moment and for him to know more about this he had to move forward into this dark world of an abyss while in hopes for the darkness to make view of a place soon.

A figure came to view instead of the location, of a young Japanese girl with long black hair with some blond on the inside wearing a ninja outfit with metal on certain places, she turned to him with a her golden eyes and a wicked smile as she laughed before her tanto pointed to a bleeding Jas with her swollen stomach showing to his view as the girl's arms turned into snakes suddenly before she made them attack him causing his eyes to snap open as to wake him up from the nightmare, it made him wonder who she was and what she had wanted as he did remember hearing the yells of a tiger, a rhino, a dog, a warthog, a fly and the flapping tail of a fish? It confused him so much that he went to rubbing soothing circles on Jassie's back at the moment to distract himself for now as he believed it would help him at the moment in a certain way. She as a result snuggled closer to his side as he smiled towards her all of a sudden making him then stop and make his lips go into a flat line as those roars and tail flapping came back to his mind with the girl and the bleeding sight of Jas which made no sense to what would happen in the future and it would be best to wait until something happened in a certain way, he decided to allow her a bit more time to rest as he would go and follow her until a knock on his door made him whisper to the person to enter as it was none other then _Leo_ "You need something from me?" he asked while not looking away from his other self while still rubbing symbols on Jassie's back gently "I wish to know about her condition, it's hard to know how she has been and then I noticed how she walked. Did something happen to her?" he asked looking a bit worried about his older sister "It is time for Jas to be looked at by my brother and then another training session that I suggest you to get ready for" he said before gently lifting Jas up bridal style to Donnie's lab where he and Raph were almost done with there last project to team-up in while _Donnie_ and _Leatherhead_ worked on another side of the lab.

"Donatello, is it about time for Jas to get her usual examination?" he asked making his brother nod as Raph came over to help him set her on a chair to rest a bit, like always Donnie would ask her the same questions on her condition before looking at her knee that was still leaving a scar right now "It should be healing quite better now" he said making the other three nod before Raph went to help her stand to go towards the kitchen for a snack that she could enjoy right now before going to bed later on for the night with Donnie, Leo decided to get a few things set for training before joining his brother and Jas in the kitchen "Need some help?" he turned to Slash walking in making the blue masked turtle nod to the extra help he was getting "I always listened to Jas talking to me when she was alone in the lair with no one else there as Splinter walks in the sewers and the guys go on there patrols without her" he said as he had a pained look on his face while remembering the many times he was held by her as she sobs out her pain to him about what they all do to her and a few things Mikey has tried to help her in. He told Leo some of the things Jas had told him back then when they were alone in the lair just the two of them or even when there were times when he would sneak out of his home to stay with Jas for a bit to keep her company "There were times though that she would talk about some secret friends she made on the surface when she could go out on her own but never said who they were, but I could tell that they were making her happy" he said with a smile at the thought of those moments when she held him and spoke about those friends of hers "I always wanted to listen to her talking, for it made me feel like as she describes her feelings and what happened it was like I was there, next to her when it happened" he explained not knowing that _Raphael_ was listening in on them as they worked together "Jasmine had been scared at first when we said that they were dead, we knew our siblings were dead but then we had no idea how they got here. Jas was scared of needles and we had to sing to her if we wanted her to calm down, she would mostly think back to what happened to her in your dimension but nothing more" Leo explained as they were now done with there work and could now join the others in the kitchen right now as Jas ate slowly her snack with Raph and Donnie at her side just as April and Casey came in to join them for some training today as they were in need of catching up right now, once they all got to the dojo Jas was seated between Raph and Donnie as the others walked in before waiting for the two masters to come so training could start "Let's do our katas while we wait" Leo said making the others nod as Jas watched them move in sync making _Leo_ and the others follow after them while Rockwell, Slash, Pete and the two Leatherhead's were in the sewers doing something else at the moment.

As they worked in perfect harmony Jas couldn't help but watch them train in there katas just as the two sensei's walked in the dojo to get them started on there training "Last standing" Splinter said as Yoshi said the word for them to start making Jas watch as she held her throat for a moment from something itching there, the battle started and they all got there weapon out to battle making Jas watch them as she lightly coughed making Donnie look at her with a bit of worry before going back into focus "Enough of that sound" Yoshi snarled towards Jas as she lowered her head as Splinter looked towards him in slight anger, he then turned to Jas "Are you alright my dear?" he asked as she lightly coughed once more before nodding and turning back to the battle as _Casey_ and _April_ sat down while Mikey sat over to Jas to watch as April and Casey left the dojo to get something to eat and drink ready for everyone just as _Donnie_ and Raph sat down leaving only _Leo_ and _Raph_ against Leo and Donnie making them all watch them battle, Raph checked Jas before going to pick her up as he went to leave with her "And where do you believe you are going? Training is not over so you will sit back down and wait before leaving" Yoshi said as Raph ignored him and walked out of the dojo without looking back.

In the end Leo and Donnie won the battle as Splinter decided that training was over making Don leave the room to see Jas and Raph "Is she alright? She looked a bit pale to me" Mikey asked as she was slightly worried about her at the moment, Donnie walked over at that very moment "She's fine, she started a cold so Raph is staying with her" he explained making Leo nod in understanding making the others confused "Are you CRAZY! She's going to get him sick too!" _April_ exclaimed making Casey and April groan while Leo sighed with Donnie rolling his eyes "Raph has a strong immune system that makes it rare for him to get sick, plus he has a high body heat that makes us go to him for warmth during the cold winters" Donnie explained making them go silent that a pin could drop at that very moment. Leo decided to go and see how she was doing at the moment while Mikey went to check on the twins for a bit making him smile at her right as he walked into the room to see Jas sleeping on the side while facing Raph who was rubbing soothing circles on her back to help with the imps "You know I call them imps right?" he said making Raph's golden eyes look over to him before a chuckle came out of him "Imps? I'll use it when I talk ta them next time" he said as Leo went over to his brother's side with Jas there to see how she was doing and to his surprise she was sleeping quite well at the moment "She went out like a light once in bed. Surprised me an' Don for a bit but he said she was maybe already tired for some time now" he then explained making Leo nod in understanding from this before looking at Jas from all of this right now for to him she was only trying to get some good sleep that she was missing right now so he went to comb her hair a bit "I'll tell father about this and allow you to stay with her until she get's better" Leo explained making Raph nod before getting close to Leo for a kiss right before Leo would leave to complete his task.

 **Mikey's point of view**

Now that she knew that her sister was only sick right now she felt relaxed about it, she held Yukimi close as she was feeding her before Kishi got his turn as he was still sleeping at the moment making her smile at how cute he was when he sleeps just as a knock on her door made her turn to get up and see who it was, when she opened the door slightly she saw that it was _Leo_ at the door making her worry as to what she should do "May I come in?" he asked making her open the door a bit more to let him inside the room making her worry about what he wanted at the moment from her "I wish to speak with you" he said making her look at him like he was crazy before sitting down on the rocking chair while he sat on the bed making her hold Yukimi closer while Kishi still slept in the crib like nothing was wrong at the moment. _Leo_ looked calm about this like it something normal for them but it wasn't for she remembered when he said she was disgusting when she was still a male, she remembered when Leo took care of her and Jas and she remembered when they told one another that they love each other "Father is very worried about your 'condition' at the moment, he believes that you and Jasmine need to talk to us for a bit about everything before we can head back home Michelangelo" he explained making her almost gasp but held it in, he called her by her boy name like they could force to go back to a boy and she would be fine and said there full names meaning he was ordered to talk to her and he thinks that after talking they would all go back him making scoff at this "You need to get this in your damn thick skull _Leo_. I AM NOT GOING BACK! I am much more happy then I was with all of you bossing me around and insulting me like nothing bad would happen to me from it" she said as Leo came in to see them and forced _Leo_ out of the room with a glare as he then closed the door shut with a face filled with anger towards that very person.

 **Meanwhile…..**

Hun walked into the very large office where Bishop waited for him "Ah. Hun you came just in time, Stockman and I have made a perfect plan to get the girl" he said making Hun get closer to hear it all so as not to mix up something "I will make sure everything goes as you plan master" he says before walking out of the office to get everything set up for the mission as Bishop looks out his large window with a large grin on his face as he could not wait to get his hands on that human girl.


	12. Captured and true daughter to Oroku Saki

**Jassie's point of view**

She felt joy with her two lovers and Leo because she felt better with them more then with her old family as they were never caring about her even now after she left to another dimension making her find at last peace and happiness, she felt warm yet still at ease of her mind as she moved slowly closer to whatever was near her until the feeling of it to be a body as she thinks back to what they all told her to help her feel better from any situation she had been in this whole she was here with them " _Now maybe things can be better for everyone. I just need to be strong like I should have been all those years ago from the start of it all_ " she thought as her hand touched her stomach gently as she felt a sudden kick where her hand was at the moment making her smile as she was still sleeping lightly so to wake up at any moment something happens that was bad at the moment, she could feel someone close to her maybe whispering something making her open her eyes as she sees a glowing figure just above Raph who was still sleeping making her eyes widen as she saw the brown and blue eyes with the long brown and blonde wicks hair in a high ponytail as a long white dress with beautiful small white wings and a golden halo floated lightly making her understand that it was his own sister Jas who died some time ago, when the spirit saw her looking at her she smiled as she moved her face closer " _Thank you, for you and your sister to help our brother's get better again. I pray that it will never end for them for longer then it had for me and our brother Michelangelo_ " she said before she vanished and darkness consumed her with a dream that she could not remember.

She woke up to Raph holding her close keeping her warm with his hand over her own as it touched her stomach as she smiles at him still sleeping as he holds her in his arms, she moved closer to him so as to lightly peck his cheek which makes him lightly move in his sleep and mumble something she couldn't understand so instead she simply went to cuddle him as she wondered if what she had seen earlier in the night was actually a dream and not really the spirit of there dead sister, friend and daughter Jas coming to see Raph and to thank her for herself and Mikey for what she and her sister where able to do to help them all "My Raphie" she whispered with a slight giggle as suddenly Raph pulled her closer to him if it even was possible right now from even the part where she was pregnant at the moment and could give birth very soon from now "That's right, all yers" he said with eyes open and watching her which made her blush a bit but still smile at him as he examined her "Ya still sick right now" he explained making her nod in understanding of his words right now, he was the first to get up and gently lifted her into his arms to then walk out making her look around to see he was taking her to Donnie's room as he was working on setting some of his work to his lab at the moment "Don! Yer turn" he said before gently setting her on his bed making Donnie smile and nod to Raph who gently pecked her head before leaving the room "I cold" she whined making Donnie chuckle as he got to bed with her as he told her to take a candy in the morning for her throat making her nod to his request.

As she slowly went to sleep Donnie combed her hair gently so it could help her while watching her facial features slowly relaxing making him smile at her as he was able to relax her more as she slept, looking down to her stomach he wonder about the four little ones inside of her growing at the moment and what could happen later on with her actual family with them all wanting to take her and Mikey back to there dimension and not let them stay "Don" he turned to see Leo there looking a bit annoyed " _Leonardo_ went to speak with Mikey about what she had to do for them and it made her emotional from it at the moment and I don't really know how I can help her get better from that as she is only holding Yukimi and Kishi" he explained as his genius brother thought for a bit while his hand in Jassie's hair still worked through them gently as she snuggled closer to him which made him smile at her before looking back to Leo who still needed help for Mikey "Let's wait and see, for now there just trying to talk to them so they will come back with them but in order to do that they need Jas and Mikey to be alone for it to work and with us maybe coming in at the moment they can't do much from there" Don explained making Leo nod to his brother as they hear Jas mumbling as she woke up making them both look at her "Tired and cold" she said making them both smile as Leo moved to join them in the bed and pulling the covers over her shoulders to keep her warm "Are the imps keeping you awake again? Or are you feeling that weird illness again?" Leo asked as she lightly nod towards the imps question as she had no idea about why he called the kids that name while Donnie raised a brow "Imps? What kind of name is that?" he asked as Leo explained the thought of calling the babies imps while there still inside Jas making Don like the name.

As the night continued Jas was holding Leo's arm who had went to hold her bottom stomach gently while Donnie kept his hand in her hair making her feel comfortable in this position, it was then that she started to moan and it made her wonder as to why was she making such sounds? She had no idea until she discovered that the arm she was holding had the perfect chance to touch her in a certain place which made her feel horny the more he did it to her as Don woke up from the noises she had made that she failed after trying to hold in "Leo, let her sleep" he mumbled as Leo moved closer to where her face was "She was horny and in need of stimulation, i'm only trying to help her" he replied making her confused as she started to have a small hard time to breath as she saw Donnie lightly sniffing the air "You were in need of sexual contact and it made your scent release a sort of perfume to make actually only animals notice it" he explained making her nod as Donnie goes to kiss her which makes her moan even more as Leo starts to lick her as one of his hands messed with one of her nipples making her twitch in pleasure as a result because she didn't even noticed that he had gone under the covers to move closer to where she really needed the most of the stimulation from the scent she was letting out at the moment that she never even noticed it in the first place, all that was done to her was becoming hard of her to not become loud to wake the others up yes Raph, Mikey and Splinter wouldn't mind but the others would and that made her try to hold them all in as best she could at the moment so as not to bother them right now as Leo then went to finger her ass making her gasp from the sudden action made on her as Donnie kissed her neck gently "Relax, we won't make you do much" Donnie explained making her nod to him as they both kept going in her pleasure by taking turns for different things until morning came.

 **April's point of view**

She and Casey were walking to the lair a little later in the morning, the reason was for they had planned on getting Jas outside for some air and maybe a bit of baby shopping for they believed that it was now or never, as they walked inside Leo and Donnie were cooking while Raph did Jassie's hair with Mikey watching as Splinter drank his tea while talking to Slash who came over with his team and Leatherhead while the others were around the room "Hey there you guys!" she said making Jas turn gently to them with a large smile as they walked over to her while the three brother's greeted them in a certain way like they always did before since they first meet while Mikey just greeted them with a nod as she held the twins close to her from the night before with _Leo_ as it still scared her a bit "Jas, almost ready ta go right now? Cause we can wait if not since it really doesn't matter if we come back here or not and keep going tomorrow" Casey asked making Yoshi and the others look at them with a huge amount of confusion as some of them whispered to the other as if they knew what was going on at the moment as she nodded.

"Let's get ya dressed with somethin' nice for today with the weather so ya don't get a cold, so then ya can leave now or as soon as were done pickin' somethin' out fer ya ta wear" Raph said which made her nod to him as he then took her to his room to get her changed into something he believed was in his room for her to wear "We should be back by sundown or like Casey said to her so if anything happens will call you guys so you can get Jas and what we buy at our place when it's safe for you guys to come and get her without being seen by anyone" April explained to Leo who nodded to everything that had just been told as Jas came back all bundled up and warm that the others saw with Raph walking over to her making Casey walk out with her of the lair as April soon followed them out "What do you think your doing? She needs to stay here at all times to be safe" _Leo_ demanded "Jas needed some air and they wanted to go buy a few things with her, so we get to solve two problems by doing this, Jas going outside and buying a few things for her" Donnie explained making him then shut up and look away from them as he was in a way sure this would turn out bad in the end with what he believed Jas could do let danger come to them in an instant with the no training she had with weapons in all this time.

Leo decided to train on his kata like he always did when he had the time for it during the day as Mikey had the twins with her to be taken care of at the moment while watching him from the side of the dojo, Donnie went to work on a few specific things for when the babies would be born as he knew that they could help really well for them and even the twins soon as he thought of everything while making sure everything worked well at the moment before fixing something while Raph went to work on his bike for he had believed that something was wrong with the engine as for the others well they were all just doing something around the lair at the moment, _Donnie_ and _Leatherhead_ walked into there side of the lab so as to work on something "Hey, Don" he turned to Leo who walked over to him "Mikey told me about how you needed our help with a few projects, thought I could help" he explained making Don nod as they got to work together on a few things "I'll go see what Raph is doing before sending him to you, plus i'm sure that when Jas comes back she would be more then happy to help you out" Leo said.

Right before walking out of the lab to get the hot headed brother for Donnie making the purple masked turtle relax a bit as he put the finished projects away. When Raph walked in Donnie was showing him what he could do at the moment to help at the moment making the red banded turtle nod to helping his lover on the work making Don blush a bit a few touches Raph had secretly made on him, he did then fight back for what Raph did as Don did feel hot and bothered at the moment but he was able to control himself as he did the same thing to Raph who then started to smirk when he understood what was going on in the end from all of this making him do it again as Don did it back to him, it kept going for a few more minutes before they both focused on what had to be finished "I then need to make sure everything is ready to examine them when Jas gets back" he explained making Raph nod as it was true so when it was clear that they were done in a way he walked out to spar against Leo for a bit to let off some steam at the moment until Jas would come back to let him cuddle against her in bed for a bit "Raphael, you look to be a bit more happy today, did something else happen?" Splinter walked into the dojo making Raph stop to look at him "Just excited fer the kids" he replied making the old rat nod before going to his room to meditate a bit as Mikey left to get the twins for there nap.

 **Meanwhile…**

April decided to get Jas and Mikey some new and better clothes to where whether there pregnant or not as she knew they needed more clothes more then anything before getting more supplies for them as Jas knew what they were plus with the babies coming around the corner Jas needed a few things for them once there born making Casey come to help out, Jas wasn't much into these things as she let's Donnie or even Raph choose what she would wear and she was fine with it mostly so looking for clothes she wanted was hard at the moment but April was busy with a few things so Casey went to help her decide on it and she was done about an hour later and they left to get a few baby things to help them out a bit, April only thought about the cute things while Casey thought of the more efficient before how they look making Jas go over to him about what she thought about something making him go and help her with it "I still can't believe you bought those ones! There not even cute from what I can tell when I saw them" April complained as they were walking to a place that they could eat in before going back to some stores to buy a few other important things as April felt like they weren't done just yet making Jas need to sit down as she believed her legs were about to fall off of her making Casey stay close as a support to keep her steady at the moment and that if she were to fall he would then go to carry her on his back until they can get her to sit down and rest like she needed at the moment.

Everything was to be sent to the Jones house where they could then bring it to the lair so Jas didn't need to feel bad for Casey "April, they were cheap an useless, they would had broken in moments after gettin' set up ta be used" Casey explained making April groan from his words as she no longer wanted to hear any of it to then get to eating her meal as Jas ate her food with Casey who felt like he won the battle against his wife, Jas enjoyed having them both around, they made her feel like she could help in something and that made her smile when ever she could "Well, now that were done we should get back to it. Christmas is coming soon and none of us got the guys presents yet" April explained making Casey nod as Jas was worried about that subject, she never bought anyone a present before for any of her friends or family and they never did it to her or Mikey either making them hate Christmas a bit as each year it came around and Casey saw this and asked her about it as they walked into the stores as she told them "Well there assholes who don't deserve nothin at any time of year" he said as April nodded making Jas smile at them as thanks as they got to work on presents, April said she would take them home to wrap them for Jas if she wanted to keep them safe making her nod as Casey told her how Leo was when someone hides presents for Christmas in the lair making him go look for them so they had to always have him somewhere else when the guys bring in presents in the lair to wrap making Jas nod as they walked into an alley to get to the lair.

But then two large white vans blocked both paths of the alley as purple dragons and men from the EPF came out of the two vans and walked over to the exits of the alley to block them even more making April gasp and keep Jas behind her as Casey got ready to fight them all while April keeps her safe for now, Jas was scared and confused at the moment about all of this as April made her stay hidden behind her as all of a sudden the EPF men pulled out guns making her eyes widen as they were ready to shoot making her close her eyes as April went into the fight to help Casey since he was going to have a hard time with them as Jas kept hidden as she pulled out her phone to send a distress call to Donnie to come help them as she was scared as April screamed in pain making her look up as the girl fell at her feet in pain from an injury she was given "APRIL!" she yelled in fear as the girl didn't respond simply looked at her as Casey yells making her watch him fall down as he holds his side in pain making Jas start to cry as the feeling of being useless and weak took her over as she tried to get them to get back up "Make sure she can't contact anyone" Hun said making her eyes widen as the EPF men took her phone away as she quickly and secretly took Aprils as she yelled and screamed for her and Casey to save her until she was in the van and her voice was muted while tears streamed down her face as she worried for her friends who could now be dead, she cried as she touched her stomach gently.

 **Raph's point of view**

When he came back out from the dojo with Leo the sudden sound in the lab made them run in to see Donnie working on something quickly with worry and fear written all over his face at the moment "Jas activated the signal on her phone! Something's wrong!" he explained making the trio run out of the lair to the signal to find Jas, only once they got there the sigh of items on the ground with April and Casey looking almost knocked out made them worry even more about Jas as she was nowhere in sight "B-Bishop, they t-took her with H-Hun" April said making Raph's eyes widen as he took the items while Leo carried Casey leaving Donnie to listen to April as she tried to explain the situation as best she could before she would pass out, once they arrived Mikey went to help Raph put everything in Splinter's room to be safe while Donnie and Leatherhead got to work on April and Casey "Jassie's gone, Hun was workin' this whole time fer Bishop a guy who killed Jas an Mikey an now has Jas" Raph explained as he looked ready to both kill and cry from the situation they were now in from all of this at the moment, he was worried about her as all sorts of things went through his head of what could be done to her at the moment as they wait to get things ready before leaving to get her back as he also thought about the children she held inside of her at the moment making him even more worried then he was moments ago from then as Mikey tried her best to calm him down only to realize that his thoughts made him no longer know she was there making her worry as she went to get Leo for help or even for Splinter to do something at the moment to help Raph calm down.

"My son" Raph turned to see his father with Mikey not too far behind at the door, waiting for anything to happen to help or get someone to assist at the moment making Raph look down "Bishop got Jas an we have no idea what could happen ta her right now" he explained making Splinter nod as he sighs "We must prepare ourselves to get her back and maybe save her from harm. You must also understand that if Jasmine were to see you in such a state once saved then she will only feel guilt and pain for what she would believe was to be her fault of doing" he explained making Raph nod as they walked out of the room to see the others with Karai and Chaplin there as the other them were just glaring at the ninja girl, Leo had set up a world map and marked there location as Karai and Chaplin spoke about Bishop's new location "Since the last battle, he knew you would go back to area 51 so he decided to move the more needed and less noticeable items somewhere else while you guys blew the place up making sure Bishop can't get anything else" Karai explained as Chaplin nodded "We sent my new camouflage ninja's out for testing and one recorded Bishop getting in a vehicle and moving somewhere at the further end of the city around upper East side. After sometime searching we discovered a new building being made recently and we then discovered after getting inside that Bishop owns it with the part we can see to be science labs and construction on new tech and other things with the upper part to be his home and office" Chaplin explained and waited a moment to let it all sink in "But the bottom half was a crazy lab with tools of pain and torture with tanks, serums and so many more things that it could frighten even Leatherhead" he then explained making them all nod "Then we need to get ready to get in to save Jas, be ready for anything in there and be prepared with anything to fight" Leo explained making them all nod as they all moved around to get what was needed to go there.

Once everything was set they were shocked when they saw that there other selves and Yoshi took the map and left to go and rescue Jas "Let's hurry! Before they do anything rash in all of this mission going on at the moment" Leo ordered as Mikey held the twins close to her chest as she promised Leo to stay hidden by Slash and his team of Pete and Rockwell, as they got going they knew that getting there first would be there best bet in stopping them before they do anything crazy as they quickly moved to the surface to get to the building "We need to make sure that any path inside is observed so to see where they might get in. If they are in in your area of watching then you must both stop them from getting in and contact the rest of us" Leo explained making them all nod as they each went to one to make sure they didn't try to get in, it was Mikey who was with Slash who saw them coming in making her tell them as they went to stop them as Leo and the others came over to make them understand that they were to get in together but they were to stay at the lair no matter what but _Leo_ told them that Jas still was there sister making Leo have no choice but allow them all to come inside with them since he couldn't get them to turn back and go back to the lair where it would be mostly safe for them right now making Raph sigh as Chaplin explained the direction to go down to the bottom where Jas should mainly be right now making Raph feel tense and anger bubble up in him as he wanted to see Jas and if she was healthy and safe with the children right now before anything bad is to happen to her when they get to her.

As they walk inside as Donnie and Chaplin work together to disarm the camera's Leo noticed how quiet it was once inside and ordered them all to be ready for anything at anytime, but nothing happened as they moved down the stairs and towards the horror at the bottom where they saw Bishop's men and some purple dragon's on the floor unconscious from a hard and impossible battle for them to win as they moved over them and further in they had then only found but one purple dragon girl making Leo go over to her as she struggled with a wound on her side that would end her life quite soon from the loss of blood at any moment making him know that he had to get as much info from her as he could "L-leave me be, you n-need to save t-that girl" she gasped out "What do you mean?" Leo asked "Bishop went m-mad crazy a-about her, after he f-found out she was p-pregnant he used h-her for a new d-drug developed here that wasn't t-tested yet before e-extracting them after it t-takes effect" she explained as Raph punched a wall in anger "But not long after it w-was going in her t-this girl w-who turns into a giant snake w-with a rhino, tiger and pig came and a-attacked us before taking her into a portal further ahead" she said before her breathing stopped letting them know that she was dead, they walked over to a look to be surgery room where blood was a bit around with tools making Donnie go to the camera in the room to find anything making his face pale up "They started opening her just moments the drug was being injected into her, she was struggling and screamed as they started cutting her open" he said making Raph run off to where the portal would be making them follow after him as he jumped in making them all follow through it to the world that _Leo_ and his friends and family came from.

They landed inside of a ruined church making them wonder what was going on until they watched Raph slowly walk over to the throne where he picked something up and stood still for a moment with whatever he had found in hand, Mikey knew something was wrong from what she saw from Raph and while handing Donnie the twins telling him she would take hold of them later on she slowly moved towards his side and making sure not to scare him in anyway she could to see what was wrong for him to stop moving to only see him holding a piece of paper with something she believed to be written on it at the moment making her worry even more about it all as she had no idea as to what could have happened to Jas right now "Raph? Is something wrong with the paper in your hand?" she asked as he slowly hands her the paper to give to Leo who looked confused at it as she hands it to him, he took a look at what was written on the piece of paper "You must destroy the portal before going to the harbor where a new note will be at" he reads making _Donnie_ work on closing the portal before they could get going, it took some time with the help of _Leatherhead_ before they could get going to the harbor where the other note for them to know what to do next from where they were at the moment "Alright then, we should move with caution so to make sure that nothing bad happens to us as we get going to the harbor" Leo said as they moved together towards it while also looking around the place to see if anything was near them as they landed at the harbor "Now we need to look for a note or at least something with a message for us to know more about who left them and where Jas could be right now" Leo then said making them nod as they started to search for something.

 **Mikey's point of view**

Mikey held the twins and moved towards Leo to help him look but also to be safe with him and get some support from him about her missing sister right now, she felt tensed at the moment "Mikey, are you alright? You look to be scared from all of this right now" he explained making her sigh as she looks at him "Those people that the girl said well, the snake girl is Karai sensei's daughter, the tiger is Tigerclaws, the rhino is Rocksteady and the pig is Bebop" she explained making him nod to her words as this meant that _Leo_ and the others could have told him about those five but instead kept quiet from him, Donnie was the one who found the note with a picture of what looked to be five helicopters "Come to Japan using them, the coordinates to where you must land are on the other side of the note, get there and find your final note to find us and Jasmine once you have landed" he reads to them slowly and loud enough that they could all hear but quiet enough so that nobody around them would come over to see.

Leo nods as they got to looking for those helicopters that they had made sure that were not dangerous or would explode at any moment from anything they could do before getting in them making Chaplin and Karai tell them where they were as they all got in them and got to following Donnie to there destination as he held the note and was the one able to find there destination with how it was written since Leatherhead was flying one and _Donnie_ with _Leatherhead_ could not understand any of it, as they flew Leo could tell as April controlled the helicopter that Mikey was worried for Jas making him move around to find some food for them to eat that was placed just in case it happened and it was needed making him wonder how Raph was doing and so was Donnie with there condition with Jas being missing at the moment "Here" he said making her look up to see him holding some dry jerky "You need to eat something to keep your strength up and to also feed the twins when they need to eat" he explained making her nod and take it as Leo took Kishi in his arms as she ate slowly the food she was given while he sits next to her to keep her close and to comfort her for now "Donnie said we should be landing soon to look for the next note and if were lucky it shouldn't fly off somewhere once we land" April said making Leo nod as he was still staying at Mikey's side to keep her comfort on all of this as he knew quite well that she needed it.

It wasn't long before what she said was true, they landed with ease and all got out once the helicopter was shut down making them look around for a note that Leo finds with a small map from where they got the note to where they need to go "Let's go then" he said making them all nod, they followed him as he looks at the map before making sure it was right and he was surprised that everything around him was right on the map so it made him wonder as to what was going on and who made the map as Mikey stayed close to him in fear of something bad about to happen at any moment from now "We should be close now so all of us need to be on high alert for anything" Leo said making them all nod as they looked around the place to see if anything was going on around the place, as they slowly saw an opening they arrive to what looks to be a large Japanese mansion which is a big home only it looks traditional with all the amazing designs on the walls but still large like a mansion making them wonder as to why they were brought to this place in the first place with anyone could live inside and freak out once they see them "Look around for another note, maybe there's one that can tell us where to go next" Leo said making them all nod as they started looking around the place while at the same time not going too far from it just to be safe from anything bad that could happen to one of them "Nothing, not a single note to tell us where to go next" April said making Leo think for a moment about all of this happening to them right now.

Until the sound of someone walking towards the doors made them all get ready for anything as whoever was walking over slowly came closer and closer to the doors until they slowly open showing a dark figure who could not be seen unless they walk out of the home "At last you have all arrived, it must have been hard as it took some time for you all to be here now" a male figure says as to reveal Oroku Saki only to Yoshi and his sons and friends were shocked to see him growing hair and his face healed "Welcome to you all, we have much to discuss now that you have all arrived" he then said "Where did you take my daughter you monster!? What could you have done to her when she has done nothing wrong to make you take here!?" Yoshi demanded as he was furious with an idea in his mind of what had happened making Saki snap his fingers as four human figures walked out with a tiger mutant making Leo understand him to be Tigerclaws who looked like a true tiger making the tiger look at him and slightly bow to him for some reason making Leo do the same to him as the tiger smiled lightly to him before looking over to Saki who looked to be almost thinking about what he should be saying next to them while not saying much that would make them think that the worse had happened to her making Leo look over to the others of themselves who looked ready to fight there mortal enemy at the moment when he gives them the chance to do so which made Leo look over to Mikey who looked a bit scared from all of this happening to her and her sister who could be badly hurt or even dead for all she knew making him do nothing.

"If I were to say it now then you would just force her to go with you and leave" he replied making Yoshi prepare himself for a battle with his side of the group as Leo turned to his father who lightly nodded making there group take hold of there weapons that were not pulled out yet as they decided to wait a moment, this surprised _Leo_ as he and his two brother's ran towards the enemies making the others follow while Leo and his team still didn't move at all "Why aren't you helping!? They have Jas in there somewhere!" he claimed making Donnie shake his head "Yet your fighting them to then just run in to who knows what" Donnie explained as he and the others went into the battle to not only block some attacks but to make there other selves stop fighting until a gas knocked them out one by one as Leo who was the last one still awake watched as Oroku Saki moved closer to him " _Thank you for doing this, I will be sure to let her know_ " he whispered as he blacked out, he woke up in a cell with his three brother's and Mikey who held the sleeping twins close to her chest "She hasn't let them go to one of us since she woke up after us" Donnie said making Leo nod and slowly move over to her as she was huddled in a corner with the twins still sleeping in her arms "Mikey?" he asked gently as after looking around he saw that the others were still knocked out from the gas and all in cells too before going back to Mikey "Can you please look at me?" he asked making her tremble as she slowly looked up to him with a face filled with worry as Donnie slowly went over as Leo worked Mikey into letting her arms move to let the purple masked turtle take hold of the twins as she then went towards Leo's arms as she silently cried for a bit.

 **Leo's point of view**

The others slowly woke up one after the other with _Donnie_ last as they all waited for someone to come in to see them so they could know more about what was going on at the moment as they truly wanted to know about it all, with no idea as to how long they had been out or even how they had been in Japan without knowing of Jas and her condition at last someone came with a friend "Xever!? How are you human!?" _Raph_ demanded as he knew like his brother's on the retromutagen _Donnie_ had made to save _April's_ father from staying as a mutant forever "Well it's easy, we got the last ingredient for us to use the mutagen to reverse our form" he said making _April_ try to find something on her that was different "Oh, don't worry, it was taken some time ago before we gained it now to change back" he added as Tigerclaws went towards Leo and the others and unlock the cell door "Let's go blue boy, someone want's to see you" Xever said as Tigerclaws pulled him out as he quickly locked the cell making his friends and family call out to him as he tried to brake free only to fail and wait for them to take him where this person who wanted to see him was at the moment "Do I know this person?" he asked and waited for an answer that wasn't brought to him like he wanted making him have know choice but to simply wait in silence with them, after a while they had stopped and moved him to face a pair of Japanese doors that were closed making him confused "In there is where you need to go" Xever said making Leo look at the both of them before nodding and opening one of the doors to let himself slowly in and closing it behind him to see who it was that waited for him and when he saw who this was his eyes widen on the sight before him as he wished it wasn't like that at all in the first place.

"Leo? Is that you, really you?" Jas asked as a breathing mask was on her face to help her breath with a drip for blood as she looked to be gaining some color on her skin and a heart monitor on her finger that showed him she was still weak for some reason that made him worry about her, Leo slowly walked over to her as tears fell down his face as he cried on the bed close to her stomach once he got to her side by going from slowly walking towards her to running to her side which made her gently rub his head as he cried "It's alright now, none of this is really your fault, it's actually mine for wanting to go outside now of all times and didn't stay in the lair until after they were born" she said making him face her as he then moved to hold her with force and poured out the pain and sadness he was feeling from seeing her like this right now, the tears and sobs that came out of him made her which she didn't have the breathing mask on at the moment but she was told to keep it on until she was told to take it off "Are you in any pain?" he asked as she then slowly took his mask off with a slightly trembling hand so to let it dry as he allowed her to do so without a complain.

"It's fine really, they told me that the scar would heal in time but not to touch it or it could get worse like opening up again to bleed so I need to not move much if I want it to heal well first" she explained making him look confused at her as he slowly pulled her shirt up to see the large stitched up scar on her stomach making his eyes widen while his face went pale for a moment at how painful it must have been to be cut open just to get to the children inside of her making her gently place a hand on his face as she saw how pale he had gone from seeing the scar "I was only numb when they stitched me up here Leo, when those weird people cut me open they only gave me a new drug they were working on from what I could hear them say that made me confused and not respond to what I was told so it was hard to make them stop" she explained making him nod as more tears streamed down his face making her gently rub them off as he covered her stomach again with the shirt for her making her smile at him as a black man walked in to examine her condition while not minding that another was in the room at all as he wondered if it wasn't the first time that one or more people were in the room with Jas when he comes in to check on her "Alright then, Jasmine everything looks good and with the scar healing well from what I could tell but I want you to keep the breathing mask on for maybe until tomorrow to be sure your better from the drug you had been given" the man said making her nod "Does this mean I can have another in here doctor Baxter?" she asked making Leo's eyes widen from the name she had spoken.

"I will speak to your father about it and if he says yes i'm sure he would send those two back in to know who you want" Baxter replied making her nod with a small smile as he walked out of the room to get to his next task for Jas, turning back to Jas who was looking almost to be falling asleep weakly turned to him "If Xever were to come in the room, can you tell them I want Donnie?" she asked as he knew well who she was talking about making him nod as she smiled and slowly went to sleep as not long after Xever came in the room "She told me to tell you that if you were to enter that she wishes to have my brother Donatello in here, the one in the cell I had been in" he explained making Xever nod to him before leaving the room to get Donnie as requested, he waited while staying close to Jas as she slept making him smile at how beautiful she looked at the moment as he gently combs her hair as she slept making her mumble something in a way he couldn't understand as Donnie walked into the room to see the condition Jas was in as he ran over to his brother "They thought that you were dead, that there Shredder would have killed you once you had told him what he wanted" he explained making Leo hush him to make see that Jas was still sleeping at the moment "Jas had asked for us to be with her and out of the cell, i'm sure that if she could she would have gotten us all out but it's her father who decides if she can have someone in here" he explained making Donnie confused "I thought Yoshi was her father" he said as Jas spoke "Saki is my real father. Yoshi kidnapped me before Miwa was even known of making Saki take her for taking me and not being able to get me back" she explained making them both nod to her as she went back to sleep.

"The drug only made her confused and unresponsive to others so she felt them cutting her open, it was only here when they stitched her that she felt nothing" Leo explained as he showed Donnie the huge scar on her stomach, his eyes were wide open and he could not help but feel the need to cry from the sight of the pain she had to be in at the moment "We should have gotten there sooner Leo, if I had known sooner about her being kidnapped we could have saved her before she got hurt" Donnie explained making Leo hold him close to him before getting Donnie gently onto the bed with Jas who was still sleeping at the moment, Leo made sure that the both of them were covered in the blanket and sat down in the chair to then read a bit as Donnie pulled Jas gently towards him as he fell asleep while doing so making them all smile as Leo went to reading a book that was close by to him for the moment as he waits for either Don or Jas to wake up again as he herd the door open and a lady with long brown hair and golden eyes wearing a red kimono with black and golden marks all over walk in the room and slowly move over to Jas "How long has she been with you?" she asked "Time moves faster in your world but to tell the truth it had been a total of nine months now" he explained making her nod "How many is she having and who is the father?" she then asked "Four, but two of them are from Donnie who is holding her and the other two are from Raph who is with my Mikey and our twins right now" he then said making her eyes widen and nod "I am Kitsune her mother, please let me know or a guard outside the room if you need anything" she said before quickly walking out to do something that made him confused just as Jas started to wake up from her short nap making Leo gently touch her cheek to help her wake up faster.

"Hey, Your mother just came in to see you sleeping" he explained making Jas nod to him with a smile as she started to gently turn to the side until she winced from what he believed was one of the four kicking her hard making Donnie wake up and gently rub her stomach as he moved to face it and whisper something to the four inside of her still waiting for the day for them to be born, Leo smiled at this as the sudden sound of the door opening made him turn to see Mikey and Raph walk in the room with the twins in Raph's arms who then set them over to Donnie as he went to Jas and to make sure she was fine from anything and everything right now while Mikey ran towards Leo as she was almost ready to cry from the fear making him gently smile to her as he took the twins and then Mikey "Were going to be in the bathroom for us to get cleaned, will make sure to leave you some hot water to get cleaned together" he said making Donnie nod as Jas started to sit up with Raph at her side to help making him smile at how she was still trying as he then closed the door as it was now only the twins, him and Mikey in the room "What did _they_ say?" he demanded making her still cry as Leo took some towels to make a nest to set the twins in for now as they were sleeping making her look at him as she went to tell him everything, she explained to him that her other family started telling her that the ones she had called lovers and family were now dead and it would be best to leave the twins and help them escape she also said that Raph with the others started to try and make her understand that it wasn't over and that even they said that it may not be true as a lady walked in as she described her to Leo making him understand that it was Kitsune "She unlocked the cell for me and Raph with the twins to come out and brought us here saying it might be best for us right now" she ended making Leo smile as he brought her in the bath to get the four of them cleaned up.

 **Raph's point of view**

Watching Jas try to sit up without there help as he saw that huge scar on her stomach only made him want to murder Bishop for what he had done to her right now, Baxter walked back in to remove her mask for after he look at the test results he saw that she was better now and no longer needed the mask on her before leaving them alone as fast as he came in "You sure your alright now? I think it would be best if you let us help you just a bit more for now until there born" Donnie said making her sigh as Raph moved closer to her so to kiss her lips that he missed so much making Donnie smirk "He was the most emotional when you were captured, he panicked like it was the end of the world" Donnie said making Jas hold gently a wrist of Raph's to guide his hand to her heart making him lightly blush "I'm fine, healing and breathing so no worries" she said making him nod as he went back to kissing her once more making her moan and Donnie want to join in on the fun, Raph went to kiss her all over while Donnie fingered her as she held on to his other arm making them both whisper to her all kinds of things just to make feel even more turned on then before making them smile at her each time "Please, need you" she moaned out making Raph prep Donnie while he pushed himself inside of her slowly making her hold his arms gently making them both smile at her "Ya heard her Don, she needs ya" Raph whispered making Donnie move slowly inside of her as Raph push gently into him.

"Ah~" she moaned as Donnie slowly moved inside of her making Raph gently take her hand in his own as Donnie moved making Raph not need to move at all as Donnie did all of the work in the end for him, Jas was sweating from the heat she was in at the moment from it all making Raph tell her in a whisper to her that soon they could bathe in the bath making her slowly hold on to his neck making him lean over to kiss her while Donnie still moved for Raph making him churr at times from the pleasure he was in at the moment making Donnie climax because Jas did from the pleasure she was in pleasure from Raph and his kisses and the touches Donnie did on her making Raph soon follow in climaxing in Donnie making them all move to the sides from Jas as they wait a bit for Leo and Mikey to come out with the twins so they could take a bath, Raph felt someone lightly touching him so as he opened his eyes he saw Leo holding Kishi "You three can go in now" he whispered making Raph nod as he lifted Jas into his arms while waking Donnie up "Sensei, April, Casey, Chaplin, Karai and Leatherhead were let out and are staying in rooms around us right now, Kitsune said that there is a big chance that the others would also be let out and stay here" Leo explained making Raph freeze but then nod before going into the bathroom where Donnie had started the water.

"We need ta get clean" Raph said making Donnie nod as Jas was at the moment half asleep making Raph gently take the clothes they had half removed from her and gently placed her in the bath making her open slightly her eyes to them as they soon followed her in the bath making lean on to Donnie's arm making wrap said arm around her so to keep her supported for now, she still watched them as she forced herself to stay awake as long as she could making them both smile for her as they bathe her with ease while making sure they didn't hurt her "Can we go to bed?" she mumbled out making them look at one another "Right after this bath and then we go to bed" Donnie said making her nod as she cuddled up closer to Don making him hold her closer to him a bit making her sigh as they finished up and got dry before getting her in a nightgown and then to bed as Leo and Mikey with the twins were not in the room but a note from Leo who was actually in the room next to them making Raph sigh in relief as he joined Don and Jas in bed to get some sleep making Jas move closer to him "Warm, I like that" she mumbled while being half asleep making Raph wrap his arms around her to keep her warm making her smile in her sleep before they all go to sleep while smiling.


	13. Deadly birth and a runaway dragon girl

**Raph's point of view**

He was the first to wake up that morning with a smile on his face for a few moments until he noticed something was very wrong in all of this scene before him as Leo and Mikey came in the room he shared with two very special people to him "Where's Jas?" he asked as Donnie then woke up with a slight jump of surprise by Raph's words to notice this too making them all worry as they got up and got out of the room to look for her in worry that something happened, April and Casey heard them and followed them to help to find her somewhere in the home they were staying in at the moment "Kitsune said that the others were let out so we don't know if they did this from the start to leave with her" Casey said while wondering if it were true and why leave Mikey making them worry even more when Splinter, Leatherhead, Karai, Chaplin and Slash joined and for an hour of searching for Jas at the moment until the sound of giggling made them go towards the kitchen where they saw a girl with long black hair where on the inside was blonde making Jas laugh with funny faces and stories as Leo stared with wide eyes towards the girl as Jas then noticed them "Morning! I was just making breakfast with my mother and sister until she had to get something we were running out of" she smiled making them nod and sit down "I'm Miwa Jasmine's little sister actually, it's nice to meet you all" Miwa said making them nod to her at that moment from her soft and kind greeting to them.

It was then that a fox with a bag of flower in it's jaw came in the very room, this made everyone but Jas and Miwa surprised about the creature walking in and almost ready to fight it "Mother, you found the flour?" she asked as the fox slowly transformed into Kitsune causing all of there eyes to widen as the others from the dimension walked in and saw it all happen, setting the bag down that had went from the fox forms jaw to her hands she then slowly petted her daughter's head with a smile making them all watch them for a bit at the soft scene before them "She was a fox. But how?" Donnie asked making Jas look at him "She's a kitsune like her name says, she changes from human to a fox when she want's" she explained making him then nod and look at her "Can you do that?" he asked as she shakes her head while both Miwa and Kitsune giggled "But she can turn into a dragon" Miwa said making them all turn to Jas in surprise as she slaps her sister's shoulder for fun "It's not much really" Jas said as Miwa turned to her with a fake face of shock "Oh come on! Ok yes you can't turn into one of those giant ancient dragon's but at least you can transform into one" Miwa said as Jas rolled her eyes just as Saki walked in "Father! Were making pancakes, do you want some?" Jas asked as Yoshi's eyes widen in shock to her words for he never thought that this would happen at the time she was smaller "Of course my dear" he said and sat down like everyone was doing at the moment.

As Kitsune and Miwa got to cooking and Saki went to reading some work he had to take care of, the others decided to ask questions about Jas "So, why haven't you transformed into a dragon yet?" April asked "Because my mother placed a seal on the back of my left ear to keep them hidden, as long as it's there I can't reveal i'm a dragon" she explained as if on cue Kitsune moved to remove the seal by making Jas squirm from the sensation she was having at the moment from this, because of her facial expression of not liking the feeling she was having from her mother removing the seal from behind her ear _Raphael_ was about to go over until Raph slowly helped her sit on his lap and held her hand close to his mouth where he could kiss her knuckle gently so as to help her relax a bit until it was over as Kitsune moved away making her sigh and rub the back of her ear as the seal was then gone making Raph smile at her as _Raphael_ felt a sense of loss at that moment for some odd reason as he then watched her smile and giggle as Raph holds her with Donnie going to her side to examine what looks to be a healing scar on her stomach, it made him feel his stomach churn as he no longer wanted to watch it all happen before him and he looked away as he and the others walked into the kitchen.

"How long should we stay here?" Leo asked as they all turned to Saki "I would like to see my grand-kids, you can stay a few days after and then leave. But you are always welcomed to visit" he said making Jas smile and nod, Kitsune and Miwa worked on breakfast making Jas smile as Donnie asked her questions about being a dragon "What do you do to transform? Do you do something or use something?" he asked making _Leo_ listen in with _April_ "It just happens really, nothing is used it just happens when I want to" she said making him nod "We do not understand how it happens that she was transforming into a dragon and not like her mother at the moment but we do know that she is strong thanks to it" Saki continued making Donnie nod before Jas continued "I can do certain things like bring out the markings on my body, the tail and wings, my eyes change colors and I bring out the claws on my body but the whole form is something I mostly us when in dire need of it or just to mess around" she explained as she made her point by showing her plain nails slowly become pink colored claws in there place "It happens when I want it to and it's very fun but very painful because of the bones" she continued as Donnie examined her clawed hand carefully as Jas watched her mother and sister cook while her other family walked in and sat down at the table or held up near the door or at the walls.

Raph felt _April_ glaring at someone who he believes was Jas at the moment who was being watched by Don to know more about her dragon skills, he leaned closer to her ear and whispered something that made a shiver go up her spine and giggle as she was given her food to eat making her then thank her mother as at times she fed Raph and Donnie due to the plate having lots of food making her smile as they thanked her mother for the amazing food as Raph then carried Jas back to there room with Donnie not far behind them as she slowly went to sleep making them smile at her as they then brought her to bed as she drifted to sleep gently while they covered her with the blanket as she gently held Donnie's wrist so to have him join her as Raph moved to hold her from the back "There moving to your touch" she whispered making him do so gently as he smiled at her and Raph who did the same as his hands made soothing circles while Don decided to gently set his head to her stomach to listen to them move making her giggle and groan from a powerful kick making them both whine to her and fear for her pain, but she simply did her best to soothe them by humming a simple tune her mother would sing to her when she comes over to see her making them simply hum it back to her and the babies inside of her as they went to sleep together at that moment.

 **Mikey's point of view**

She felt happy to know her sister was alright and for the fact that she was still safe at the moment "I actually thought she was gone" she said as Leo held her close while the twins slept in there crib making her smile as she turned to Leo as they were ready to sleep but him wanting to talk with her for a bit before they do so and then get back up to care for the twins making her smile "While I understand your feelings, we also need to be careful, right now she is weak from the children meaning if she is not only left alone but weak they will take advantage and do something to take her back" Leo explained making her nod to his words, it was true with how she had been alone and _Leo_ went to speak with her to try and change her mind and she was lucky to have Leo come in before anything more was said to her in trying to change her mind "I just hope that things will get better" she mumbled as Leo gently kissed her forehead making her nuzzle his neck gently as he chuckled back to her.

Until the sudden sound of Jas screaming in pain made them go to the trio as Jas broke her water.

 **Jassie's point of view**

The pain couldn't be described as she wiggled in pain as a new wave came over her, Raph was trying to hold her still while Donnie moved around to get a few things while trying to get her parents to come or at least some help "What happened!?" Leo demanded as Mikey stayed away to care for the twins "Jas felt pain, she thought it was nothing but it was actually because her waters broke" Donnie explained as April ran in "They left! Saki took the others but Tigerclaws so he's coming over after he takes care of the others" she explained as she moved to help Donnie as Leo stayed at Jas's side as a scream came out of her from the pain, Leo went to help to relax her but could do little to help her at the moment with how she was doing from the babies wanting to come out "Help me get her in position for the birth!" Donnie demanded as April helped him with Leo moving at Donnie's place "Go to her, she needs both father's" he explained making him nod and do so as tears stream down her face slowly as another scream came out of her as she felt like something was going to kill her at the moment making Raph try to calm her down "She needs to push now! There trying to come out on there own! If this keeps up they might harm her!" April said making Donnie whisper something to Jas making her groan in pain.

She tried to push them out but Leo could tell that it was too much for her and she needed some help making him worry of what needed to be done "April, would it be alright if you waited in the hall? I think we can help her but we don't want her to feel embarrassed or shamed from it" he explained softly even with how scared he was at the moment as April understood what he meant, nodded and walked out to then close the door behind herself leaving the three brother's with Jas, he looked towards Raph who nodded and slowly moved to be under her as she groaned and then screamed in pain as one of the kids kicked hard on her making them all worry for her as blood slowly started to spill making them worry even more as Raph slowly fingered her ass making Jas gasp as she climaxed making one of the kids head come out making Leo move to get the child out as the small turtle baby cried "L-looks, like R-Raphie" she panted out as said turtle kept going as she tried to push another one out but once again the pain caused her to suffer as she felt too weak to even keep going as Leo got Donnie to help do a few things before handing the child to April to wash as Jas slowly got the second one out of making Leo see it was a human who looked like Donnie a bit while it being a girl making Leo smiled as Donnie looked "I have a daughter" he said and smiled making Leo nod.

But another worse scream from Jas made them turn to her as Raph lifted her up as she held her stomach in pain as she ranted about someone doing something to the two still inside of her "YOSHI! HE'S HURTING THEM! HE'S TRYING TO KILL THEM! HE'S GOING TO KILL MY BABIES!" she screamed with tears falling from her eyes as one of there fears came to sight as Jas threw up blood making them go to her side, Donnie told Leo quickly what to do as he helped Raph to make Jas push the other two out as she still screamed in more pain as she prayed for it to end and wondered what Mikey was doing at the moment, they were still surprised at how she figured something like that out but they had to get the other two out so Leo did something that made her scream by getting his hand inside of her to help the next baby to come out and the last one was pushed out with ease by Jas making Leo take the two to April while Donnie went into doctor mode to help Jas stay awake and alive while Raph went for Mikey and the twins while Leo felt slightly guilty for his actions towards Jas to get the last two out and to be alive and not killed even so he walked back and went to her side as she went to try and take hold of his hand and signal him to lean in "Thank you" she whispered as she panted from tiredness from what had to be done.

 **Leo's point of view**

"You should rest with her, I need to see April and the four to make sure there fine" Donnie said making Leo nod as he helps Jas to undress and take a bath "Relax in here while I get you a change of clothes" he said making her nod as Leo walked out only to see Mikey holding some clothes for Jas, she handed them to Leo before going back to join Raph as he saw something dripping down her thighs making him understand that Raph had fingered her to have some pleasure making Leo smile at her and go back into the bathroom where Jas was halfway to going to sleep making him chuckle and try to keep her awake "If you fall asleep I won't be able to get clean by you" he whispered making her eyes snap open and turn to look at him in surprise from her words making him smile at her as a result, he removed his gear and got in to join her "I think Donatello is going to examine you to figure out what had happened" he explained making her nod to his words as she turned to look at him with a soft smile as her eyes slowly dropped with how tired she was at the moment "Once were done I will allow you to sleep to your hearts content" he said making her smile "With you be at my side?" she asked making him smile and nod "And I will never leave you alone as you sleep, I will carry you with me where ever I go" making her softly giggle "You can leave me with Donnie or Raph when you need to use the bathroom" she said making him nod.

She went to sleep when Leo got her dressed and to bed making Leo smile as he made sure to be at her side when Donnie came in with a blood bag hanging and ready to give Jas a blood fusion from the blood she lost earlier and then left them be as they both went to sleep until the sound of a gentle knock and of Kitsune peaking in made Leo look at her "We were able to get two out without problem, but then Jas claimed that Yoshi was trying to kill the last two" he said making the sound of metal move away he understood that Saki heard all of this, Kitsune walked into the room to examine her daughter and nodded "Miss April will bring them over later, I hope to see them then" she said before walking out of the room leaving Leo with a sleeping Jas in his arms making him slowly move to join her in the bed to sleep for a bit as it was certain that she was still truly tired from labor of four little ones at the moment making him follow into her choice and went to sleep not knowing what his brother's were doing with Mikey at the moment.

When he woke up a few hours later he noticed Jas was still sleeping at the moment and knew she was still tired from the birth of the four babies, looking to the door April came in with two cribs making him smile knowing that the four were in there as she smiled and walked out giving him time to text his brother's to come to see there children as moments later they came in with Mikey who looked excited at seeing them as Jas still slept but this time as Raph held her close to him as Donnie took one in his arms "My daughter" he whispered as they looked to him holding his human daughter, she had brown hairs with a purple streak there as she opened her eyes to show them to be as dark as her father's eyes making him smile to her as she made small sounds as she looked at her father while Raph looked over to his children "A son" he said as the little human baby simply slept with ease next to a baby turtle tot at the moment as they waited for Jas to wake up but they knew that she was still tired from the blood loss and birth making them hope she wakes up soon and as if there wish was heard she slowly woke up.

She smiled to them as Mikey went to care for the twins at the moment making Leo feel like he also should leave yet even so Jas smiled to him making him do the same to her before walking to his room to be with Mikey and the twins only to find that they had an unwanted guest in there room named _Leonardo_.

 **Raph's point of view**

"What should we name her?" Donnie asked making Raph chuckle, he had set Jas on the bed while she sat up so she could hold her children and feed them for the first time, She held her human daughter close as she suckled on her mother's breast to gain her first meal "How about Sakura?" she suggested not very sure at the name herself but she knew that the boys wanted her to name one for each of them and they name the other like Mikey and Leo had done for the twins "I like it" Donnie said making her smile as Sakura finished eating and was taken by her father to burp her gently making her smile as Raph handed her human son to her with him moving closer to her side "He is like us" she said as it was true for there son had dark red hair with a bit of black to look almost like fire and her mother's brown eyes "He looks to be going well" Raph said making her giggle "I like the name Zachary" she said making Raph nod "Welcome to the world Zachary Hamato" he whispered as there son finished his food and was handed to Raph to burp as Donnie brought a turtle tot "He's our son" he said making Jas nod and look at him with black hair and her brown eyes making her giggle.

He smiled as Raph set there son down in the crib to grab a baby turtle, Donnie watched as Jas made there son eat "I thought we could call him Nicolas" he said making her smile and nod to the amazing name as she made him burp lightly making Don take there son for a nap making Jas smile as Raph brought there daughter to her as she saw the baby turtle had brown hair and golden eyes making Jas smile at her beauty "She should be called Hikari" he said making her look at him in confusion "It means light in Japanese" Donnie said as he went to get her parents as she made Hikari burp and then got ready as Leo and Mikey came in with the twins who were sleeping in her arms making Raph wonder what was wrong at the moment, even so he left it be For Jas who still may want to rest at the moment but she wanted to see everyone at the moment for her little ones "There so cute" Mikey said making Jas smile and nod as she presented each of them while still holding Hikari in her arms as her parents then came in with Splinter to see.

"Such cute ones they are" Kitsune said making Saki nod as he held Zachary gently in his arms at the moment as Jas leaned closer to Raph who was ready to help her get back to bed for some rest if she needs it at all, Kitsune saw this and smiled as she looked to Saki who nodded "May I?" she asked meaning to hold Hikari as Jas moved to get help from Raph to let her mother hold there daughter "We named her Hikari" he said making Kitsune nod to the name as Saki set Zachary down like Kitsune for Hikari and left to get to other things that were important leaving the group with Splinter for now "They are gifted to be born at last in this family" he said with a nod and then left "Are you two alright? Kishi and Yukimi both look ready to cry to get you both to look at them" Jas said making them both realize what she had said and care for the twins, Leo didn't know what to say to that question as he knew Jas would need to know " _Leonardo_ came in our room" he said making Jassie's eyes widen in fear for her little sister "What he do?" Raph asked while getting ready to keep Jas calm the best he could from her going into a panic fit from the news on her little sister.

"He only tried to make her believe that we were bad for both Jas and Mikey, he left when I told him about the four needing to meet us both" Leo explained making them all nod as Jas sighed in relief about all of this at the moment, Leo held Yukimi and Kishi as Mikey went to hug her sister in hopes to help her be at ease a bit before they go back to there room leaving her with Donnie, Raph and the four little ones that were now sleeping which made the trio smile at that moment as they placed them near the door where April waited to take them to be further taken cared of while they took a bath together as Jas slowly relaxed in the water as she closed her eyes allowing the two turtles to care for her in the bath, Donnie was washing her hair while Raph cleaned her body "Be careful down there, it might be hurting her from Leo" Donnie said making Raph nod as he then slowly worked on her skin as she moaned in slight pleasure making them both smile at her as they worked once more.

Her face was calm and sleeping making them know that it would take some time for her to wake up later on, when they were done she woke up in an instant which surprised them but still allowed her to relax as they cleaned themselves she smiled as they worked while at times they would kiss her gently so to at least let her know that they loved her still which helped very much for the matter as she would smile at them each time they did so, once out Raph went to drying Jas and then himself so that once Don was done he could then dress Jas making her smile and thank him from his kind actions as he then carried her to there bed as she then smiled to him as she slowly went back to sleep as he held her close in his arms as Raph then joined them to get some sleep while knowing that there children were all safe at the moment but while the feeling of worry towards Mikey and Leo still held strong in each of them not knowing what would happen next to all of them the next day.

 **Jassie's point of view**

Jas woke up first the next morning to see her four babies sleeping in cribs near her and the boys she loved, she smiled as she moved over to see them all still sleeping as Leo then came in the room to see her awake "I would have thought Don would be awake by now" he said as he moved to sit next to her as she watched the four little ones "True but I felt the need to wake up" she replied making him nod to her as he could sense that it was about _Leonardo_ making him move closer to her side as she wondered what he was up to right now, but the feeling of him holding her in such a way she couldn't help but smile at this "It's alright, were all safe now, so there's no need to worry about any of this. So please don't worry anymore" he pleaded making her look at him and then nod making him smile to her as a result as they watched the four as the each slowly woke up "Alright, but I just feel like something else is going to happen, Yoshi already tried killing two of my children as I was giving birth to them and I don't want more like that to happen" she explained making Leo look at her in understanding and nodded.

Leo felt the need to be worried about her at that moment, he wasn't sure as to why but he did as the strong need to protect Jas made him worry about something that was about to come to them right now making Jas confused as to what was going on as the sound of someone knocking made them look to the door to see who it was "Hello? I would to see my grand-babies" the sound of Yoshi on the other side made Jas eyes go wide in fear making Leo hold her close and prepared himself to grab his katana until he saw Raph and Donnie both ready to fight Yoshi making Jas feel some relief from it all as she waited for more to happen "Hello? May I come in to see them?" Yoshi asked once more making Jas shake her head no to this making the boys know that she didn't want him to see them at all right now or even ever from now as she then moved closer to her children in fear of something happening to them "There sleeping right now" Donnie said making Jas feel relief to this but Yoshi was not done "Then I will not stay for long, only to see them for a moment" he replied making Jas tremble in fear as she went to hold Hikari who looked to her mother confused of what was going on "I'm sadly the only one awake at the moment and I don't think it would be good to bother Jas and Raph for the kids right now" Donnie continued.

They waited for a moment but to hear nothing making them wonder what was going to happen next from all of this at the moment but nothing had been done other then simple silence in the whole room making them wonder if Yoshi had left or not but none of them were going to leave to see and simply wait together with Jas as Leo went to get Mikey and the twins just to be on the safe side right now so nothing else happens to any of them for now "Can we just be together and relax for a bit? Then you three can go train for a bit outside in the back, the yard is large enough for training" Jas said making them all nod, it would be good to go back to training but also it was for certain that with now six kids Jas and Mikey had to have more people to keep them and the kids safe from any harm at the moment which made Leo worry to all of this as they all got together as Mikey fed Kishi leaving Yukimi to Leo as Jas took care of Sakura and Zachary leaving Don with Nicolas while Raph had Hikari to feed at the moment making them all happy for this as they then went for the kitchen with the kids for them to eat as well with now being there turn for breakfast as Miwa smiled at the sight of her nieces and nephews as she went to see Sakura and hold her close making them smile while the other group of humans and turtle's with there sensei glared at this.

"There so cute! And they look like both of there parents!" she said making Jas smile as she started to eat a bit of the food making them all then do the same while Yoshi, _April_ and _Leo_ glared towards Jas as she ate and spoke to the others as Casey went over to her "Want me to hold him?" he asked making her nod as Raph helped him hold Zachary as April took Hikari leaving Tigerclaws to hold Nicolas making the little boy giggle and babble about the giant tiger, the gang ate and spoke "Hey Jas, why don't we go to the market together? April and Casey could come too if you want and we can buy stuff for Mikey, the guys and the kids" Miwa suggested making _April_ and _Casey_ join in on this making Jas worry as her mother sensed it very well at the moment "I actually need help with preparing dinner for tonight, I have much to prepare and do need the help" she said making the two end up with her while relief took over Jas at that moment thanks to her mother and her help "I actually need to also go to the market, I want to prepare lunch for everyone and it would help it you came to help me choose a few things" Jas said making her sister nod to helping out a bit.

The boys smiled as Jas and Miwa got ready to leave as April and Casey decided to stay behind to help out around the place for a bit, the girls got going while talking together about the things they wanted to buy making Jas and Miwa giggle at times from it as a result "So let's buy a few things and then what you need to make lunch" Miwa said making Jas smile and nod while the two looked around a bit while Miwa spoke to Jas about her training and all sorts of things making her older sister smile and giggle, the two kept going for a few hours to make sure they had actually everything that was needed for lunch and what Jas wanted for everyone making Miwa smile to her sister with how well all of this was going for her at the moment as they started to get back home while talking about Jas and a few other things in her life making the two at times laugh together and go back to getting home "Do you think that they will leave me and Mikey alone now?" Jas asked Miwa who turned to look at her in surprise to her words confused for a moment.

"Maybe, but let's see what happens next and then if it dosen't get better i'm sure father can make them leave you all alone" Miwa said making Jas smile and nod to her sister as they walked inside to see Donnie there holding Sakura and Nicolas in his arms, he smiled to Jas who saw her fussy son making her hold him and try to help "He was like this since you left, I think he only wanted to be with his mommy there for him" he said making Jas smile as there son stopped fussing and was now simply looking at her with his full attention as Miwa took the grocery bags "I'll bring this to the kitchen" she said and then walked away making Jas nod and follow Donnie to there room where Leo waited as he then took his son to leave Jas with Leo as the door was closed behind her making her wonder what was going on at the moment "Come join me" he said making her slowly walk over to her as she wondered what was going on as she moved closer she felt like something was wrong with Leo and noticed nothing until she got just a bit closer to him making her back away from him at that moment "Your _Leonardo_ " she claimed making him glare at her for a moment before going to being surprised.

"What makes you believe that? I'm Leo" he said as she backed away even more "Leo has silver eyes not ocean blue!" she yelled as she ran out now realizing that it was _Donatello_ who was holding her babies making her go to find him with all she could to get her kids back as she wondered if it was the same with Raph and wondered where the others were like Miwa of all people who should have been in the kitchen still at the moment, as she went quickly to find _Donatello_ who still held the babies in his arms as they cried for there mother as _Raphael_ held the other two "Give me my kids back!" she demanded as her babies stopped crying due to hearing there mother's voice as they wanted her to hold them right now "Not until you do something for us" _Don_ claimed making her glare at them, she no longer felt pity or want from them only anger towards them and the others for what they did to her and Mikey this whole time "You come back with us and we leave Mikey and the others alone" _Raph_ explained making her growl at them "No way in hell am I doing that for you" she hissed making there eyes widen as _Leo_ cam in with a dagger in hand making her understand what he was about to do "Then say goodbye to one of your babies" he claimed as he raised the dagger over his head.

 **And it was then that Jas only saw red as she screamed.**

 **Miwa's point of view**

When she got to the kitchen _April_ had come to get her for a meeting that Yoshi requested, it made her wonder what he was up to but also where the three other boys were at the moment like for Jas, everyone wondered what was going for Yoshi to request this until he began to speak "My daughter Jasmine feels like it was all a mistake to have kids and requests to return with me and the boys back to our home" this made everyone but _April, Leatherhead_ and _Casey_ react to his lie, they all knew Jas loved the kids so for him to say such a thing was simply low from him as they all started yelling at him for a good reason not to hurt him while Miwa only wanted to find her sister for now to figure out what is going on for her and where the three other turtle brother's were at the moment to not be here for something like this from there father while Jas should be here with them too.

But before anything else could be said they all then heard a scream that turned into a roar making Miwa and Kitsune's eyes widen "Jasmine?" the mother asked as Miwa ran towards the noise as she then saw a flash of pink and some cries making her go after that while the others went to see where the noise came from as she went outside "Jas wait!" she yelled as the form stopped to be seen as a pink dragon, her wings were out as the markings on her body almost glowed " _We need to hide. My babies and I are no longer safe here_ " Jas thought to her sister "What do you mean? Maybe we can figure it out" she said but Jas shakes her head no as she tried to calm her children " _Leonardo and Donatello wore Leo and Donnie's mask to make us think it was them, Raphael and Donatello had my babies, they said they would Mikey and the others alone if I went back home with them. But they planned on killing each of my babies when I refuse_ " she explained making Miwa gasp and tears fell down her cheeks as she then nodded "Do what you need to do, but come back when your ready to go back home while making sure that they don't grow too much that they miss much" she said as her older sister nodded and then ran off into the forest.

 _And it was the last time Miwa saw her sister for now, she felt the wind blow into her hair as she prayed for her sister to keep her unspoken promise now before walking back inside and getting ready to act like none of this ever happened as she would need to tell them soon._


	14. Mating season Captured once more

Days went by and still no Jasmine or the kids, Miwa waits every night outside for her return with some food for her sister and blankets to keep her warm before going inside to sleep for the rest of the night and come back at night to do it all over again the next day, Mikey and her three lovers were also very worried about Jas and how she might be at the moment outside with the babies as when they saw the other three injured and bleeding claiming that Jas had gone crazy trying to kill the four babies claiming they were not meant to be born they just knew it was a lie making them wait for her and the kids to return, Yoshi was forced to make his sons keep away from Jas when she returns and to never try anything like they had done to the children ever again or they would be punished as Miwa watched for her sister's return "She will return, when she senses that everything here is better she will return on her own" Miwa said making them all nod as they all went to do their daily things until the night came as Miwa wait's for her sister to come back.

At times she would pray for her return while at other times she would sing a song that they used to sing together in New York so to bond or pass the time, before looking around one more time for her sister and then walk inside for the rest of the night as she cries herself to sleep from what was done to her sister, as a week passed Miwa once more waited outside for her sister in hopes of her return but still nothing " _So you have been watching for my return. I wasn't so sure about it at first with all that has happened_ " turning her head Miwa's eyes widen at the sight of Jasmine once more in her dragon form as her wing held her little ones making her sister go over to her "I was so scared you might not come back, come on the others are sleeping right now. You should be safe for now at least" Miwa said making Jas nod as she followed her sister inside as she was brought to her three lovers as Mikey slept next to Leo as Jas returned to her human form "Get some rest, they'll want to ask you questions when they wake up" Miwa whispered making Jas nod as she set her four little ones in there cribs and then went to sleep between Don and Raph.

 **Jassie's point of view**

As she closed her eyes they quickly opened as she was held by the two turtles she was with making her sob quietly as Leo and Mikey came to join them in the hug "Don't cry Jas" Donnie whispered as it only made her cry more, they held her close together as she cried and as she tried telling them the reason for her leaving like that but they kept her quiet and to let her sleep making her do so slowly as she was held close to them for the rest of the night making her sigh as she allowed them to hold her for the rest of the night making her smile as it was early in the start of the night so they were fine, at some point of the night Raph felt someone moving making him wake up to see Jas move quickly to the bathroom making him worry for her "Jas? You alright?" Donnie asked making Raph jump to seeing his brother's and Mikey awake, Donnie gently knocked on the bathroom door but with it being locked and Jas refusing to respond they kept still at the door, but he could hear the faint sound of Jas panting and being in pain making him start to worry for her health "Jas please open the door now, something doesn't sound fine with you" he said as the sounds from her grew louder making him understand that she moved to the door.

" _I'm in heat right now. It would be best if you keep away from me for now_ " she said simply as Mikey went with the babies to her and Leo's room to leave them be, the boys moved closer in hopes to try and help Jas for now in any way possible for now to fix all of this and her condition for now but they sadly knew nothing about the heat she was in "Dragon heat, it's hard for her to know what she wants or should do" they all turned to Miwa, she stood at the door and watched them as the sound of Jas trying to say something ended in failure as in the end stayed with trying to even her breathing once more "What do you mean?" Donnie asked as Miwa walked in the room "It's something that happens every year at a certain time and it only happened once before we had to seal her dragon half, she needs to mate and to be marked in a way, it's for her to know to who she belongs to and always obey them without question" she explained further "But what about us? Does that mean were marked like her afterword's?" Raph asked as Miwa shakes her head "Males are allowed to have many mates and not just one, the girls are all shared with dragon males" she explained making their eyes widen to that as they turned to the door "My mother is already explaining all of this to Mikey so it's fine" she then said and walked out making them nod and then get in after hearing the sound of the door unlocking.

They sat close to her so that there scents blinded her from everything else at the moment and so she doesn't worry about all of this at the moment, she purred as she tried to have one of them mate with her by swinging her hips from side to side a bit but none of them moved to take her so she could then be marked and have a mate making her whimper at the fact that they weren't interested in her at all as Donnie quickly got behind her with Raph at her wet opening and Leo next to her for support making her purr at their actions, a gentle hand was on her cheek making Jas turn to Mikey who was helping her snap out of what she was doing at the moment making her realize her actions as she looked to be about to panic and say something to try and explain herself and why she suddenly did all of this "It's alright Jas, you did nothing wrong at all. We all just want to help you with your dragon heat" Leo cooed making her relax and sigh as she allowed Donnie to press his fingers in a soft manner at her hips making her moan as Leo went for her neck that was fully revealed to him at the moment leaving Raph with the main goal as his mouth ate her out making her gasp and moan fully being deep into the pleasure that the three boys were giving her body making all three turtle's smile at their success at the moment but knew there was more to come, she came with a loud moan making them smile as they watched her tremble from the wave of pleasure making them hold her close as they moved to the bed making her look at the three boys.

 **Leo's point of view**

Mikey kept her head on her lap just as a way to let Jas know that everything would be alright making her sigh as the three boys moved as they smiled gently to her, as Raph then pushed inside of her very slowly so to not harm her in any sort of possible way the two moaned in pleasure, Raph slowly moved inside of her while the other two turtle's watched as they stroked themselves to an erection making Jas truly enjoy the show she had right before her very eyes, she could feel Raph's tail as he swung it back and forth from each trust inside of her body making her purr in pleasure as she did her best to control her dragon side to not let it come out and to take over all of this but she was failing as the claws slowly formed over her nails, Mikey went to help her out for now as Raph pulled out while still erect but deciding to let someone else come inside of her "Fuck! Leo gonna take over?" he asked making Leo nod and push into Jas making her gasp and purr at the feeling as Raph and Donnie got her to submit to them all, she was under their control as she now knew that those three were her mates just from the way they looked at her, there scents at the moment coming all around her body and even from the ways they touch her own body "You belong only to us, as we belong only to you and Mikey" Donnie whispered as she purred in pleasure making them all smile.

When the two came together Jas purred one last time from the pleasure as the boys moved to care for her, Leo gently cleaned her up, Donnie cleaned the place up and cared for Raph's wood as once done Raph got her to put on one of the large shirts he wears at times in the lair, she was curled up at the moment as Raph held her close while she slowly went to sleep "Can anythin' else happen ta her?" he asked making Donnie shrug "She's the only one of her kind, so no one knows much about what she can do, will have to wait for anything else to happen maybe even to her body" Donnie explained making them nod as they went to sleep with Jas, Leo woke up to the sound of someone walking in the halls, keeping his sense's open he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep as the door was opened slowly making him know that someone they might know came in, he slightly opened his eyes to see _April_ holding a knife as she slowly walked towards the infants making him quietly but swiftly get to her and knock her out before she even had time to react, once out he caught the knife and carried her first to the kitchen to put the knife away and then he went to collect some rope to tie her up outside to a tree so to not come back inside to harm anyone.

Once inside he went back to seeing Jas awake with bright pink dragon eyes "I discovered something about the… female dragons" she said making him nod and follow her to the bathroom as she looked nervous, she lifted up the large shirt she wore for her to reveal a penis that was now part of her body, it was up and twitching pleading to be stimulated making Leo lock the bathroom door and bend down to look at it to see how it was, the tip was an upside down heart but below the tip it looked like a scraper "When did this happen?" he asked as she blushed and looked away "I little while after you were gone, I just woke up and it was there and it hurts" she said as tears fell from her cheeks making him stand to face her and gently cup her face to make her look at him "Let me help you then" he said making her then nod and follow him to the wall where he made her sit down with him on his knees "Will start with something simple and small" he said as he set his hand on her length and slowly stroked her, she moaned in pleasure at the action done on her body as she allowed him to keep going, she watched him as he gave her pleasure as she then climaxed in his hand and mostly on their body "That should go well for now, try and get some sleep for now and will talk to the others about it in the morning" he said making her nod as he helped her to get cleaned and then to bed for the rest of the night.

He then woke up to Jas cuddling him, Leo smiled to her as he slowly made her body turn to curl up near Raph who in his sleep wrapped his arms around her body, Leo stood up. Knowing very well that breakfast would be good now, maybe even like at the lair. He moved to get what he believed would be right for having breakfast as he decided on waffles making Mikey come in to help "How did it go?" turning to the voice they were surprised to seeing Miwa awake at the moment, Leo looked to her with a kind smile "Alright at the moment, were trying to understand her needs to quench them a bit better and right now she should be sleeping" he explained making her nod "This was something we never got to know much about it when she first fell into season, so if you need anything please tell us" she said making him nod as she walked out of the kitchen to leave the two alone to get to cooking, there friends and father came over a bit later to eat and relax for the morning as once done the two went back to their room with the food to eat all five of them together as Jas woke up when they walked in.

"Waffles?" she asked making Leo chuckle as he sat at her side "I thought you might want some" Leo said making her smile and nod as she took her plate and went to eating her breakfast, Raph and Donnie woke up moments later from the smell of the waffles making Leo smile and hand them both a plate, she was smiling and laughing until she winced from a sudden pain and curled up on herself making her two lovers panic while Leo knew what was wrong at the moment "Mikey, could you go check on the twins and watch over the four too?" Leo asked making her nod and take the four to their room. Once gone he slowly moved towards Jas "Something changed on her body" he said before slowly lifting the shirt to show her new body part, the two other turtle's had slightly wide eyes at the sight but said nothing more "I already gave her a hand job but as you may see it didn't work for long" he explained making them nod as Donnie moved to observe the slightly twitching organ on her body "It must have grown after we went to sleep, most likely due to the sex we had with her" he explained making them nod as it was hard and throbbing making him then lightly kiss the tip as she moaned in pleasure from the action making Raph move to her side while Leo got behind her "Let's have Donnie take a shot at your problem" Leo said while lightly kissing the side of her neck making her look at the named turtle.

She then let out the loudest of moans that could ever be heard before now, Donnie had swallowed her cock in one single movement making him churr at that moment from being able to make her let out such a sweet sound from her, he slowly suckled on her and moved while with his teeth scraped her length making her moan once more in pleasure as Leo held her close and Raph sucked on her tits, she came with another loud moan making Don deep throat her just to collect everything and swallow every single drop making Raph and Leo churr at the view they had of the show, Raphael looked at his brother with eyes filled with hope for something making Leo look to him and then to Jas before nodding making Raph nod back "Move over genius" he said making Donnie do so by turning to his side with a pleasured churr from what he had done to her, he touched his tail and pushed a finger in his cloaca making him smirk as he got it above her still rock hard cock "Yer gonna fuck me now" he said before pushing himself down making her eyes widen into her pink dragon eyes and moan yet again loudly.

 **Raph's point of view**

For Raph to be able to make her let such a loud moan he would never know how he did it, but from just looking at her he knew all too well that she had submitted to him and was begging for him to keep going with his actions making him do so by using his legs to move his body up and down, she moaned and grabbed hold of his wrist making him smile at her action as her instincts told her to get him to pleasure her more making him do so "Yer gonna need ta stroke me" he said and pointed to his length making her slowly go take hold of it and with Leo's help started to move and stroke him as he churred from the pleasure as he kept moving slowly going faster on her as she then thrust's her hips to join his movements as the two came together, Jas slowly grew tired and went limp making the three turtle's smile and get her in a bath to clean up while Mikey took care of the little ones "I'll go see how she's doing" Leo said as he walked out of the room leaving the two with Jas as she slept.

Leo came back with Mikey moments later, Splinter had come in and decided to take over on watching the little ones to give the lovers some time together without needing to watch over the kids all the time, Leo had also told Splinter about Jas and her penis making them keep it a secret from the others until Jas wishes for them to all know about it "So let's just allow her to get used to it and then we can tell the others about it" Leo explained making them all nod at this as they went to washing Jas and then one another as she still slept, once they were all done the girls left the bath as the boys took care of them with Jas waking up the moment she was out of the water making them smile as they dried her and then got her dressed for the day by getting her into a white kimono with black floral pattern. She smiled as she twirled while Mikey wore a nice light peach pink kimono with golden vine patterns making her blush at it as she had it on at the moment making them smile at her as they then walked out, Jas was fixing her sister's hair to make it in a nice bun while Donnie did her own hair at the same time as they walked "Raphie! Can you carry me once i'm done?" Jas asked making Raph smile and chuckle at her request.

Just moments later she was done, Raph quickly moved to lift her bridal style in his arms making her blush, she tried to get him to put her down so Donnie could finish her hair but she had asked him to carry her once Mikey's hair was done making Jas pout while Donnie nuzzled her neck with the promise of doing her hair once she was set back down, once they got outside into the garden Raph put her down making Jas quickly move towards Donnie to fix her hair as Leo moved to sit next to her "How do you feel?" he asked making Jas look to him "I'm alright" she answered but they knew she might get needy once more at some point and they would need to care for her at any time and any place, Leo then looked to Donnie and nodded making his brother understand the secret message leaving Jas confused at the moment but simply leave them be until she gasped and moaned quietly as a finger moved under her kimono and to her inner thigh.

She tried to keep calm as if nothing happened but it was hard with how sensual Donatello's touch was at the moment to her, she could feel her cock getting hard making her wonder why they were doing this as she then watched Leo set his head on her lap as he faced the place of her organ "Let go Jas. Let us take care of you" he whispered making Jas groan as Leo moved her kimono to show Donnie's hand messing with her cock as it was brought out into the open making her moan and groan at the air and Leo's breaths making her blush, she couldn't hold it any longer as she looked at him as a plea to be pleasured at the moment making him smile as he moved to put her in his mouth making her hold in a moan so to not make people come over to where they were at the moment, Raph watched as Mikey was at his side at the moment making him smile to her as they sat down while watching and talking a bit about a few things but they couldn't talk much with the sounds Jas was making at the moment as it also made them need to look out for anyone coming over so they would stop to act like nothing happened at all in the first place.

When she came Donnie had to cover her mouth with his own making her voice get muffled as she was pleasured at that moment, once her orgasm was over Donnie and Leo pulled away as she panted from the pleasure given to her not long ago making them smile at their success of their work "Alright now, Let's get going" Leo said making them nod as Donnie carried Jas since her legs grew weak making her need to rest a bit "There's a lake nearby to swim in" she mumbled making them smile to her as they then decided to go swimming later on in the day, they went to the dining room where the others were already in at the moment with Yoshi watching them as _his_ daughter slept in Donnie's arms at the moment while his sons were injured because of her, he believed her actions were not needed and gone too far for him and decided he should do something about it on his own to make her understand and open her eyes to where she belonged in the end.

"Jas told us there was a lake close by, we were thinking of going there for a bit" Leo said making Kitsune smile as Saki nod and Karai stood "I'm going to find the girl's something to wear then since i'm guessing you three don't need anything" she said and walked away to get two bikini's for the two girl's to wear, Jas opened her eyes to seeing Donnie smiling to her which caused her to blush as a bikini was thrown at her face making her shriek lightly before looking the item over "You two go put them on now" Karai said making Mikey help her sister to stand and walked out to get ready making Jas then blush in the hall at what they would both wear "Why is she always doing this" she mumbled making Mikey shrug her shoulder's as they went to the bathroom to get changed, Jas decided that a sun dress would do them well at the moment making her pick out two she had, Mikey wore a simple light yellow sundress with white lilies and Jas wore a white sundress with a cherry blossom pattern making the two girl's blush since the back was open with the straps needing to be crossed over the other a few times.

Once ready Jas decided they should go ahead of the boy's so to surprise them in a way, Jas sent a message to Karai to give the boy's the long way path to the lake so she and Mikey could get the place ready for them, it wasn't long before the two got there making Jas get her sister to help her set a few things up "We had to remove a few things so that they don't get damaged with time not being used" Jas explained making Mikey nod and quickly helped her before the two took the dresses off and jumped into the lukewarm water making the two sigh in relief at it "I think there was also a hot spring that my father had made" she said making Mikey's jaw drop, the two then started to talk about going there tonight making Jas giggle in the end as she then heard the boys coming closer making her and Mikey hide for a bit just to be sure making Jas smirk at her idea as she then let out her wings and tail and slowly swam away from Mikey as the boys watched her before she went under water and came back out moments later to do it again a few more times just as Mikey came out of hiding.

The boys watched her wings as they lightly fluttered out of the water, Mikey didn't know what to do so she simply went close to them so as to watch, as the boys set what they carried down, they each got into the water slowly as they watched her, Jas slowly swam towards Leo making his eyes slowly dilate from the hunger and need for her at the moment making her purr at him to pleasure her at the moment while Raph moved towards Mikey making her blush as Donnie gently touched her so to give her comfort from everything at the moment making her smile as Raph moved in on her, Leo was watching Jas as her wings once more moved but this time to wrap around them like a cocoon to hide them from other's from seeing them "Not fair" Raph said making the two chuckle for a moment, Leo leaned in to kiss which slowly caused her libido to awaken bringing her slight discomfort which Leo noticed as his right hand wondered slowly towards it and she was unable to hold in a gasp and a moan as her eyes closed and she gripped on his shoulders.

 **Leo's point of view**

He lowers slightly the bottom of her bikini so to be able to stroke her better, but remembering how the blowjob worked he went to his knees and began to suck her off, she was moaning and blushing from his work as she was unable to do anything else then that at the moment, his head did need to get under water each time he went down but he had the advantage with being a turtle making him able to breath under water for a long period of time without needing to breath in more air later on, she came with a quiet scream and a strong grip on Leo's shoulders making them both take it all in for a moment before Jas crumbled to her knees with Leo catching her "I got you Jas" he whispered making her slightly nod as she felt her inner walls twitch to the thought of Leo fucking her at the moment making him chuckle lightly as he pulled her close "You need me that much?" he asked making her blush and nod to his question making him smile more to her.

"Hold still then" he whispered as he fully removed her bottom bikini making her blush from the action as he made his fingers set pressure on her legs making her moan in pleasure from the action, once he held in his hand the piece of clothing he moved his face closer to her pussy making her blush as she knew what he would most likely do as his tongue went inside of her at that moment making Jas hold in a loud moan of pleasure as her nails dug into his shoulders, but Leo didn't care at all at the moment from the pleasure he was giving her right now, her moans were loud and sweet to him as he knew the others would hear them making him smirk as he kept going as she was getting her second climax at the moment and she was having a hard time controlling her voice from all of this at the moment "Leo" she begged making him smile at his victory at the moment, he knew it wouldn't be long before the others would want to join them but he at least wanted a bit of time with her in all of this just for a bit as he then pushed inside her walls making her gasp from the intrusion and then moan out for more.

She was tight yet wet making him smile as Leo then held Jas close to him as her wings vanished into her body giving the others while the two didn't notice a perfect view of there lovemaking, Leo wasn't showing Jas any mercy with his thrusts that were going deep to her very core as she screams in pleasure, without even knowing her even grabbed her ass on instinct and was almost clawing her at the moment as they fucked before his own brother's and Mikey. Not wanting him to stop, Jas grabbed Leo by the edge of his shell and crossed her legs over his shell to keep him there, as they came calling out the other's name they then realized that they had an audience at the moment making them turn to seeing Raph and Mikey going at it like crazy while Donnie walked over "They went at it once they saw how you two were doing it" he explained making Leo then stand up as Jas got pulled up by Don as she then put the bottom of her bikini on once more making Leo now fully able to see what she was wearing.

Her sunset colored bikini with red roses was literally tied on her because the bottom was to be tied on by the waist while the top had to be tied on from the back, there were no straps for her shoulders at all making her look quite sexy in her bikini while Mikey simply looked cute for it was a lavender with lily's, the bottom was simply pulled up while the top had the straps to tie one around her neck and one at her back, Raph was still focused on Mikey and what they were doing so Leo and Donnie simply went swimming with Jas in the water for now as they wait "Come on Jas. It's going to be fine I promise" Donnie said as he was ready to flip Jas into the water "I don't know Donnie" she said, she was trembling in fear of getting hurt at the moment as Leo held her shoulder's gently as a simple way to calm her down "It's alright Jas, you don't need to do it if you don't want to" Leo whispered making Jas then nod to him as she allowed him to pull her close making her close her eyes on instinct making Donnie then move closer to join in on the hug "I'm sorry" she whispered "It's fine Jas, it's my fault in the end. I tried to make you do something you were scared of after all and should have asked you if you wanted to first" Donnie explained making Leo shake his head "This was no one's fault. None of us knew that Jas would be scared of doing a flip in the water since we never had the chance to do this at the lair" Leo explained making them both nod.

 **Donnie's point of view**

They had to wait a while before Raph finally came in Mikey and pulled away from her, when he saw Donni and Leo holding Jas between them he knew something happened making him pull Mikey to follow "She alright?" he asked making Leo turn to look at him and nod "She just got scared of doing a flip in the water" he explained making Raph nod as Mikey then went to see her sister who had now calmed down from all of this making Raph smile, once Jas was calm enough the five then went to having some fun together before it started to get dark and they would need to get going, Jas fell asleep making Raph carry her while Mikey guided them back since she and Jas took the quick path to the lake "Jas really wanted to set things up before you all got there" she explained making the three male turtle's simply smile as Jas slept at the moment as they got inside with Kitsune walking over to them "Did everything go well?" she asked making them nod "The lake was amazing, Mikey told us there was also a hot spring?" Leo said making Kitsune nod to his words making Leo smile.

"I'm sure Jasmine will take you there tomorrow, just be sure to let us know before you leave" Kistune said making the boys nod as they then went to their room where Miwa was getting each of the little ones in their crib to sleep, when she turned to see them Miwa simply smiled and left the room to leave them be for the night, the gang went towards the bathroom to take a bath to loose the lake water scent with Leo holding Jas and being careful to not wake her up at the moment "I'll put her to bed while you three get something to eat" Leo said making them nod, once Leo was done he carefully took Jas into his arms and brought her out to get dry and then dressed before going to bed for the night with him holding her close "Do you guys think we can go home soon?" Mikey asked as Raph washed her hair slowly "Maybe, Saki did want to meet his grandkids so it would be normal for him to want to see them for a bit before Jas leaves with them" Donnie explained making Mikey nod, once they were done and dressed they left for the kitchen to get something to eat together making Raph smile as he watched Mikey cook with Donnie at the moment together while smiling together.

"Should we get somethin' fer Jas an' Leo?" Raph asked making them both turn to him before looking at one another, they nodded and got to work on making something for the two making Raph look to see _Leonardo_ , _Donatello_ and _Raphael_ walking into the kitchen, the trio looked slightly bothered by something at the moment but Donnie knew it was best to do nothing at the moment so he simply turned back to the main task at hand by making something for Jas and Leo to eat once they wake up later on, once they were done, it was time to get back to there room to eat and wait for Leo and Jas to wake up, but they were surprised at the scene before them once they walked inside the room, Jas on four with her head touching the floor while Leonardo who grunted as he went kept pounding into her body as if it would make her pregnant with a hand at her cock stroking it to his speed pace, Mikey blushed as she quickly went to the bathroom leaving it to Don and Raph to make the two stop.

"Alright, it's time to take a breather now" Donnie said making Leo look at him with wide eyes, Jas on the other hand was too far in the pleasure to even hear him speak, Leonardo had to hold her in his arms so she could focus on him to get back to them "Guess we have no choice. Mikey should be out soon, once she is get in there and finish up" Donnie then said making Leo nod, just as Mikey walked out Leo carried Jas quickly inside and locked the door behind himself and just as fast went back to what he was doing to Jas moments ago, she was screaming in pleasure for more from Leo in the bathroom that Raph, Donnie and Mikey were certain that the other's could hear it right now but at the same time Raph wanted that so there other selves' can hear her loudly plead for more as Leo came deep inside of her as she requested it to be done as Leo even bit her hard enough to make her bleed as she didn't even care at the moment as all she wanted was more from Leo to be done to her at the moment.

 **Jassie's point of view**

When she woke up, the first thing she noticed was the room she was in wasn't the room she sleep's in but her father's office, then she noticed she was standing at the moment before her father and Yoshi "We made a deal Yoshi! Now you must keep hold of your part of it now!" her father demanded as Yoshi simply drank his tea "I do not know what you mean by that. The only reason for me being here is to take back my daughter and son, they are both very sick at the moment and Donatello needs to take care of them" Yoshi explained as Karai and her mother walked into the room "Jas and Mikey aren't sick! There happy and your trying to control them!" Karai said at that moment, Jas didn't know what to do at the moment, she thought it was strange for a dream to be like this but then she noticed how she was floating at the moment.

"We made a deal! I got married and had a daughter, but you decided to steal her from me!" Saki yelled "You promised to let me take over the dojo as you leave for America if I got married! But instead you take Jasmine away! I ended Shen's life as a warning to you and then took Karai so she doesn't suffer from the hands of her father!" Saki continued as Yoshi kept drinking his tea "What are you speaking about? Jasmine is the daughter Shen and I had" Yoshi said making Jas understand what he was doing as she woke up, tied up in a full body bag with no idea as to where she was being taken or even where the other's were at the moment in all of this, she tried to use her powers to find the answers and know what was going on until she saw with her dragon eyes her other brother's carrying her towards one of the helicopters to get back to New York, the baby's weren't with them meaning they were left alone but… Mikey was there too and she knew that once they force her sister back to being male then nothing will get better.

"Do you think there awake?" _April_ asked "No, I gave them both enough to keep them asleep until we get back to the lair" _Donnie_ said making her eyes widen, she wanted her Leo now more then ever or even for Raph to hold her in his arms to give her some comfort at the moment from all of this, but all she could do at the moment was keep still and wait for an opening to at least keep Mikey safe in all of this, they had to set her and Mikey down to get the helicopter's ready for them to use giving Jas the chance to leave a message and Mikey with the other's by teleporting her back to her lovers, once the other's got back they were shocked to only one body bag "We can fix things with just Jasmine" Yoshi said as he appeared making Jas make sure to act like she was still sleeping at the moment, they slowly got her inside as they then left making her not know what to do next in her escape as all she wanted was to have her lovers near her at the moment.

 **Raph's point of view**

He woke up to Leo and Donnie trying to wake Mikey up and no Jas in sight, this made alarm siren's blow in his head as he joined them just as Mikey woke up, she was looking a bit disoriented at the moment but slowly she started to panic as she started to explain to them everything she found out about making there eyes widen as they had Jas taken from them by force, they ran towards Saki's room where he, Kistune and Karai were at the moment "Is something wrong?" Saki asked making Leonardo the one to explain everything making him stand and quickly move to try and claim back his daughter from Yoshi "He will pay for this!" he growled making the three boys nod as Mikey was held by Karai to try and calm her down a bit from all of this at the moment "They took the helicopters, we won't be able to reach them in time. You four with your friends and family will be sent back to your own world" Saki said once he returned "No way in hell! I gotta help in findin' Jas!" Raph claimed as Leo tried to hold him.

But Saki's choice was made and a few minutes later they were back at there lair, Mikey took the twins to there crib and came back for the four to put them to bed, there human friends with Leatherhead went back to there own homes leaving the Hamato clan alone at the moment, Splinter went to his room to meditate in hopes of connecting with Jas to know what was going on at the moment to her but he was failing horribly, Raph ran around in the sewers while smashing his fists in the walls as his way to try and hang on to the fact that Jas would be safe soon and back with them as he slowly started to cry at the chances of her being in pain or even dying for being with him and his brother's, Donnie was in his lab working on a few projects to distract him of what happened to Jas while they were sleeping this whole time and it made him unable to work because he was crying at the moment as Mikey came in to give him a bit of comfort, Leo was trying to meditate in the dojo with Splinter who at them moment got out of meditation and his eyes widen at the sight of his oldest son crying making him go "She will be found my son, trust in her father with this and the light will be in your grasp" Splinter said making Leo nod as he stood, claiming to be tired and went into Jasmine's room where to his surprise the other's were in at the moment too simply getting ready to sleep.


End file.
